Rango - Nur eine Kugel - One bullet
by ReScripta
Summary: Sequel of "Two legends, two brothers". Rango receives the order to guard a businessman against Rattlesnake Jake. As Rango and Jake meet again, it comes to a conflict between them and Rango strikes Jake with a bullet by mistake. The situation comes to a head as Jake asks Rango to remove the bullet.
1. Nervous strangers

**Okay. Vielleicht haben einige schon lange auf die Fortsetzung von `Zwei Legenden, zwei Brüder´ gewartet. Nun, hier ist sie endlich!**

**Viel Spaß beim Lesen. **

**Wer aber denkt, Rango und Jake würden jetzt schon durch dick und dünn gehen, der irrt sich gewaltig. Eine Freundschaft, wie diese, muss zuerst einige Hürden überwinden. **

**I own nothing. ****All characters belong to Verbinski and Paramount, with the exception of Mister Fred Wheeler, farmer Hendriks, Mister Hardwood and some other nameless supporting characters. **

* * *

><p>1. Nervous strangers<p>

Rango saß auf einem Stuhl vor dem Sheriffbüro und döste vor sich hin. Es war noch früh am Morgen, aber die Sonne schien bereits warm auf die Stadt Dreck herab.

Er gähnte herzhaft und reckte sich ein paar Mal. So war das Leben gar nicht schlecht. Obwohl er zugeben musste, dass es für ihn etwas zu ruhig war, was ihm eine kleine Spur von Langeweile hochtrieb. Er sah auf, als ein Fuhrwerk die Straße runterfuhr.

„Guten Morgen, Sheriff!", grüßte Farmer Hendriks, ein alter Wüstenhase, der nur alle paar Wochen in die Stadt kam.

Rango grüßte zurück. „Morgen, morgen."

„Wie geht es Ihnen heute?"

Rango richtete sich auf. „Oh, soweit ganz gut."

„Ich und meine Familie haben für Sie gebetet, als Sie vor ein paar Monaten den schweren Unfall gehabt hatten."

„Oh, vielen Dank. Aber Sie und Ihre Familie können ganz beruhigt sein. Es ist alles wieder in Ordnung."

„Na dann bin ich ja beruhigt. Einen schönen Tag noch."

„Danke! Und Grüße an Ihre Familie. Wie viele Kinder sind es jetzt eigentlich?"

„Vierzehn, aber das Nächste ist schon unterwegs."

„Oh, na dann alles Gute."

„Danke!"

Mit diesen Worten lenkte Farmer Hendriks sein Fuhrwerk die Straße runter.

Rango ließ sich wieder auf seinen Stuhl fallen.

Der Unfall. Obwohl es streng genommen gar kein Unfall gewesen war. Im Gegenteil. Chorizo, einer von Bills Leuten, hatte ihn mit purer Absicht angeschossen.

Rango schauderte, als er daran dachte. Nein, sowas wollte er nicht noch einmal durchmachen. Vielleicht sollte er sich in Zukunft überlegen eine schusssichere Weste zu tragen.

Er seufzte. Dann lehnte er sich wieder gegen die Stuhllehne und schob seinen Hut über die Augen. Aber das Gefühl in seinem Magen ließ ihm keine Ruhe. Ein leichtes Stechen machte sich breit, so als ob er die Kugel immer noch da drin spüren würde. Zum Glück hatte Doc sie ohne Komplikationen entfernen können. Aber er hätte bestimmt nicht überlebt, wenn Jake nicht gewesen wäre. Ja, Jake. Seitdem „Unfall" hatte er Jake nicht mehr gesehen. Warum ließ er sich nicht mehr blicken? Rango gab es nur ungern zu, aber er machte sich Sorgen. Ob Jake etwas zugestoßen war? Gefallen würde ihm das nicht. Immerhin empfand er seitdem Vorfall keinen großen Argwohn mehr gegen ihn. Immerhin war er ihm etwas schuldig.

„Bruder, Bruder", murmelte er leise. „Was machst du gerade?"

Jemand tippte ihn auf die Schulter. Rango fuhr zusammen, kippte nach hinten und wäre fast mit dem Stuhl umgestürzt, wenn die Person, die ihn angetippt hatte, nicht noch gerade im letzten Moment am Arm gepackt hätte.

„Tschuldigung, Rango", sagte Bohne. „Ich hab nicht erwartet, dass du so schreckhaft reagierst."

„Oh, nein, nein, kein Problem", sagte Rango und gewann wieder seinen festen Halt. „Ich war nur für einen Moment in Gedanken."

„Das bist du doch in letzter Zeit immer."

Er sah sie überrascht an. „Ach wirklich?"

Bohne seufzte. „Rango, seit du die Schussverletzung gehabt hast bist du immer so nachdenklich. Was ist los?"

Rango sah ihr an, dass sie sich Sorgen machte. Er seufzte. Natürlich hatte er allen verschwiegen, dass Jake ihm geholfen hatte. Es wäre bestimmt nicht in Jakes Sinn gewesen, dass bekannt werden würde, dass er einem Sheriff geholfen hatte. Somit behielt Rango die ganzen Vorkommnisse für sich. Sogar vor Bohne.

Sanft fasste er sie an den Schultern. „Bohne, es ist nichts… wirklich gar nichts, worüber du dir Sorgen machen musst. Ich bin nur in letzter Zeit etwas erschöpft."

„Erschöpft?" Bohne fasste sich an den Kopf. „Hast du dich wieder überanstrengt? Der Arzt hat dir ausdrückliche Ruhe verordnet."

„Aber Bohne, das ist doch schon alles über 2 Monate her. Ich bin wieder vollkommen fit."

„Komm mir nur nicht damit", unterbrach ihn Bohne ernst. „Du musst dich ausruhen!"

„Aber das tu ich doch gerade die ganze Zeit…"

„Zu viel Sonne ist auch nicht gesund", sagte Bohne und schob Rango in Richtung Büro. „Du wirst dich jetzt hinlegen und ich bring dir etwas zu essen."

„Aber Bohne…"

„Keine Widerrede…"

Sie hielt inne. Rango sah sie verwundert an.

„Ist was?"

Bohne deutete die Straße hoch. Rango folgte ihrem Blick. Nicht weit außerhalb der Stadt erkannte er in der Wüste eine leichte Staubwolke, die in rasender Geschwindigkeit auf sie zukam. Rango kniff die Augen zusammen. Eindeutig. Es waren Reiter, mindestens vier, wenn nicht sogar fünf.

Ohne ihr Tempo zu verringern, passierten sie den Ortseingang und rasten die Straße runter.

„Immer diese Raser", knurrte Rango. Noch ehe Bohne ihn davon abhalten konnte, sprang er auf die Straße und stellte sich den Reitern in den Weg.

„HALT!"

Wie auf Kommando blieben die Reiter, nur wenige Zentimeter, vor ihm stehen.

Rango hustete. Der ganze aufgewirbelte Staub kratzte ihn im Hals.

„(hust) Was… fällt euch ein… (hust) so zu … rasen?!", fragte Rango mühsam.

„Sind Sie Rango?", fragte der vordere Reiter mit dunkler, neutraler Stimme.

Rango musste nochmal mit den Armen um sich wedeln, um den Staub zu vertreiben, der ihm immer noch die Sicht versperrte. Als sich der Staub endlich verzogen hatte, erkannte er die Reiter genauer. Aber gesehen hatte er sie noch nie. Die Gestalten, die auf den Roadrunnern saßen, waren ihm völlig fremd. Prüfend musterte er die Reiter. Es waren fünf und dem Aussehen zu Urteilen bestanden sie alle aus Frettchen. Der vordere Reiter, der sich nach ihm erkundigt hatte, unterschied sich komplett von den anderen. Er trug eine vornehme Anzugjacke und einen teuren zugeschnittenen Cowboyhut, im Gegensatz zu seinen Reitkollegen, die in typischer ländlicher Alltag-Cowboykleidung steckten. Auch seine Körperstruktur war im Vergleich zu seinen Begleitern eher füllig und erinnerte Rango irgendwie an die Figur vom verstorbenen Mister Merrimack. Was Rango besonders auffiel war, dass sie ihre Revolver alle in den Händen hielten. Welcher reitet mit seinem Revolver in der Hand durch die Gegend?

„Sind Sie Sheriff Rango?", wiederholte das füllige Frettchen im teuren Anzug noch mal seine Frage.

„Äh… ja", antwortete Rango etwas unsicher.

„Wunderbar", sagte der in der Anzugjacke und schwang sich mit einem Sprung vom Reittier runter. „Genau der Mann den ich suche."

Er kam auf Rango zu und schüttelte ihm kräftig die Hand.

Rango wusste nicht, was er davon halten sollte. „Äh… sehr nett. Aber… wer sind Sie?"

„Oh, verzeihen Sie. Ich vergaß mich vorzustellen. Mein Name ist Fred Wheeler."

Bohne hob die Augenbrauen. Der Name sagte ihr etwas. Auch Rango wurde stutzig.

„Warten Sie mal. Fred Wheeler? Fred Wheeler? Den Namen hab ich doch schon mal gehört…"

„Ist Ihnen der Evergreat-Park ein Begriff?", fragte Mister Wheeler in geschäftigen Ton.

„Äh, ja. Das ist doch diese Naturferienanlage in den Everglades."

„Eines meiner Werke", kommentierte Mister Wheeler. „Ebenso der Sky-Holiday-Canyon im Grand Canyon, wo jedes Jahr viele Touristen Urlaub machen."

„Dann sind Sie also der berühmte Ferienanlagen-Gestalter?"

Mister Wheeler nickte. „Ganz genau."

„Oh, es ist mir eine Ehre Sie kennen zu lernen", sagte Rango und schüttelte ihm ebenfalls hastig die Hand. „Was kann ich für Sie tun?"

„Nun, ich bin hier, weil ich Sie dringend wegen einer wichtigen Angelegenheit sprechen muss. Oder störe ich Sie gerade?"

„Nein, nein. Wo denken Sie hin? Aber doch nicht hier draußen. Am besten im Büro."

Mister Wheeler nickte und gab seinen Begleitern einen Wink ihm zu folgen.

„Sie haben doch hoffentlich nichts dagegen, wenn zwei meiner Leute draußen vor der Tür stehen bleiben."

Rango sah ihn fragend an. „Äh, nein, aber wieso?"

„Zur Sicherheit", antwortete Mister Wheeler. Allerdings in einem so leisen Ton, als ob er befürchtete, man würde sie belauschen.

„Äh, okay", sagte Rango zögernd.

Das übervorsichtige Verhalten dieser Fremden kam ihm merkwürdig vor, machte ihn aber gleichzeitig neugierig. Was wollte ein reicher Urlaubsgestalter, wie Mister Wheeler, in solch einer verlassenen Gegend?

Aber er hatte das Gefühl, dass er das früh genug erfahren würde, und so stellte er keine weiteren Fragen, und schritt geradewegs in Richtung Sheriffbüro.

Als er an der Eingangstür ankam, merkte er, dass Bohne immer noch dort stand. Er warf ihr einen entschuldigenden Blick zu. Bohne nickte verständnisvoll.

„Ich komm später noch mal vorbei. Mister Wheeler."

Sie machte einen höflichen Knicks zum Abschied und ging den Gehweg runter.

„Ein nettes, junges Mädchen", lobte Mister Wheeler. „Ihre Freundin?"

Rango lächelte verschmitzt. „Äh… so in etwa."

„Na, na, na. Man kann gar nicht früh genug damit im Leben anfangen", meinte Mister Wheeler und lachte, was allerdings recht gekünstelt klang.

Rango lächelte gequält. Dann machte er sich daran schnell ins Büro zu gehen. Mister Wheeler und zwei seiner Leute folgten ihm, während die anderen zwei sich draußen neben die Tür postierten.

Bohne war auf halben Weg stehen geblieben und warf einen prüfenden Blick zum Sheriffbüro. Priscilla, die Wüstenmaus, die neben ihr auf einer Treppe saß, sah ebenfalls rüber. Auch ihr waren die Gestalten aufgefallen.

„Die sind ja bis an die Zähne bewaffnet", sagte sie.

„Allerdings", stimmte Bohne ihr zu. „Ich frage mich nur, was so einen wichtiger Mann, wie Mister Wheeler, in diese Gegend treibt."

* * *

><p><strong>All right. This was the first chapter. Next chapter follows...<strong>


	2. The mission

**All right. Here the next chapter. **

**For guest readers please note: If you have a question for my story I can´t reply anonymous reviews, because fanfiction net need an account or your email adress to send back the reply. **

* * *

><p>2. The mission<p>

„Kann ich Ihnen etwas anbieten?", fragte Rango. „Vielleicht etwas Wasser?"

Mister Wheeler lehnte ab. „Danke vielmals, Mister Rango, aber ich will es ganz kurz machen. Mein Zeitplan, Sie wissen schon, Zeit ist Geld."

„Oh ja, natürlich", sagte Rango und bot Mister Wheeler an auf einem Stuhl Platz zu nehmen. Dann postierte er sich selbst hinter seinem Schreibtisch.

„Ich nehme an, dass Sie dann gleich zur Sache kommen wollen. Also, was kann ich für Sie tun?"

„Gut, dass Sie danach fragen. Ich will nicht um den heißen Brei herumreden. Kurzum, ich brauche Ihren Begleitschutz."

Rango sah ihn so verdattert an, als habe er ihm gerade eine Lottozahl verraten.

„Sie brauchen was? _Meinen _Begleitschutz?"

„Gibt es ein Echo in diesem Raum?", fragte Mister Wheeler scherzhaft.

„Äh nein, ich meine … es ist nur… Warum ausgerechnet wollen Sie _meinen _Schutz? Ich bin sicher, dass Ihnen bestimmt mehr als genug gute Leute zur Verfügung stehen."

„Gute Leute sind nicht das Problem, Mister Rango. Es ist ein ganz anderes Problem. Und für dieses Problem sind Sie die einzige Person, die dafür in Frage käme."

Gespannt beugte sich Rango zu ihm vor. „Und was genau für ein Problem soll das sein?"

„Ich muss weiter ausholen, damit Sie meine Lage verstehen. Ich habe in der Nähe eines Waldreservats, ein großes Bauprojekt und es gibt, wie so oft in meiner Branche, Leute, die nicht mit diesen Projekten einverstanden sind."

„Ach, und die Leute, die nicht damit einverstanden sind, die bedrohen Sie?"

„So in etwa könnte man es ausdrücken."

„Aber das erklärt immer noch nicht, warum Sie ausgerechnet _mich_ für diesen Job anheuern wollen."

„Nun, ich hab in letzter Zeit eine Menge Drohbriefe erhalten, wenn ich mein Bauprojekt nicht stoppe. Und der letzte Brief war für mich besonders beunruhigend."

Rango sah ihn fragend an. „Und was genau stand in dem Brief?"

„Ich geb's in meinen eigenen Worten wieder. Falls ich mein Projekt nicht stoppe, was ich natürlich nicht vorhabe, werden sie einen Kopfgeldjäger auf mich hetzen."

„Ach wirklich?", meinte Rango wenig interessiert. Das alles war für ihn immer noch kein Grund in seiner Stadt alles stehen und liegen zu lassen.

„Und wer genau soll das sein?"

„Klapperschlangen Jake."

Rangos Augen weiteten sich.

Mister Wheeler war seine Wandlung nicht entgangen. „Ich sehe, der Name sagt Ihnen was."

„Äh… ja… es ist nur… Sie wollen also, dass ich Sie vor Jake beschütze, solange die Bauarbeiten laufen?"

„Ganz genau."

„Aber ich…", Rango wurde blass. „Aber ich… ich kann nicht."

„Mister Rango, ich habe den weiten Weg hierher gemacht, um Sie um diesen Gefallen zu bitten. In ganz Kalifornien erzählt man sich die ruhmreiche Geschichte, wie Sie als Einziger es geschafft haben Jake einmal zu besiegen. Sie haben ihn zwar leider nicht töten können, aber Sie sind einer der Ersten, die es gewagt haben ihm eisern die Stirn zu bieten und es auch noch überlebt haben. Das hat bis jetzt keiner vor Ihnen geschafft. Und deshalb bin ich der festen Überzeugung, dass _Sie_ der Einzige sind, der sich für diese Aufgabe eignet. Sie haben ihn einmal besiegt und Sie werden ihn _noch mal_ besiegen."

Er sah Rango erwartungsvoll an. Dieser war auf seinen Stuhl hinter dem Schreibtisch gesunken und starrte aus dem Fenster. Noch vor wenigen Minuten hatte er über Jake nachgedacht. Sogar darum gebangt, dass ihm etwas passiert wäre. Und jetzt soll er sich im Auftrag von einer Geschäftsperson gegen ihn stellen und vielleicht sogar noch gegen ihn kämpfen? Nein, so hatte er sich ihre nächste Begegnung nicht vorgestellt.

„Was ist jetzt, Mister Rango? Sind Sie bereit den Auftrag anzunehmen? Natürlich, oder?"

Rango warf ihm einen zweifelnden Blick zu, während Mister Wheeler fortfuhr: „Oh, natürlich werde ich Sie dafür gut bezahlen. Doch wirklich. Ich verspreche Ihnen ein erstklassiges Gehalt. Ein Gehalt wovon sogar meine Leute träumen würden, so groß wird Ihr Honorar sein. Natürlich nur, wenn Sie Erfolg haben. Also, was sagen Sie dazu?"

Rango atmete tief durch.

„Bedaure, aber ich muss ablehnen."

Mister Wheeler sah ihn überrascht an. „Mister Rango! Ist Ihnen eigentlich klar, was Sie da sagen? Ich habe Ihnen ein gutes und faires Angebot gemacht. Oder wollen Sie noch mehr Geld? Wenn das so ist, dann nennen Sie mir den Preis. Oder wollten Sie kein Geld? Wollen Sie etwas anderes…"

„Mister Wheeler!", unterbrach ihn Rango. „Ich will weder Ihr Geld noch sonst etwas. Ich will den Auftrag nun mal nicht übernehmen. Außerdem ist das nicht mein Zuständigkeitsbereich. Jeder Sheriff hat seinen eigenen Bezirk und meiner ist das nicht."

Mit diesen Worten lehnte sich Rango in seinem Stuhl zurück und verschränkte die Arme.

Mit ernster Miene beugte sich Mister Wheeler zu ihm vor.

„Sheriff Rango. Sie wissen genauso gut wie ich, dass Jake ein Auftragskiller ist und um jeden Preis seine Aufträge ausführt. Aber da Sie ihm einmal beinahe ans Messer geliefert hatten, womit Sie der Einzige waren, habe ich gehofft, dass Sie als Einziger mir helfen könnten ihn von mir fernzuhalten."

Rango sah auf. Natürlich war das für ihn ein großes Lob. Zumindest für einen Sheriff.

Trotzdem gefiel ihm der Auftrag nicht. Im Grunde, gefiel ihm der Auftrag _überhaupt _nicht.

Fragend sah er Mister Wheeler an und musterte ihn prüfend. Die Art und Weise dieses Geschäftsmannes gefiel ihm nicht. Sein Blick wanderte zu seinen Leuten, die Mister Wheeler begleitet hatten. Ihre Hände waren auf ihren Revolvern und machten einen nervösen Eindruck. Jetzt wurde Rango auch klar warum. Es war eigentlich kein Wunder. Wenn Jake auf jemanden angesetzt wird, muss man nervös werden. Sein Blick wanderte wieder zu Mister Wheeler, der ihn immer noch eindringlich ansah. Rango wurde seine Gegenwart langsam unangenehm.

Schließlich hob Rango die Hand. „Ich werde es mir noch mal überlegen."

Mister Wheeler wollte etwas erwidern, aber Rango sah ihn so entschlossen an, dass er einsehen musste, dass es keinen Zweck hatte weiter auf ihn einzureden.

„Na schön", sagte er und stand auf. „Aber überlegen Sie es sich gut. Sie sind meine einzige Hoffnung."

Mit diesen Worten drehte er sich um und schritt zur Tür. Seine Leute gingen zuerst raus.

Doch bevor er die Tür schloss, drehte er sich noch mal auf der Türschwelle um. „Falls Sie es sich anders überlegen sollten, rufen Sie bei meiner Agentur an. Die wissen immer, wo ich zu erreichen bin."

Dann zog er die Tür hinter sich zu.

Rango atmete erleichtert auf. Endlich waren sie weg. Er hatte schon befürchtet, sie würden nie mehr gehen. Jetzt saß er da, lauschte in die Stille und auf einmal kam es ihm so vor, als ob alles gerade nur eine Illusion gewesen wäre. Nachdenklich stützte er seine Ellenbogen auf den Schreibtisch und lehnte sich nach vorne.

Er hatte gewusst, dass er und Jake sich wiedersehen würden. Das hatte er gewusst, aber nicht auf diese Art und Weise. Aber im Grunde war es doch unvermeidlich gewesen. Jake war ein Verbrecher, ein Gesetzloser. Und er war der Sheriff, dessen Pflicht es war jedem Gesetzlosen entgegenzutreten. Rango hatte gehofft, dass diese Situation nie kommen würde, aber in diesem Fall blieb ihm wohl nichts anderes übrig.

Er seufzte. Dass jemand wieder von Jake bedroht wird, war für ihn teilweise Erleichterung, aber teilweise auch Enttäuschung. Zum einen Erleichterung, weil Jake nichts passiert war. Er wollte ihm dafür danken, dass er ihn gerettet hatte. Anderseits Enttäuschung, weil Jake immer noch im schmutzigen Mörder-Geschäft tätig war. Rango tat es weh, dass ausgerechnet jemand, der sich als sein Lebensretter entpuppte, so ein abscheuliches Leben führte. Im Gegensatz zu seinen Freunden aus der Stadt, alles anständige Bürger. Mit Ausnahme von Ambros, den er einmal beim Falschspielen erwischt hatte. Und Gordy, der jeden Abend betrunken aus dem Saloon kam. Und vielleicht sogar noch ein paar mehr, aber das war nichts im Vergleich zu einem Auftragskiller. Einem sehr grausamen Auftragskiller.

Aber vielleicht… Er hielt inne. Dann stand er auf und ging nachdenklich im Raum auf und ab.

Vielleicht wäre es doch das Beste, wenn er Jake gegenüber stehen würde, bevor es jemand anderes tut. Immerhin hatte Jake ihm das Leben gerettet. Warum sollte Jake ihn umbringen wollen, wenn er ihm einmal geholfen hatte?

„_Sobald du wieder in der Stadt bist, sind wir wieder Rivalen."_

Doch andererseits…

„_Du darfst jetzt nicht aufgeben, Bruder!"_

Das waren seine letzten Worte gewesen. Bruder.

Rango spürte, wie er fröstelte und fasste sich an den Schultern. Sollte er es wirklich riskieren?

Was wenn das ein Fehler war? Vielleicht will Jake ihn nie mehr wiedersehen, damit er nicht dazu gezwungen war gegen ihn zu kämpfen. Trotzdem, wenn jemand Jake entgegentreten soll, dann sollte er es besser tun. Wer weiß. Vielleicht wird Jake ihm gegenüber nicht so aggressiv reagieren wie befürchtet. Zumindest hoffte er das.

Außerdem missfiel Rango der Gedanke, dass jemand Jake etwas antun könnte.

Nachdem Rango noch mal alles durch den Kopf gegangen war, gab er sich einen Ruck, schritt zur Tür und eilte die Straße runter. Dort standen immer noch Mister Wheeler und seine vier Leute, die immer noch bis an die Zähne bewaffnet waren. Offenbar rechneten sie jederzeit mit einem Angriff von Klapperschlangen Jake.

„Mister Wheeler!?", rief Rango von weitem.

Mister Wheeler, der gerade mit einem seiner Leute sprach, drehte sich zu ihm um. Er lächelte erfreut, als er Rango auf sich zukommen sah.

„Ich hab´s mir noch mal überlegt. Okay. Ich bin dabei. Ich werde Sie auf Ihrem Arbeitsgrundstück bewachen. Nur eine Frage: Um was für ein Bauprojekt handelt es sich eigentlich?"


	3. The dam

3. The dam

Rango konnte kaum glauben was er sah! Er rieb sich die Augen und starrte erneut nach vorne. Nicht weit von ihm entfernt erhob sich, in einer Schlucht, ein riesiger Staudamm aus purem Holz. Von oben rann noch viel Wasser runter, aber den Arbeitern schien das nichts auszumachen. Rund um die Schlucht herum erhoben sich prächtige Nadelbäume, die alle Teil eines riesigen Kiefernwaldgebietes waren.

„Was sagen Sie dazu?", fragte Mister Wheeler und gab Rango einen kameradschaftlichen Klaps auf die Schulter. „Da sind Sie sprachlos, was?"

Rango konnte sich immer noch nicht von dem Anblick lösen. Er hatte zwar schon viele Staudämme gesehen, von Menschenhand natürlich, und die waren weitaus gigantischer als dieser. Was ihn nur so beeindruckte war die Tatsache, dass dieser aus purem Holz bestand.

„Woher haben Sie das ganze Holz her und warum nehmen Sie nur Holz? Ist das nicht zu gefährlich?"

„Meine Arbeiter bevorzugen nur Holz", antwortete Mister Wheeler „Und wie Sie sehen, sind diese absolute Arbeiter vom Fach. Alle Arbeiter bestehen nur aus Bibern."

Rango schaute erneut nach unten. Ja, das war ihm vorher nicht aufgefallen. Es waren wirklich nur Biber. Ja, Biber sind Facharbeiter in Sachen Holzbauten. Dass er nicht früher darauf gekommen war.

„Das Holz, Mister Rango", fuhr Mister Wheeler fort. „Haben wir direkt von hier beschafft. Der _Wald_ ist voll davon." Er lachte über seinen unlustigen Scherz. „Das erspart Transport- und Materialkosten. Und wegen der Gefahr, wie Sie sagten, brauchen Sie sich keine Sorgen zu machen. Es sind alles Facharbeiter. Die wissen, wie man einen Staudamm zu bauen hat."

„Oh, davon bin ich überzeugt", sagte Rango mit etwas Unbehagen.

Mister Wheeler lenkte seinen Roadrunner die Schlucht entlang Richtung Staudamm.

Rango ließ seinen Blick schweifen. Die Landschaft war steinig, aber es erstreckten sich rund herum kräftige, hohe Nadelbäume in sattem Grün. Das Wetter stimmte auch. Die Sonne schien warm herab und der Himmel war fast wolkenlos. Es war ein Tag wie aus einem Bilderbuch. Nur der Staudamm passte irgendwie nicht so richtig in diese Wald-Idylle.

Er zuckte die Achseln. Was ging ihm das an? Das war nun mal Business. Er seufzte und dachte an seine Stadt zurück. Was die anderen wohl dazu gesagt hätten?

„Und wozu brauchen Sie den Staudamm?", fragte Rango, während er seinen Roadrunner hinter Mister Wheeler hergehen ließ.

„Wozu man einen Staudamm braucht?", wiederholte Mister Wheeler in einem ungläubigen Ton und lachte.

„Mister Rango. Ich glaube, Sie müssen noch einiges über Urlaubs-Management lernen."

Er deutete nach vorne, wo hinter dem Staudamm am See mehrere kleine Baustellen von kleinen Häusern aufgestellt worden waren.

„Wie Sie sehen, werden die Ferienhäuser direkt an den Stausee gebaut. Somit wird der Staudamm nicht nur für einen schönen Badesee sorgen, sondern gleichzeitig zur Stromversorgung dienen. Alles aus der Natur. Deshalb nenne ich es auch `The influence of nature´."

Er machte eine Kunstpause und drehte sich zu Rango um.

„Nun? Was sagen Sie dazu?"

„Oh ja. Sehr einfallsreich", sagte Rango, obwohl er es nicht brillant fand.

„Allerdings, Mister Rango. Das ist der Fortschritt."

Rango hielt inne.

„_Die Zukunft, Mister Rango. Die Zukunft.… Ich sah, wie der Fortschritt voranschritt."_

Rango fröstelte. Ihm war der Fortschritt etwas zuwider. Es erinnerte ihn immer wieder an den Bürgermeister von Dreck, der wegen dem Fortschritt ganze Leute betrogen hatte, nur um ebenfalls seine Pläne des Fortschritts in die Tat umzusetzen.

Er seufzte. Der Fortschritt war nicht aufzuhalten. Das war nun mal Tatsache. Er hoffte, dass wenigstens seine Stadt für alle Ewigkeiten davon verschont bleiben würde.

Endlich hatten sie den Staudamm erreicht. Rango stieg ab und wagte einen Blick über die Schlucht-Kante. Er wich zurück. Da runter wollte er jetzt nicht fallen. Die Wände gingen steil und tief abwärts und waren vom Fluss ausgewaschen. Er sah sich um. Der Fluss und die Schlucht waren höchstwahrscheinlich ein kleiner Canyon.

„Mister Rango?", rief Mister Wheeler. „Wo bleiben Sie denn?"

Rango sah zu Mister Wheeler rüber, der mit einem der Biber-Arbeiter neben dem oberen Baugerüst des Staudammes stand.

„Komme sofort!", antwortete Rango und eilte zu ihnen rüber. Als er direkt neben dem Baugerüst stand, hörte er das Tosen des Wassers, das noch immer dem Staudamm in die Schlucht runterstürzte. Die Wasser-Gischt verströmte in seiner Umgebung eine Kälte, die Rango gar nicht behagte.

„Mister Rango?", sagte Mister Wheeler. „Das ist Mister Hardwood. Er ist der Leiter des Staudammbauprojekts und überwacht die Arbeit."

Mister Hardwood, ein stämmiger Biber in typischer Bauarbeiterkleidung, kam auf ihn zu und streckte ihm grüßend die Hand entgegen.

„Mister Rango. Schön Sie kennen zu lernen. Ich und meine Leute haben schon viel von Ihnen gehört."

„So? Na, ich hoffe, nichts Negatives", sagte Rango scherzend.

„Oh nein. Nicht doch. Ganz im Gegenteil! Man erzählt sogar sehr viel Lobenswertes über Sie. Zum Beispiel, dass Sie sieben Männer mit einer Kugel erlegt haben sollten…"

Rango wurde rot. „Äh… ich glaube, dem sollten Sie nicht so viel Beachtung schenken."

Er schluckte. Sein Schwindel, mit einer Kugel sieben Männer erschossen zu haben, war also immer noch in aller Munde. Verflixt. Hoffentlich redete keiner mehr darüber solange er hier war. Zum Glück kam Mister Hardwood nicht mehr dazu näher darauf einzugehen, denn Mister Wheeler lenkte seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf seine Aufgabe.

„Mister Hardwood? Wollten Sie Mister Rango nicht etwas über den Staudamm erzählen?"

„Wie? A-ach so. Natürlich! Also, wie Sie sehen, besteht der Staudamm aus Holz…"

„Ja, das habe ich gemerkt", meinte Rango leise und schaute mit unbehaglichem Gefühl nach unten. Er wollte gar nicht daran denken, was passieren würde, wenn der Staudamm einriss.

„Wir verwenden dafür nur das beste Holz aus der Waldregion…"

So verging der Nachmittag und Rango musste sich die ganze Zeit Vorträge über Staudammbauten anhören, wobei Mister Hardwood seinen Vortrag weiter ausdehnte und erzählte, was er schon für andere Staudämme gebaut hatte.

Den Rest des Tages führte Mister Wheeler ihn durch die Baustellen der Ferienbungalows und beteuerte immer wieder, wie stolz er darauf war, die Natur auf diese Art und Weise den Feriengästen einen Schritt näher bringen zu können.

„Und hier, Mister Rango, werden die Ferienhäuser errichtet. Ferien in der freien Natur, weshalb es für mich so wichtig war den Staudamm aus Holz zu bauen. Nur die Natur ist die Natur selber. Deshalb nenne ich es `Green Holiday´. Direkt an einem Badesee. Mit zusätzlicher Stromversorgung des Staudamms. Alles naturgetreu…"

* * *

><p>Es war spät am Abend. Gedankenverloren lehnte sich Rango gegen das Gerüst, das den Staudamm abgrenzte. Sein Kopf fühlte sich schwer an. Den ganzen Tag hatte er sich diese Natururlaubsvorträge anhören müssen. Jetzt war er froh, endlich wieder etwas Ruhe zu haben. Er nahm einen tiefen Atemzug. Diese Idylle und die Ruhe der Natur ließ seine Romantik wieder auflodern. Alles schien so friedlich. Er schloss die Augen und ließ das Rauschen des Flusses auf sein Gemüt einwirken. Sein rauschendes Lied klang wie am Tag. Wasser kennt wohl kein Tag und Nacht, dachte er.<p>

Doch die Idylle wurde unterbrochen, als zwei Arbeiter vorbeigingen, die den Bau am Abend überwachten.

„Ich habe gehört, dass der Chef eine Drohung von Jake bekommen hat", begann der Erste.

„Psst, nicht so laut", raunte ihm der Zweite zu. „Über diesen Killer zu reden bringt Unglück. Tu einfach so, als ob nichts wäre. Das ist immer noch die beste Art das Unheil nicht herauf zu beschwören…"

Die Stimmen entfernten sich. Aber diese paar Sätze hatten schon genügt, dass Rango nervös seine Finger zu kneten begann.

Wann würde Jake sich blicken lassen? Morgen, übermorgen oder überübermorgen? Vielleicht war er sogar schon hier und lauerte in der Dunkelheit.

Mit einem Mal war Rangos Selbstsicherheit für einen kurzen Moment dahin.

Was wird passieren? Wie wird Jake reagieren, wenn er ihn hier sieht? Wird er wütend sein oder wird er froh sein, dass er noch lebte?

Rangos Magen krampfte sich zusammen. Er hatte ein ungutes Gefühl bei dieser Sache. Oder redete er sich dieses ungute Gefühl nur ein? War seine Sorge berechtigt?

Er fuhr erschrocken zusammen, als ein Abendvogel über die Baumwipfeln flog. Sein Blick wanderte zum See, der friedlich im Flussbett lag.

„Ist das die Ruhe vor dem Sturm?", flüstere er leise vor sich hin.

Er wusste es nicht. Er konnte nur hoffen, dass alles gut ging.

Bevor sich Rango zurückzog richtete er im Stillen ein Stoßgebet zum Himmel.

„Bitte, Jake! Vergiss nicht, dass wir Brüder sind."

* * *

><p><strong>What will happen? Be curious about it. ;) Next chapter follows...<strong>

**General information: The landscape, which I´m describing is part of the Yosemite National Park. **


	4. The hitman

4. The hitman

Am nächsten Morgen liefen die Bauarbeiten im gewohnten Gang weiter. Rango hielt sich in der Nähe von Mister Wheeler auf, der einige Angelegenheiten mit dem Bauleiter über die Bungalows besprach.

Rango rieb sich die Augen und gähnte mehrere Male. Er hatte letzte Nacht kein Auge zugetan. Ständig hatte er an Jake denken müssen. Vielleicht war die Drohung von den Gegner des Bauprojektes nur leeres Gerede gewesen und hatten Mister Wheeler nur Angst einjagen wollen.

Sein Blick wanderte wieder zu Mister Wheeler, der immer noch heftig mit dem Bauleiter diskutierte. Anscheinend war er mit einem der Baupläne nicht zufrieden.

Rango schnaubte leise. Dieses Bild. Genau wie damals beim Bürgermeister, der auch ständig über den Bauplänen gebeugt war und es nicht abwarten konnte, bis seine Bauwerke endlich standen. Wie sehr Rango dieses Bild gehasst hatte. Er hörte immer noch die hochmütige spöttische Stimme, der Lob des Fortschritts.

Rango schüttelte den Kopf. Das war nicht sein Gebiet. Es ging ihm also gar nichts an.

Er sah sich um. Alles schien normal zu sein. Nichts deutete auf eine Gefahr hin. Sogar der Staudamm konnte heute Morgen komplett dicht gemacht werden, ohne dass es Probleme gegeben hatte.

Er stutzte, als er einen Biber an einem der Ferienhäuser erblickte und dieser sich schwer tat ein Brett hochzustemmen. Kurz entschlossen ging Rango auf ihn zu.

„Helfende Hand gefällig?", fragte er.

Der Biber sah überrascht auf, als Rango ihm half das Brett hochzuheben.

„Oh, vielen Dank, Mister Rango. Aber das ist doch nicht nötig. Sie haben doch schon genug zu tun."

„Och, ich bin harte Arbeit gewohnt."

Der Biber sah sich suchend um. Rango ahnte, wonach er suchte. „Hammer und Nägel gefällig?"

Er reichte ihm den Hammer rüber. Der Biber nickte dankbar. „Vielen Dank."

Hastig schlug er den ersten Nagel an die Bretter, damit es nicht runterfiel. Rango hielt solange den anderen Teil des Brettes hoch.

„Sagen Sie, arbeiten Sie schon länger hier?", fragte Rango belanglos.

„Och, ich bin schon mehrere Jahre in diesem Geschäft."

„Ist ja auch ein ziemlich großes Bauprojekt hier", fuhr Rango fort.

Der Biber nickte. „Ja, das ist ein großes Projekt."

Rango nickte und ließ das Brett los, als der Biber die andere Seite hielt und dort ebenfalls die Nägel einschlug. Rango tat so als würde er sich bewundernd umsehen.

„Tja, wenn das hier wirklich so ein gutes Bauprojekt ist, warum sind dann einige Leute mit diesem Bauprojekt nicht einverstanden?"

Der Biber hielt kurz in seiner Arbeit inne. „Eigentlich dürfen wir nicht darüber reden."

„Sie können es mir ruhig sagen", meinte Rango. „Ich bin schließlich Sheriff und kann einiges für mich behalten."

Der Biber schien immer noch zu zögern. Doch dann räusperte er sich.

„Nun, noch vor wenigen Monaten lag hier eine kleine Siedlung. Es waren Siedler aus ärmeren Verhältnissen. Mister Wheeler war davon überzeugt hier das neue, große Ferienparadies errichten zu können und bot den Siedlern eine Menge Geld an. Diese lehnten seine Angebote jedoch immer wieder ab. Schließlich aber nach wenigen Wochen verkauften die Siedler freiwillig das Land."

„Warum?"

„Das wissen wir nicht genau. Anscheinend, weil sie irgendwelche Probleme hatten."

Rangos Gesicht verfinsterte sich. „Hatte Mister Wheeler vielleicht etwas mit diesen Problemen zu tun gehabt?"

Dem Biber fiel der Hammer aus der Hand. „Das wissen wir nicht! Das ist nur eine Vermutung. Ich meine, letzten Endes hatte er das Land bekommen."

Rango spürte, wie sich seine Haltung verkrampfte.

„Er kommt! Er kommt!"

Rango drehte sich um. Einer der Frettchen-Reiter kam im wilden Galopp auf seinem Roadrunner angerast, dicht gefolgt von seinen Kollegen. Einer von ihnen saß in gekrümmter Haltung im Sattel. Seine Kumpanen halfen ihm vom Roadrunner runter und schleppten ihn mit rüber zu Mister Wheeler.

„Wir haben Jake gesehen!", hörte er einen von ihnen keuchend sagen. „Er ist auf dem Weg hierher!"

Rangos Hautfarbe wechselte unwillkürlich von grün nach dunkel grau.

„Und wo ist er jetzt?"; fragte Mister Wheeler.

„Ein, zwei Meilen südlich von hier", sagte das Frettchen noch ganz außer Atem. „Wir haben versucht ihn aufzuhalten, aber er war schneller. Greg hat es dabei erwischt."

Er deutete auf seinen Kollegen, der sich mit einem Tuch die blutende Schulter abtupfte.

Alle Arbeiter hatten von ihrer Arbeit aufgesehen und redeten aufgeregt wild durcheinander.

„Nur keine Sorge!", rief Mister Wheeler. „Wir haben doch dafür den besten Sheriff."

Er deute auf Rango, der ganz blass geworden war. Alle starrten ihn an.

„Er ist der Einzige, der Jake das Wasser reichen konnte. Habt nur keine Angst. Er wird uns beschützen."

Unsicher sah sich Rango nach allen Seiten um. „Äh, ja … natürlich werde ich das." Er lächelte gequält.

„Ihr seht", fuhr Mister Wheeler fort. „Ihr braucht euch absolut keine Sorgen zu machen. Also geht wieder an eure Arbeit."

Murmelnd und diskutierend wandten sich die Arbeiter wieder ihren Bauarbeiten zu.

Mister Wheeler war an Rango herangetreten und beugte sich flüsternd zu ihm rüber.

„Mister Rango, ich verlasse mich auf Sie."

Rango schluckte schwer.

* * *

><p>Es war noch nicht Feierabend, aber die Sonne neigte sich langsam dem Horizont zu. Und immer noch war von Jake weit und breit nichts zu sehen. Trotzdem war Rango mehr als mulmig zumute. Unruhig ging er auf und ab.<p>

Jake hatte ihm zwar geholfen, aber was ging schon im Kopf einer Schlange vor? Jake war einer von der düsteren Sorte. Was wenn er doch nicht…?

Er schüttelte den Kopf. Ach komm schon. So viel Gefühl wird er doch wohl noch haben. So kaltblütig kann kein Lebewesen sein.

Rango versuchte sich zu beruhigen. Vielleicht hatten die Wächter sich geirrt und es war nicht Jake. Vielleicht war es eine ganz andere Schlange gewesen, die nur kurz des Weges daher gekrochen kam. Sie sind alle nur etwas überdreht. Wenn man Jake in der Nähe vermutete, kann man nur nervös werden. Und jemand, der nur auf Mord aus ist, muss man sich ja fürchten. Rango konnte sich vorstellen, dass die meisten Arbeiter nicht wagemutig waren. Keiner würde sich freiwillig Klapperschlangen Jake in den Weg stellen. Mit Ausnahme von ihm.

Er schluckte. Aber das war nur einmal gewesen. Außerdem hatte er damals einen Trick auf Lager gehabt. Aber hier… einen richtigen Plan hatte er hier nicht.

Er fuhr zusammen. Jemand schrie auf. Rango sah sich suchend um. Das Geschrei kam eindeutig vom Staudamm. Dort rannten mehrere Biber in Panik das Gerüst hoch und flüchteten sich hinter die Gerüste der Häuser.

„Mister Rango!", rief einer der Biber. „Mister Rango! Jake ist hier!"

Rango spürte, wie er wieder ganz blass wurde. Jetzt war es soweit.

„Kommen Sie!"

Hastig zerrte ihn der Biber zum Staudamm. Dort angekommen deutete er aufgeregt nach unten.

Rango konnte kaum glauben was er sah. Mister Hardwood rannte wie ein Verrückter die Gerüst-Treppe des Staudammes hoch, dicht gefolgt von Mister Wheeler, der offenbar selber gerade eine Inspektion des Staudammes durchführen wollte. Und ein paar Ebenen weiter unten stand…Rango konnte es kaum glauben,… Jake.

Schwungvoll wand sich die große Klapperschlange den Staudamm hoch und ringelte sich gekonnt eine Baugerüstebene nach der anderen nach oben, immer wieder hinter Mister Wheeler her. Die Gerüsthalter bogen sich unter dem Gewicht der Klapperschlange und gaben ein unheilvolles Ächzen von sich.

Rango fasste sich an den Kopf. War Jake verrückt geworden? Der Staudamm könnte doch unter seinem Gewicht zusammenbrechen.

„Er macht den Staudamm kaputt!"

„Nur keine Sorge", meinte der Biber neben ihm. „Solange die Grundrüstung nicht kaputt geht, ist alles in Ordnung."

Rango sah ihn zweifelnd an.

„Mister Rango! Sie müssen etwas tun!", rief ein anderer Biber.

Rango drehte sich um. Alle Arbeiter hatten sich hinter ihm versammelt und sahen ihn erwartungsvoll an.

„Äh… oh ja. Natürlich."

Etwas unwohl stieg Rango auf das Staudammgerüst und kletterte nach unten.

* * *

><p>Jake war mit seinen Zielobjekten bereits auf einer Ebene. Gerade wollten Mister Hardwood und Mister Wheeler die nächste Treppe hoch flüchten, als Jake vor ihren Augen mit einem harten Schlag seines Schwanzes die Treppe runterschlug und diese in Trümmern auf den Boden der Schlucht krachte. Nun waren die beiden auf dem Gerüst gefangen.<p>

Triumphierend ließ sich Jake auf den Holzplanken des Gerüstes nieder.

In seiner Not hatte Mister Wheeler seinen Revolver aus seiner Jacke gezogen, doch Jake war schneller und schlug sie ihm aus der Hand. Der Revolver wirbelte durch die Luft und zerschellte auf den Boden. Jetzt richtete er seine Waffe am Schwanzende auf und hielt sie drohend vor Mister Wheeler.

Jake grinste triumphierend. „Ich erledige _immer_ meinen Auftrag."

„Jake! Lass ihn in Ruhe!"

* * *

><p><strong>Oh, Jake. What are you going to do now?<strong> **Be careful!**


	5. Would you?

**Okay, here the next chapter now. What will happen now? **

* * *

><p>5. Would you?<p>

Jake drehte sich um. Rango gefror das Blut in den Adern, als ihn Jakes Augen trafen.

„Na sieh mal einer an", sagte Jake. „So sieht man sich wieder."

Rango schluckte. Er stand wie Jake auf den Holzplanken des Baugerüstes und versuchte so selbstbewusst wie nur möglich zu wirken. „Äh, ja. Die Welt ist klein."

Nervös ließ er seine Hand auf dem Griff seines Revolvers gleiten, der immer noch in seinem Holster seines Gürtels steckte.

Rango bemerkte, wie Jake prüfend an ihm runter sah. Wollte er feststellen, ob die Schusswunde von damals irgendwelche bleibenden Schäden hinterlassen hatte? Er wusste es nicht. Jake sah wieder in sein Gesicht. Seine Augen waren entspannt.

Doch dann fuhr er herum und drehte sich um, als er merkte, wie Mister Wheeler versuchte an dem noch verbliebenen Gerüst hochzuklettern. Der Geschäftsmann hielt sofort inne, als er wieder in Jakes Revolver blickte.

Jake schnaubte wütend. Dabei redete er zu Rango, ohne sich dabei umzudrehen.

„Jetzt verschwinde, Sheriff! Ich hab was zu erledigen."

„Jake!", begann Rango von neuem. „Ich warne dich! Das wirst du nicht tun!"

„Was willst du, Kleiner?", fuhr Jake ihn an. „Was geht dich das eigentlich an?"

„Ich bin im Auftrag von Mister Wheeler hier und soll darauf aufpassen, dass _du_ ihm keinen Ärger machst."

Jake drehte sich um. Jetzt war es geschäftliche Konkurrenz für ihn.

Als Rango wieder in Jakes Augen sah, wich er erschrocken ein paar Schritte zurück. In Jakes Augen lag der Ausdruck von Mord. Ein Blick, wie er ihn damals bei ihrem Duell gesehen hatte.

„Los, Mister Rango!", hörte er jemanden von der Schluchtkante runterrufen. Rango sah nach oben und erkannte die Arbeiter, die sich dort oben versammelt hatten und gebannt zu ihm runter starrten.

Jake zischte verärgert. Offensichtlich war ihm die Anwesenheit von Publikum unangenehm.

„Hör zu", begann Jake so ruhig wie nur möglich, aber der Sarkasmus in seiner Stimme war nicht zu überhören. „Du machst deinen Job und ich meinen. Also, wenn du so freundlich wärst, dass ich zuerst meinen Auftrag machen kann."

Rango zog seinen Revolver und richtete ihn auf Jake.

„Nicht solange ich hier bin."

Als Jake den Revolver sah, blitzte für einen kurzen Moment etwas in seinen Augen auf.

„_Man braucht nur eine Kugel."_

Jake blinzelte, nahm aber sofort wieder eine entschlossene Haltung ein. Auf keinen Fall, wollte er sich wieder vor Augenzeugen blamieren, nur weil ihn eine Echse verscheucht hatte. Sein Ruf war jetzt sowieso schon wegen Rango erheblich gesunken.

„Zwing mich nicht dir weh zu tun", zischte Jake drohend. „Lass mich nur meinen Auftrag ausführen und dann bin ich wieder weg."

Er hob seinen Revolver und richtete ihn auf Rango. Auch Rango hob seinen Revolver etwas höher. Beide ließen sich nicht aus den Augen. Mit jeder Sekunde wuchs die Anspannung zwischen ihnen immer mehr. Jake knurrte drohend. Rangos Augen wurden zu Schlitzen. Langsam kam Jake auf ihn zu, immer in Augenkontakt mit ihm, als wollte er ihn hypnotisieren.

Rango beobachte ihn, bewegte sich aber nicht von der Stelle.

„Jake! Bleib wo du bist!" Rango entsicherte seinen Revolver. „Zwing mich nicht zu schießen!"

„Würdest du das wirklich tun?" Jake grinste fies. „Wäre das dein Dank?"

Innerlich zuckte Rango zusammen. Jake hatte ihre letzte Begegnung vor einigen Monaten nicht vergessen. Vergeblich versuchte Rango irgendetwas Vertrautes in Jakes Augen zu lesen. Aber Jakes Augen blieben kalt. Die Vertrautheit und die Freundschaft, die er vor zwei Monaten darin gesehen hatte; waren jetzt nicht mehr zu erkennen. Als ob sie nie existiert hätten.

„_Du darfst jetzt nicht aufgeben, Bruder!"_

Er hatte ihn Bruder genannt.

Auf Rangos Gesicht bildete sich ein Ausdruck von Unsicherheit. Er hatte doch nie mehr vorgehabt Jake mit einer Waffe zu drohen. Nein, er wollte mit ihm reden. Aber hier…

Verflixt! Irgendwie hatte er sich ihre Begegnung ganz anders vorgestellt. Statt ihm für seine Hilfe zu danken, starrten jetzt unzählige Leute zu ihm runter und erwarteten von ihm sich mutig dem Kampf zu stellen. Unmöglich konnte er jetzt seine Drohung zurücknehmen, sonst würde man ihn für feige halten. Obwohl, feige hin oder her. Er hatte sich geschworen mit Jake vernünftig zu reden.

Rango konnte kaum glauben was er tat. Mit zittrigen Händen hielt er seinen Revolver weiter auf Jake gerichtet. „Ich werde nicht schießen, wenn du nur verschwindest."

Jake grinste. Man sah ihm an, dass er nicht damit rechnete, dass Rango seine Drohung wahr machen würde. Zentimeter für Zentimeter rückte er näher.

„Jake! Bleib zurück!"

Rango spürte, wie seine Stimme zitterte. Er wollte Jake nichts tun. Und Jake schien das ganz genau zu wissen.

Noch einmal versuchte er ihn zum Stillstand zu zwingen.

„Ich warne dich, Jake! Sonst schieße ich!"

„Würdest du das wirklich tun, _Sheriff_?", fragte Jake mit einem leichten Hauch von Spott.

Würde er wirklich? Rangos Hand lockerte sich auf dem Abzug. Würde er es wirklich tun?

Seine Augen weiteten sich. Zweifel lag in ihnen und Jake erkannte das sofort.

Rango wich ängstlich zurück. Jake folgte ihn mit Abstand.

„Komm schon, Kleiner", sagte Jake spöttisch. „Bevor sich hier noch jemand weh tut."

Rangos Schritte nach hinten wurden schneller. Dann… . Er wusste später nicht, ob es an den nassen Holzplanken oder an seiner Unsicherheit gelegen hatte.

Er verlor das Gleichgewicht, rutschte aus und fiel nach hinten.

PENG!

Der Schuss hallte ihm noch Jahre lang in den Ohren. Alles was Rango wusste war, dass er auf einmal auf dem Rücken lag. Seine Hand verkrampft auf dem Abzug. Noch ganz erschrocken richtete er sich auf. Jakes Augen waren geweitet.

Rango wollte was sagen, aber seine Stimme versagte. Er hatte doch nicht… oder doch?

Er sah, wie Jake zurückwich, sich krümmte, noch mal einen fassungslosen Blick auf Rango warf, dessen Kopf wie gelähmt war. Hilflos sah das Chamäleon zu, wie Jake zur Seite kippte und auf mehrere Gerüste krachte.

Das hielt der Staudamm nicht aus.

Mister Hardwood und Mister Wheeler, die alles mitangesehen hatten, kletterten in Panik das Gerüst hoch.

Rango, noch ganz geschockt, hörte ein Ächzen und Krachen. Er sah neben sich. Die Holzwand hatte Risse bekommen. Schnell stürmte Rango auf die Seite und kletterte bis zum Rand der Staudammwand. Jetzt wurde aus dem Ächzen ein unheilvolles Stöhnen. Mit lautem Krachen gab der Riss in der Wand nach und mit lautem Tosen bahnte sich das gestaute Wasser einen Weg durch den Riss und stürzte in die Schlucht. Rango in seiner Not presste sich an die Wand. Die Gischt durchnässte seine Kleidung. Verkrampft hielt er sich an den Seitenbalken fest. Schließlich verstummte das laute Brausen und das Tosen des Flusses verklang zu einem seichten Plätschern. Der Fluss versiegte und nahm wieder seinen normalen Verlauf.

So langsam wagte Rango wieder seine Augen zu öffnen. Die Staudammwand war größtenteils eingerissen und zerrissene, zersplitterte Holzplanken säumten den Einriss der Staudammmauer.

Zögernd löste sich Rango aus seiner Erstarrung und wagte einen Blick nach unten in die Schlucht, die nun komplett mit Wasser gefüllt war. Doch von Jake war nichts mehr zu sehen. Fassungslos sank er auf den verbliebenen Planken in die Knie, völlig außerstande etwas zu sagen. Sein Blick fiel auf seine Waffe, die er immer noch in der Hand hielt. Dann schüttelte er ungläubig den Kopf.

„Nein, nein", murmelte er und schlug sich die Hände vors Gesicht. Sein Revolver glitt neben ihn auf die nassen, zersplitterten Holzplanken.

Nein! Was habe ich getan?!

Er hatte ihn erschossen!

* * *

><p><strong>JAKE! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!<strong>

**What has Rango done?!**

**Is this the end of Rattlesnake Jake?**


	6. One bullet

**Well, here the next chapter. Let´s read what will happen next. Is Jake really dead?**

* * *

><p>6. One bullet<p>

„Sie haben es geschafft!"

Alle Arbeiter jubelten, als Rango mit großer Mühe den Staudamm hochgeklettert kam. Oben angekommen erwarteten ihn die ganzen Arbeiter.

„Sie sind wirklich der Größte!", begann der Erste und schüttelte ihm heftig die Hand.

„Ja! EIN HOCH AUF RANGO!"

„Hipp, hipp, hurra!"

Alle stimmten in den Jubel mit ein.

Einige hoben Rango auf ihre Schultern und warfen ihn immer wieder hoch in die Luft.

Doch die Jubelrufe und Gratulationen zogen an Rango vorbei, wie ein tonloser Film.

Als die Arbeiter ihn endlich wieder auf den Boden absetzten, war er immer noch völlig geistesabwesend.

„Mister Rango", rief Mister Wheeler. „Sie haben uns und der ganzen Bevölkerung einen großen Dienst erwiesen. Sie sind wirklich ein großer Held."

Betroffen schaute Rango zu Boden.

„Aber ihr Staudamm ist kaputt", flüsterte er traurig.

„Das macht doch nichts. Hauptsache ich habe eine große Sorge weniger. Hey! Nun schauen Sie nicht so betrübt. Der Schurke hat es verdient."

Rango hob den Kopf und starrte ins Leere. „Ja, das hat er", murmelte er leise.

„Und alles nur mit einer Kugel", meldete sich ein Arbeiter. „Wie damals, als Sie die Jenkins Brüder erlegt hatten."

In diesem Moment hatte Rango das Gefühl in Tränen auszubrechen.

* * *

><p>Nur mit Mühe hatte Rango sich hastig von der jubelnden Menge verabschieden und ihnen eine Feier ausreden können. Mit Überredungskunst konnte er Mister Wheeler dazu überreden ihn frühzeitig gehenzulassen, da er seinen Schutz nicht mehr länger benötigte.<p>

„Bescheiden unser Held, bescheiden, bescheiden", hatte er Mister Wheeler noch reden hören.

Kaum saß Rango auf seinem Roadrunner, ritt er eilig davon. Er wollte nur weg. Weg von diesem Ort, weg von der jubelnden Menge.

* * *

><p>Nachdem weit genug gekommen war, verlangsamte er das Tempo des Roadrunners und im bedächtigen Schritt setzte er seinen Weg Richtung Dreck fort. Die Dämmerung brach an und die Sonne, die sich langsam dem Horizont zuneigte, verbreitete eine unangenehme Kälte.<p>

Schweigend starrte er vor sich hin. Trauer malte sich auf seinem Gesicht ab und ein unendliches Schuldgefühl machte sich in seinem Magen breit. Noch von weitem hörte er die Jubelrufe, doch Rango war völlig in sich gekehrt. Zögernd hielt er seinen Roadrunner an.

Eine Weile verharrte er in dieser Position. Schließlich konnte er nicht mehr länger an sich halten und begann ohne Hemmungen zu weinen. Zuerst leise, dann wurde aus seinem Schluchzen ein Wehklagen.

Er konnte es nicht glauben. Er hatte ihn erschossen. Zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben hatte er jemanden erschossen. Ausgerechnet _ihn_, den größten Killer des ganzen Westens!

Sollte er als Sheriff nicht darüber froh sein? Als Sheriff vielleicht, aber als normales Wesen… und außerdem, er wollte es doch gar nicht.

Er spürte, wie ihm die Tränen in die Augen stiegen und über seine Wangen liefen. Für einen Moment hatte er das Gefühl nie wieder aufhören zu können.

„_Würdest du wirklich?"_

Er hatte es getan! Aber er wollte das doch nicht. Oder doch? Nein!

Rango merkte wie der Roadrunner, auf dem er saß, unruhig wurde.

Schnell stieg Rango ab und setzte sich auf einen Felsen. Dort ließ er seinen Tränen weiter ihren freien Lauf. Nach einer Weile hatte er nicht mehr die Kraft weiter zu weinen.

Nachdem er sich etwas beruhigt hatte, wischte er sich mit dem Ärmel übers Gesicht, das ganz salzig schmeckte. Er angelte nach seinem Taschentuch und schnäuzte sich mehrere Male. Dann atmete er mehrere Male tief durch. Langsam wurde er ruhiger. Dann starrte er nur noch vor sich hin und versuchte seine Gedanken wieder zu ordnen. Aber in seinem Kopf herrschte das reinste Chaos.

Wie konnte das nur passieren?

Mit noch etwas zittrigen Fingern holte er seinen Revolver hervor und schob das Magazin mehrere Male raus und rein, immer auf die leere Stelle starrend, wo zuvor die erste Kugel gewesen war.

„_Alles mit nur einer Kugel."_

„Ja", murmelte er. „Nur eine Kugel."

Irgendetwas war nicht richtig.

„_Wäre das dein Dank?"_

Wieder stiegen ihm die Tränen in die Augen, konnte aber noch im letzten Moment einen erneuten weinerlichen Krampf unterdrücken. Stumm lauschte er in die Stille. Der Wald um ihn herum versank in dunklen Farben und schien seiner Trauer zu lauschen.

Rango wusste nicht, wie lange er dort saß. Erst als die Sonne ihre letzten Strahlen warf und hinter den Hügeln verschwand, hob er den Kopf. Ein Tag ging zu Ende und mit ihm ein Leben. Rango seufzte. In Augenblicken wie diesen, wurde ihm bewusst, wie vergänglich das Leben war. Aber dass ausgerechnet er dieses Leben beendet hatte…

Wieder starrte er auf seinen Revolver.

Dabei hatte er Jake nur danke sagen wollen und nun, nun konnte er das nicht mehr.

In diesem Moment kam sich Rango wie ein Verbrecher vor. Obwohl… Jake war derjenige, der daran schuld gewesen war. Hätte er keinen Mord verüben wollen, dann wäre es nie so weit gekommen. Rango hatte sich in diesem Fall also völlig korrekt verhalten. Ihm traf keine Schuld…

Er hielt sich an den Kopf. Wieder rasten seine Gedanken, wie auf einer Achterbahn, was ihn völlig nervös machte. Noch mehr Stress konnte er heute unmöglich verkraften.

Trotzdem, selbst wenn es nicht seine Schuld gewesen war, so fühlte er sich dazu verpflichtet für Jake noch etwas zu tun. Und er wusste auch ganz genau was.

Nachdem er noch mal einen tiefen Atemzug genommen hatte, stand er auf, wischte sich noch mal mit seinem Ärmel übers Gesicht und ging zu seinem Roadrunner. Dort stieg er auf und machte kehrt.

Er wollte ihn wenigstens noch bestatten. Zumindest das war er ihm schuldig.

* * *

><p>Langsam und völlig in sich zusammengesunken, ritt Rango flussabwärts am Flussufer entlang. Anders als beim Staudamm verlief das Ufer hier nicht steil, sondern flach und war übersät mit Geröll, Steinen und Felsen in jeder Größe. Er musste mehrere Male höllisch aufpassen, dass sein Roadrunner nicht über die losen Steine stolperte.<p>

Mit Unbehagen ließ Rango seinen Blick über den Fluss wandern. Der Gedanke, Jakes Leiche zu sehen, bereitete ihm Magenschmerzen. Tapfer sah er sich immer wieder nach einer treibenden Leiche um oder zumindest das wie Jake aussah. Doch alles was er fand, waren angeschwemmte Holzplanken vom Staudamm, die überall im Fluss verstreut lagen.

Einige trieben noch ziellos im Wasser und erweckten den Eindruck, als hätte irgendwo ein Schiff Schiffbruch erlitten.

Müde rieb sich Rango die Augen. Es würde nicht mehr lange dauern und die Nacht würde anbrechen. Angestrengt sah Rango weiter flussabwärts. Doch von Jake war weit und breit nichts zu sehen.

Als er die Hoffnung schon fast aufgegeben hatte, fiel sein Blick auf den Boden. Sofort hielt er an. Der Boden war nass, obwohl hier kein Wasser floss. Schnell stieg er ab und fühlte auf den Boden. Eindeutig. Es war noch nicht mal zu lange her. Irgendetwas Großes war aus dem Wasser ans Ufer gekrochen.

Suchend sah er sich um. Im schwachen Dämmerlicht erkannte er auf einem Felsen einen dunklen Fleck. Kurz entschlossen ging er darauf zu. Der Fleck kam ihm seltsam vor. Vorsichtig strich er mit der Hand darüber. Es fühlte sich etwas feucht an, war aber schon fast trocken. Er leckte seine Finger an und strich erneut über den Fels. Als er seine Hand wieder zurückzog, war sie ebenfalls etwas dunkel gefärbt.

Rango schnupperte.

Es war Blut.

* * *

><p><strong>A blood trail along a river? Rango, what does it mean? Is it possible that ...?<strong>


	7. Broken trust

**Let´s see what will happen now...**

* * *

><p>7. Broken trust<p>

Ein Funken Hoffnung stieg in Rango auf. Schnell stieg er wieder auf seinen Roadrunner und folgte der wasserfeuchten Spur, die in einen spärlichen Kiefernwald führte. Kaum hatte er den Wald erreicht, hielt er seinen Roadrunner an.

„Jake?", fragte er leise. Irgendwie traute er sich nicht, Jakes Namen zu rufen. Vielleicht irrte er sich ja doch. Oder würde er vielleicht, im schlimmsten Fall, nur eine Leiche finden.

Rango schüttelte den Kopf und begann erneut zu rufen.

„Jake? Bist du hier?"

Doch niemand antwortete. Alles blieb still. Nur das leise Rauschen des Windes, der durch die Baumwipfel wehte, war zu hören. Und einige Vögel und Grillen, die ihr Dämmerungskonzert anstimmten.

„Jake, wo bist du?", wisperte Rango zu sich selbst. Wieder kam ihm dieses schreckliche Schuldgefühl hoch. Er gab seinem Huhn erneut die Sporen und ritt langsam weiter durch den dunklen, kargen Wald.

Rango hielt inne. Nicht weit von ihm entfernt, hatte es im hohen Gras geraschelt.

„Jake?", fragte Rango unsicher.

Zögernd lenkte er den Roadrunner in die Richtung, aus der er das Geräusch vermutete.

„Jake?"

Wieder keine Antwort. Im Dämmerlicht konnte er kaum etwas erkennen. Zögernd stieg er ab und trat näher ans Gras heran. Vorsichtig schob er es zur Seite. Wieder ein Rascheln. Diesmal aber aus einer ganz anderen Richtung.

Rango merkte, wie ihm die Angst hochstieg.

„Jake? Bist du das?"

Wieder ein Rascheln. Rango wurde es langsam unheimlich. Wenn es Jake war, warum antwortete er nicht. Oder war es vielleicht jemand anderes?

„Jake, ich will nur mit dir reden. Das heißt, falls du dazu noch in der Lage bist."

Doch um Rango war nur Schweigen. Wortlos griff er nach seinem Revolver und warf ihn neben sich auf den Boden.

„Siehst du? Ich bin unbewaffnet."

Plötzlich fielen Schüsse neben ihn. Rango sprang zur Seite und fiel auf den steinigen Boden.

„Ich nicht!", hörte er eine vertraute, wütende Stimme.

Kurz darauf tauchte Jake hinter einer Baumgruppe auf. Noch etwas erschrocken, sah Rango zu ihm hoch. So drohend hatte er Jake noch nie gesehen.

„Was willst du, _Sheriff_?!", fuhr die Klapperschlange ihn an. „Um deinen Sieg auszukosten?"

„Nein, nein, nein. Bin ich nicht. Es ist nur… Ich hatte befürchtet, du wärst tot."

„Ach, willst du das jetzt nachholen?!"

Jake stieß mit seinem Kopf vor und hielt direkt vor Rango. Rango glaubte jeden Moment von Jakes Augen in der Zornesglut zu verbrennen. Erschrocken presste sich die Echse auf den Boden.

Er sah, wie Jake zitterte, sich aber bemühte es nicht zu zeigen. Die große Klapperschlange schien Mühe zu haben nicht die Beherrschung zu verlieren.

„Jake! Ich… ich wollte nicht, schießen!", beteuerte Rango panisch. „Ehrlich nicht!"

„Ach ja?", fuhr Jake ihn an. „Sowie damals!"

Rango zuckte zusammen.

„_Man braucht nur eine Kugel."_

Schuldbewusst sah Rango zur Seite. Er konnte Jakes Misstrauen nur zu gut verstehen.

„Jedenfalls brauchtest du nur eine Kugel", sagte Jake und wandte sich ab.

Zitternd richtete sich Rango wieder auf. „Jake, ich wollte das nicht. Es tut mir Leid."

Doch Jake schenkte seiner Entschuldigung keine Beachtung. Er hatte ihm den Rücken zugewandt und starrte wütend in die Ferne.

Vorsichtig trat Rango zu ihm hin. Als er direkt neben der Klapperschlange stand, sah ihn Jake immer noch nicht an. Rango sah an Jake runter. Im schwachen Dämmerlicht erkannte er die Schusswunde. Die Kugel hatte die Schlange am Oberkörper oberhalb seines Revolvergürtels getroffen. Ob sie irgendein lebenswichtiges Organ verletzt hatte? Er hörte, wie Jake mühsam atmete. Rango reckte seinen Hals, um einen genaueren Blick auf die Wunde zu werfen, aber Jake stieß ihn zur Seite.

„Hau ab!", schrie er.

Rango sah ihn fassungslos an.

„Aber ich kann dich doch nicht hier lassen."

„Verschwinde!"

Jake wandte sich ab.

„Aber…"

„VERSCHWINDE! Ich sag es dir nicht noch einmal!"

Traurig machte Rango kehrt. Noch einmal sah er zu Jake rüber. Doch Jake drehte sich nicht um. Mit schweren Herzen stieg das Chamäleon auf seinen Roadrunner und ritt langsam davon.

* * *

><p><strong>Rango, what are you doing? Never give up! Or is this the end of the story?<strong>


	8. My fault

8. My fault

Rango saß am steinigen Flussufer und starrte ins dunkle Wasser.

An diesem Abend hatte er keine Lust mehr zurück nach Dreck zu reiten. Die Ereignisse des heutigen Tages lasteten auf ihn, wie eine Zementlast. Das Lagerfeuer, das hinter ihm brannte, spendete ihm nur wenig Wärme. Es kam ihm vor, als ob sich eine klirrende Kälte in seiner Seele breit machen würde. Er fasste sich an den Schultern und sank mit den Ellbogen auf die Knie.

Schweigend hing er seinen Erinnerungen nach.

Vor zwei Monaten hatte neben ihm auch ein Lagerfeuer gebrannt. Damit hatte Jake ihn gewärmt. Obwohl die Klapperschlange ihn leicht hätte umbringen könnten, so hatte er ihn trotz allem verschont. Auch als er halb im Sterben lag, hatte der Killer ihn nicht aufgegeben.

Rango hatte immer noch das Bild vor sich, wie Jake ihn umschlang und sorgenvoll hochhob, wie ein Vater seinen Sohn. Dieser eine Moment hatte sich tief in seinem Inneren eingebrannt. Rango war schutzlos gewesen und ausgerechnet Jake, der die Gefahr selber war, hatte ihm seinen Schutz angeboten.

Der eine Moment, wo sie sich in die Augen sahen und das Gefühl hatten, wie zwei Blutsverwandte in der Welt zu stehen. Dieser eine Augenblick, der ihnen das Gefühl der Freundschaft gab, trotz ihres großen Berufsunterschiedes.

Er war Sheriff, er ein Gesetzesbrecher.

Aber die Tatsache, dass sie Legenden waren, schlug wie eine Brücke zwischen ihnen. Brücke?

Wieder hörte er die knarrenden, ächzenden Geräusche des einreißenden Staudamms. Wie Jake sich krümmte, in die Tiefe stürzte, in die tosenden Fluten des reißenden Flusses.

Rango spürte, wie sich sein Magen wieder verkrampfte.

Er fühlte immer noch die Waffe in seiner Hand. Seine Waffe, die jetzt eine Kugel weniger hatte. Diese Kugel, die nun im Körper eines Wesens steckte, das bald jederzeit dessen Leben auslöschen könnte.

„Es war meine Schuld", murmelte er leise. „Alles meine Schuld."

Wieder stiegen Rango die Tränen in die Augen.

Der hasserfüllte Blick von Jake hatte ihm mehr wehgetan, als damals seine Schusswunde.

Er hatte so gehofft, dass sie wie Brüder sein könnten und jetzt, jetzt soll alles vergebens gewesen sein?

Mit einem Ruck stand er auf und stampfte wütend aufs Wasser. Er war wütend. Wütend auf sich selbst. Warum? Warum? Warum musste ihm das passieren? Alles nur wegen einer dämlichen Kugel.

Er hielt inne. Bildete er es sich ein oder hörte er Stimmen? Er ließ seinen Blick am Flussufer schweifen. Dann erkannte er in der Ferne Lichter. Lichter von Fackeln.

Er kniff die Augen zusammen, konnte aber nicht genau erkennen, wer es war.

Die Gestalten saßen auf Roadrunnern und schienen mit ihren Fackeln das Gelände abzusuchen. Auf einmal blieben sie stehen.

„Hey!? Ist da jemand?", hörte er jemanden.

Rango wagte nicht sich zu rühren. Wer waren diese Leute und was wollten sie hier?

Als die Reiter keine Antwort erhielten, ritten sie auf ihn zu.

Als sie nur noch wenige Meter von ihm entfernt waren, erkannte Rango, wer die unbekannten Reiter waren. Vor ihm stand Mister Wheeler, begleitet von drei seiner Leute.

„Mister Rango?", begann Mister Wheeler überrascht und trat mit seinem Roadrunner ins Lagerfeuerlicht. „Ich dachte, Sie wären schon längst wieder zurück in der Stadt."

Rango schluckte. „Äh… na ja. Ich dachte, ich bleib noch bis Morgen hier. Ich meine, es wäre doch etwas leichtsinnig, mitten in der Nacht zu reiten."

Mister Wheeler nickte. „Da haben Sie Recht. Es wäre wirklich zu gefährlich. Nebenbei bemerkt, ist Ihnen unterwegs irgendetwas aufgefallen?"

Rango warf ihm einen fragenden Blick zu. „Äh, aufgefallen? Was?"

„Nun ja", fuhr Mister Wheeler fort und lehnte sich dabei auf seinem Roadrunner vor. „Ich dachte vielleicht, dass Sie möglicherweise Jakes Leiche gefunden hätten."

Rango zuckte innerlich zusammen. Er war also nicht der Einzige, der neugierig war, was aus Jake geworden ist. Wenn er ihnen jetzt sagen würde, dass Jake nicht tot war, würden sie bestimmt nicht zögern ihm den Todesstoß zu verpassen. So verletzt wie Jake war, wäre das wohl ein Leichtes für jemanden, einen gefürchteten Killer ins Jenseits zu befördern. Und Rango konnte sich sehr gut vorstellen, dass Mister Wheeler einer von der Sorte war, der dazu keine Hemmungen hatte, wenn er schon in der Lage war, eine Siedlerfamilie für sein Bauprojekt zu vertreiben.

„Ob ich seine Leiche gefunden hätte?", wiederholte Rango in einem uninteressierten Ton. „Also eigentlich kann ich mir das nicht vorstellen. Ich meine, die Strömung des Flusses ist sehr stark. Da könnte ich mir vorstellen, dass die Leiche sehr, sehr weit getrieben worden ist. Also ich habe jedenfalls keine Leiche gesehen."

Das war nicht mal gelogen. Aber Mister Wheeler schien sich damit nicht zufrieden zu geben.

„Mag sein", murmelte er. „Trotzdem wäre es mir lieber, mich selber zu vergewissern, dass er auch wirklich tot ist."

„Haben Sie Zweifel daran?", fragte Rango belanglos.

„Bei Klapperschlangen Jake weiß man nie."

Rango zuckte die Achseln. „Also, wie gesagt. Ich habe nichts gesehen."

Mister Wheeler musterte ihn prüfend. Glaubte er ihm nicht?

„Nun, sollte Ihnen irgendetwas auffallen, dann möchte ich Sie bitten, mich zu informieren."

Er ließ seinen Blick über die Landschaft schweifen.

„Vielleicht suchen wir noch diese Gegend ab…"

„Das sollten Sie besser nicht tun", unterbrach ihn Rango, biss sich aber sofort auf die Unterlippe.

„Warum nicht?"

„Nun, weil… ." Fieberhaft suchte Rango nach einer Ausrede. Sie dürften Jake nicht finden. In seinem Zustand konnte er sich unmöglich großartig wehren. Nein, sie durften ihm nichts antun. Immerhin war es seine Schuld, dass Jake jetzt in dieser Lage war. Um jeden Preis wollte er verhindern, dass Jake es ihm noch zu verdanken hatte, auf feige Weise von einem Geschäftsmann erschossen zu werden.

„Nun, weil ich mich schon selber in dieser Gegend umgesehen habe und wie gesagt, mir ist nichts aufgefallen. Sie wollen doch bestimmt nicht Ihre Zeit vergeuden und nach etwas suchen, was nicht da ist."

Er lächelte gequält, was Mister Wheeler in der Dunkelheit zum Glück nicht sah.

„Nun gut", meinte er schließlich. „Trotzdem werde ich das Waldgebiet vorsichtshalber absperren lassen. Man weiß ja nie, ob er sich vielleicht nicht doch hier herum treibt."

„Oh, das glaube ich eher weniger. Ich meine, ein Toter kann sich ja nicht von der Stelle bewegen."

„Allerdings", meinte Mister Wheeler in einem sonderbaren Ton, der Rango gar nicht gefiel. „Das kann er bestimmt nicht."

Er gab seinen Leuten ein Zeichen sich zurückzuziehen. Sogleich lenkten sie ihre Roadrunner um und ritten den Fluss zurück Richtung Staudamm.

„Gute Nacht, Mister Rango."

Mit diesen Worten lenkte Mister Wheeler ebenfalls seinen Roadrunner um und ritt seinen Leuten nach.

Erleichtert atmete Rango auf, als die Gruppe sich langsam entfernte.

Doch kaum waren die Reiter in der Dunkelheit verschwunden, wurde er plötzlich von hinten gepackt. Rango hatte keine Zeit mehr zu schreien, denn jemand hielt ihm den Mund zu.

„Was fällt dir ein?", zischte Jake ihm zu. „Denkst du, ich kann mich nicht mehr selber verteidigen?"

Mühsam schaffte es Rango seinen Mund wieder frei zu kriegen.

„Hättest du denn eine Chance gegen die gehabt?"

Rango spürte, wie Jake seinen Körper um ihn schlang und zu drückte.

„Wenn du nicht aufgekreuzt wärst, dann säße ich jetzt nicht hier."

„Für was? Um einen Mord zu begehen?"

„Das ist nun mal mein Geschäft. Davon lebe ich!"

„Ich denke, da gibt es bestimmt viel lohnendere Arbeiten."

Jake verstärkte seinen Griff um Rango. „Für wen hältst du dich eigentlich?"

Rango keuchte auf, als Jake seinen Griff nicht lockerte. Vergeblich versuchte er sich raus zu winden. Jake spürte, wie das Chamäleon kämpfte. Ärgerlich rollte er seinen Körper auf und schleuderte Rango von sich.

Keuchend rappelte sich Rango auf und warf Jake einen verärgerten Blick zu.

Drohend sah Jake zu ihm runter. Wieder starrten sie sich in die Augen und führten ein regelrechtes Augengefecht aus. Doch dann zuckte Jake zusammen und krümmte sich auf die Seite. Sofort vergaß Rango seinen Ärger.

„Alles in Ordnung?"

„Halt die Klappe!", zischte Jake und bemühte sich seinen Oberkörper wieder aufrecht zu kriegen. Rango hörte ihn mehrere Male heftig ein und ausatmen. So langsam schien der plötzliche Schmerz wieder nachzulassen und Jake versuchte ihm erneut in die Augen zu starren. Aber diesmal wollte ihm sein drohender Blick nicht so richtig gelingen. In seinen Augen zuckte es mehrere Male und Rango vermutete, dass das von den Schmerzen kam, die Jake so gut es ging zu unterdrücken versuchte.

Rango seufzte. „Jake, wollen wir das nicht bitte sein lassen? Du bist verletzt. Es wäre doch albern, wenn wir uns jetzt noch weiter streiten."

Jake stieß vor. Erschrocken wich Rango zurück. Diese warnende Reaktion hatte er jetzt nicht erwartet. Jake war wieder in seine S-Position zurückgekehrt und zischte drohend.

Rango sah ihn fassungslos an. Wenn Giftschlangen sowas taten, dann war es nur noch eine Frage der Zeit bis sie zu ihrem endgültigen tödlichen Biss an setzten. Jake hatte ihm auf brutale, klare Art und Weise zu verstehen geben, dass er ihn absolut nicht mehr in seiner Nähe haben wollte.

Langsam und in geduckter Haltung, zog sich Rango zurück. Dann drehte er sich um und hastete am steinigen Ufer entlang. Seine Schritte wurden schneller. Schließlich rannte er und flüchtete sich hinter einem Felsen. Dort ließ er sich auf den steinigen Boden fallen und kauerte sich verstört zusammen.

Er wagte es nicht auszudenken, aber er wusste, der Frieden zwischen ihnen war vorbei.

Endgültig!

* * *

><p><strong>Oh my! Come the problems not to an end? Jake, that wasn't very nice from you to scare Rango. Forget your pride! <strong>


	9. I remember

**So, the next chapter. I hope you like it. **

* * *

><p>9. I remember<p>

Stöhnend öffnete Rango die Augen. Er hatte ziemlich schlecht geträumt.

Zitternd richtete er sich auf. Es war immer noch stockdunkle Nacht. Er sah sich um. Er lag immer noch neben dem Felsen am Ufer. Er musste irgendwann eingeschlafen sein. Die Luft war kühl und frisch und er spürte, wie er fror. Er brauchte dringend Wärme.

Mit einem unangenehmen Gefühl schritt er zurück am Ufer entlang. Es dauerte nicht lange und er erkannte sein Lagerfeuer, das immer noch brannte. Anscheinend war er nicht lange weg gewesen. Sein Roadrunner stand in einiger Entfernung daneben und erweckte den Eindruck, als ob nie etwas vorgefallen wäre.

Als Rango nah genug am Feuer war, sah er sich suchend um. Von Jake war weit und breit nichts zu sehen. Etwas unsicher hielt er seine Handflächen vor die Flammen. Die wohltuende Wärme breitete sich um ihn aus, wie eine warme Decke. So langsam verflog die Anspannung aus seinem Körper und gab ihm nach und nach wieder einen einigermaßen klaren Verstand.

Wo war Jake? Ob er es wirklich gewagt hatte und beschlossen hat, das Gebiet zu verlassen? Rango erinnerte sich an Mister Wheelers Worte.

„_Trotzdem werde ich das Waldgebiet vorsichtshalber absperren lassen."_

Irgendwie konnte sich Rango schwer vorstellen, dass Jake so ein großes Risiko eingehen würde. Andererseits konnte Jake es sich auch nicht leisten hier zu bleiben. Früher oder später würde man ihn doch entdecken.

Rango sah auf. Sein Roadrunner war hinter einem alten, umgestürzten Baum verschwunden und gackerte aufgeregt. Zögernd ging Rango zu ihm hin.

„Was ist denn los mit dir?", fragte er und zog dem Roadrunner sachte am Zügel.

Als Rango nach vorne sah, durchfuhr ihn ein Schock.

Nicht weit von ihm entfernt lag Jake. Die Klapperschlange hatte sich neben dem Baumstamm eingerollt und rührte sich nicht.

Rango wurde blass.

War er tot?

Vorsichtig, ganz vorsichtig, ging er auf die große Klapperschlange zu. Rango hatte zwar Angst, dass Jake ihn angreifen könnte. Aber seine Sorge, dass mit Jake etwas nicht in Ordnung war, war viel größer.

Als ihn nur noch wenige Zentimeter von Jake trennten, gab die Schlange immer noch kein Lebenszeichen von sich.

Unsicher streckte Rango seine Hand aus, um die Haut der Schlange zu berühren. Doch dann zog er sie schnell wieder zurück. Falls Jake noch lebte, dann würde er bestimmt aufschrecken. Seufzend ließ Rango seine Hand wieder sinken.

Nach einigem Überlegen trat er etwas näher an Jake heran und lauschte angestrengt. Ein leises Atmen verriet ihm, dass noch Leben in der Schlange vorhanden war.

Etwas beruhigt trat Rango ein paar Schritte zurück und ließ seinen Blick über den Schlangenkörper wandern. Er stutzte, als er die Schusswunde entdeckte. Sie war kaum zu sehen, weil sie von einem weiteren Teil des Schlangenkörpers verdeckt wurde. Rango reckte seinen Hals, um besser in die Schusswunde zu sehen. Aber so sehr er sich auch anstrengte, er konnte nichts erkennen. Zu gerne wollte Rango einen Blick drauf werfen. Zumindest _einen _Blick.

Er atmete tief durch und schob seine Hand sachte zwischen die Spulen. Doch kaum hatte er die Haut berührt, fuhr Jake wie von der Tarantel gestochen hoch und stieß seinen Kopf vor, wo er die Berührung gespürt hatte.

Vor lauter Schreck fiel Rango nach hinten, landete unsanft auf dem Boden und starrte direkt in Jakes Gesicht. Die Augen der Schlange waren gestresst, sein Mund halb offen, seine Zähne bereit zum zubeißen.

„Bist du total durchgeknallt!?", schrie er ihn an. „Viel hätte nicht gefehlt und ich hätte dich gebissen!"

Schuldbewusst zog Rango den Kopf ein.

„Tut mir leid", murmelte er leise.

„Tut dir leid!?" fuhr Jake ihn an. „Dir tut auch alles leid! Hat dir meine Warnung nicht genügt?! Muss ich noch deutlicher werden, damit du verschwindest?!"

Er bleckte seine Zähne. Rango wich zurück.

„Nein, bitte nicht, Jake. Bitte lass das!"

Doch Jake schien ihm nicht richtig zuzuhören. Drohend kam er Stück für Stück näher.

Rango wollte weglaufen, doch Jake war schneller. Wütend wie er war, zog er seinen Körper um das Chamäleon und hielt ihn fest. Dabei beugte er sich über ihn und zeigte immer noch seine Zähne.

Rango spürte seinen Atem. Panik stieg in ihm hoch. Er wusste nur zu gut, wie tödlich Klapperschlangengift war.

„Jake! Bitte lass das!"

Verzweifelt versuchte Rango sich aus seinem Griff raus zu winden, doch Jake dachte nicht daran, ihn gehen zu lassen. Ein hässliches Lächeln machte sich auf dem Mund des Killers breit. Er mochte es, seine Opfer winseln zu hören, bevor er ihnen mit seinem Gift ihr Leben auslösche.

„Hast du etwa Angst?", flüsterte er gehässig.

Rangos Hände krampften sich zusammen. Dann begann er zu weinen. Er war mit seinen Nerven völlig am Ende.

Warum tat Jake ihm das an? Hatte er denn völlig vergessen, dass sie beide Legenden waren? Zu oft hatte er die Mahnungen, dass Schlangen keine Freunde waren, ignoriert. Jetzt wurde Rango klar: Schlangen waren wirklich unberechenbar. Und Jake war keine Ausnahme, obwohl er sich das in den letzten Monaten immer wieder eingeredet hatte.

Rango rannen die Tränen über die Wangen. Er wusste, für ihn gab es kein Entrinnen. Gleich würde er seinen letzten Atemzug machen, auf eine qualvolle Art und Weise.

Er drehte sich zu Jake um, der ihn immer noch fest umklammert in seinem Körper hielt und sah ihm in die Augen. Er wollte seinem Mörder wenigstens ein letztes Mal noch tapfer in die Augen sehen, bevor er ihm das Leben nahm.

Jake beugte sich erneut zu ihm vor und war kurz davor seinen tödlichen Biss zu setzten, als er Rangos tränengefüllte Augen sah. Er hielt inne.

Die Tränen in seinen Augen.

Jake wich zurück.

Rango senkte seinen Blick. „Worauf wartest du noch?"

Jake hörte ihm gar nicht zu. Wie ein Film lief alles wieder vor seinen inneren Augen ab.

Wie er Rango bewusstlos und verwundet in der Wüste gefunden hatte, die Schusswunde, seine Gedanken, sie waren Legenden. Wie Rango halbtot in seinem Körper lag. Die Suche nach Hilfe, der Blick in die Augen…

Jake seufzte. Dann rollte er seinen Körper auf und ließ Rango unsanft auf den Boden fallen.

Noch immer ganz geschockt blieb das Chamäleon dort liegen. Erst nach einer Weile wagte Rango sich wieder zu bewegen. Jake hatte sich von ihm abgewandt und starrte ins Leere.

Noch ganz zittrig stand Rango auf und rannte zurück zum Lagerfeuer. Dort angekommen sah er sich hastig um, um sicher zu gehen, dass Jake ihn nicht verfolgte. Dann sank er zitternd auf die Knie und starrte in die Flammen. Vergeblich versuchte er das Zittern unter Kontrolle zu kriegen. Aber egal was er tat, ob tiefes Durchatmen oder Zureden, das Zittern hörte nicht auf.

Rango drehte sich der Magen rum, als ihm bewusst wurde, dass er nur sehr, _sehr_ knapp dem Tod entronnen war. Ein Biss und er wäre innerhalb weniger Minuten oder noch weniger tot gewesen. Was wäre aus Bohne geworden und aus der Stadt? Wäre sein Grab neben Amos gewesen?

Erschrocken fuhr Rango herum, als er einen großen Schatten auf sich zukommen sah. Jake war aus dem Dunkeln gekrochen und kam näher ans Lagerfeuer.

Panisch wich Rango zurück und flüchtete sich ein paar Meter weiter weg. Die Drohung von vorhin hatte ihm komplett gereicht.

Jake sagte nichts. Wortlos bog er seinen Hals zur Seite und hob mehrere verrottete Zweige vom Boden auf und warf sie anschließend ins Feuer. Nach einer Weile brannte das Feuer größer und auch wärmer. Jake rollte sich erneut ein und legte seinen Kopf auf seine Schlingen.

Rango wagte kein Wort zu sagen. Eine ganze Weile verharrte er in seiner Stellung, immer zu Jake rüber starrend. Wollte die Schlange ihn täuschen und ihm wieder mit dem Tod drohen?

Nach fast einer Viertelstunde wagte sich Rango langsam ein paar Schritte nach vorne, ohne dabei Jake aus den Augen zu lassen. Falls es eine Falle sein sollte, wollte er wenigstens zur Flucht bereit sein.

Er wagte kaum zu atmen, als er nah genug am Lagerfeuer stand. Doch Jake schien sein Kommen nicht bemerkt zu haben und schlief tief und fest. Unsicher ließ Rango sich auf einen Stein nieder. Irgendwie traute er dem Frieden nicht. Als sich nach einer Weile immer noch nichts tat, beruhigte sich sein Puls und er wagte wieder normal zu atmen.

Schweigend ließ er seinen Blick auf der Klapperschlange ruhen. Was ging nur im Kopf dieser Schlange vor?

So langsam wurde er müde. Eine Weile wehre er sich noch gegen den Schlaf, dann fielen ihm die Augen zu und er nickte im Sitzen ein.

Er war gerade eingeschlafen, als ihn ein leises Stöhnen weckte. Erschrocken setzte er sich auf.

Jake lag immer noch auf dem Boden. Aber irgendetwas war nicht in Ordnung. Die Klapperschlange hatte sich etwas aufgerollt und presste ihren Kopf auf den Boden. Dabei stöhnte er leise, als ob ihm Kopfschmerzen plagen würden.

Zögernd wagte Rango ein paar Schritte in seine Richtung.

„Jake?"

Jake sah auf. Als er Rango erblickte, knurrte er wütend.

„Was willst du denn schon wieder hier?", fragte er genervt.

Unsicher wich Rango zurück. „Ich… gar nichts. Ich dachte nur… ."

Rango wusste nicht, was er sagen sollte und knetete nervös seine Finger.

Jake fauchte leise. „Ich hab dir doch gesagt, du sollst abhauen."

Doch dann zuckte er unerwartet zusammen und Jake stöhnte erneut. Wieder hörte Rango ihn ein paar Male tief ein und ausatmen, als ob er gegen einen Schwindelanfall ankämpfen würde.

Jetzt hielt Rango es nicht mehr länger aus. Vorsichtig ging er ein paar Schritte auf ihn zu. Jake achtete kaum auf ihn. Er war zu sehr damit beschäftigt nicht in Ohnmacht zu fallen. Jedenfalls hatte Rango so den Eindruck. Die Klapperschlange wirkte total unruhig und nervöse Zuckungen überzogen immer wieder seinen Körper.

Im Lagerfeuerlicht erkannte Rango die Schusswunde. Entschlossen ging er drauf zu. Doch Jake bemerkte das und bäumte sich auf.

„Lass mich gefälligst in Ruhe!", knurrte er drohend. Doch diese Bewegung hätte Jake nicht tun sollen. Taumelnd kippte er zur Seite.

Rango war stehen geblieben und schüttelte missbilligend den Kopf. Warum wollte Jake sich nicht helfen lassen?

Ohne ein Wort zu sagen, machte er erneut ein paar Schritte auf die Schlange zu. Doch Jake hatte sich von seinem Schwächeanfall wieder erholt und wich erneut zurück.

„Lass mich in Ruhe!"

Rango blieb stehen und sah Jake viel sagend an. Dann atmete er tief durch.

„Jake. Ich will dir helfen!"

Jake stutzte. War dieser Sheriff jetzt total durchgedreht? Noch zuvor hatte er ihn fast umgebracht und nun stand er da und wollte ihm helfen?

Für einen kurzen Moment war Jake völlig irritiert. Doch so leicht wollte sich die Klapperschlange ihren Stolz nicht brechen lassen. Zittrig richtete sich Jake auf und stieß wieder drohende Zischgeräusche aus. Rango versuchte die Drohungen zu ignorieren. Vorsichtig ging er auf Jake zu. Wieder stieß die Schlange vor. Rango wich zurück.

„Jake! Lass mich dir helfen!"

Jake rasselte drohend mit seiner Rassel. „Bring mich nicht in Versuchung dir weh zu tun."

„Verdammt noch mal! Ich will dir helfen!"

„Warum willst du mir helfen?"

Rango schluckte. „Du hast mir damals auch geholfen."

Jake schnaubte verächtlich. „Du willst also nur dein Gewissen beruhigen."

Er beugte sich zu Rango runter und sah ihm tief in die Augen. „ODER?"

Rango senkte seinen Blick, die Hände zu Fäusten geballt.

„Jake!", begann er mit fester Stimme. „Wir sind damals mit Respekt auseinander gegangen. Jetzt respektiere meine Entscheidung und lass mich dir helfen."

„Ich hab dir schon damals gesagt, dass wir keine Freunde sind", knurrte Jake mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen. Rango konnte nicht glauben, dass Jake es ernst meinte.

Jake zischte drohend und umkreiste die Echse mit prüfendem Blick. Er wollte ihm nicht trauen. Dafür war Jake viel zu vorsichtig. Nachdem er Rango eingekreist hatte, hielt er inne und schaute immer noch wütend auf das Chamäleon runter, das nun in der Mitte seiner Schlingen stand.

Rango seufzte und hob den Kopf. Wieder starrten sie sich in die Augen. Keiner von beiden wagte die Stille um sie herum zu unterbrechen. Rangos Augen wanderten auf Jakes Schusswunde. Jake ahnte, was er vor hatte und zischte drohend. Wieder sah Rango zu ihm hoch.

„Jake. Jetzt lass mich mal sehen."

Jake blinzelte irritiert. Das erinnerte ihn an etwas.

„_Ich will mir doch nur die Wunde ansehen."_

Jake stieß ein leises Schnauben aus, erwiderte aber nichts. Widerwillig rollte er seinen Körper auf und neigte seinen Oberkörper nach unten, sodass Rango leichter an die Schusswunde ran konnte. Vorsichtig trat Rango zu ihm hin. Jake beobachtete ihn mit wachsamem Blick. Wenn dieser Sheriff es auch nur wagte eine falsche Bewegung zu machen, wäre er sofort zu einem Angriff bereit. Rango ahnte, dass Jake es nicht gefiel, sich von einem unerfahrenen Sheriff untersuchen zu lassen.

Beruhigend hob er die Hand. „Ganz ruhig! Ich will nur einen Blick drauf werfen."

Im schwachen Licht des Lagerfeuers erkannte er, dass die Einschuss-Stelle etwas gerötet war.

Sachte berührte er die Haut daneben.

Jake knurrte warnend.

„Ganz ruhig Jake. Ich will nur fühlen, ob die Kugel tief liegt."

Sachte tastete er die Haut ab, konnte aber nichts spüren. Als er auch noch seine andere Hand drauflegte, hatte Jake endgültig genug von seiner Amateur-Untersuchung.

„Hör endlich auf damit!", schrie er und stieß Rango von sich.

„Was bringt es dir zu wissen, wie tief die Kugel liegt? Du hast doch überhaupt keine Ahnung davon."

„Ahnung hab ich vielleicht nicht, aber ich weiß, wie sich sowas anfühlt."

Jake zischte verärgert. Natürlich. Er hatte fast wieder vergessen, dass Rango ja selber einmal angeschossen worden war. Da sah es für ihn auch nicht gut aus.

Wortlos bog Jake seinen Hals, um ebenfalls einen Blick auf die Wunde zu werfen. Er zischte verärgert. Die Wunde war gerötet, und auch er selber fühlte sich gar nicht wohl.

Rango bemerkte Jakes teils besorgten Gesichtsausdruck und ahnte, dass das nichts Gutes hieß.

„Sieht nicht so gut aus, oder?", fragte er vorsichtig.

Jake sah ihn an und Rango befürchtete, jeden Moment eine erneute Standpauke von ihm zu kriegen. Doch zu seiner Überraschung blieb dies aus. Denn statt einem Wutausbruch, glitt ein leichtes Lächeln über Jakes Mund.

„Für jemanden der ziellos geschossen hat, hast du nicht schlecht getroffen."

Rango zuckte zusammen. Wenn Jake das sagte, dann schien es wirklich ernst zu sein.

Jake schüttelte leicht den Kopf. „Nein, du hast zwar kein Organ getroffen, aber die Entzündung macht mir Sorge. Aus was ist die Kugel? Aus Blei?"

Rango zuckte die Achseln. „Kann sein."

Jake schloss die Augen.

„Kann ich irgendetwas tun?", fragte Rango unsicher.

Wieder schüttelte Jake den Kopf. „Du kannst einen Leichenbestatter bestellen. Erwarte aber nicht; dass ich ihn bezahle."

„Das meinst du nicht ernst, oder?" Rango sah ihn geschockt an.

„Warum nicht? Mit einer Bleivergiftung ist nicht zu spaßen…"

„Red nicht so ein Zeug", unterbrach ihn Rango. „So weit wird es nicht kommen. Ich werde einen Arzt holen."

Jake hob die Augenbrauen. „Wie willst du ihn hierher holen? Du hast den Typen doch selbst gehört. Er will das gesamte Gebiet absperren lassen."

„Na, einen Arzt werden die doch wohl noch reinlassen, oder?"

„Denkst du, dass die so dumm sind? Was soll man mit einem Arzt in dieser gottverlassenen Gegend hier?"

„Mir wird schon irgendwas einfallen. Irgendwie werde ich ihn schon reinschmuggeln…"

„Ach hör auf", unterbrach ihn Jake und schloss erneut seine Augen. „Du weißt genauso gut wie ich, dass es im gesamten Umkreis keinen Arzt gibt. Jedenfalls wirst du vor morgen früh keinen auftreiben können. Ich könnte mir gut vorstellen, dass die Leute morgen das Gebiet nach mir absuchen werden."

Rango schwieg und starrte betroffen zu Boden. Er wollte etwas sagen, doch es fiel ihm nichts Rechtes ein. Jake bemerkte seine Betroffenheit. Er öffnete die Augen und sah ihn viel sagend an.

„Sieh es ein", fuhr Jake leise fort. „Keiner wird mir helfen wollen. Oder denkst du, die verschonen mich, nur weil ich verletzt bin? Nein. Sie werden mich erschießen, bevor sie mich auch nur aus der Ferne sehen."

Es wurde still.

„Aber was soll ich tun?", murmelte Rango. „Was kann ich tun?"

„Geh zurück zur Stadt", sagte Jake.

Rango sah auf. Jake hatte sich wieder eingerollt und die Augen geschlossen.

„Geh zurück zu deiner Stadt", murmelte er vor sich hin, als ob er jeden Moment einschlafen würde.

Rango wagte kaum zu atmen. Jake verlange wirklich von ihm, ihn hier liegen zu lassen?

Er schüttelte den Kopf. Nein, das konnte er nicht. Aber was sollte er dann tun?

Niedergeschlagen setzte er sich auf einen Stein und starrte ins Leere.

In einem Punkt hatte Jake Recht. Einen Arzt konnte er unmöglich vor morgen früh auftreiben. Aber wenn es außerhalb keinen Arzt gab, dann doch bestimmt…

Plötzlich kam ihm ein Gedanke.

„Moment mal! Ich hab eine Idee."

Jake sah überrascht auf. Rango war von seinem Platz aufgesprungen und rannte zu seinem Roadrunner.

„Warte hier! Ich bin gleich zurück."

Irritiert sah Jake zu, wie Rango sich auf seinen Roadrunner schwang.

„Und woher weiß ich, dass du mich nicht einfach hier lässt?"

Jake sagte das zwar in einem spöttischen Ton, aber Rango erkannte, dass er jetzt irgendwie Sorgen hatte, dass er ihn doch einfach so zurücklassen würde.

„Vertrau mir einfach."

Jake blinzelte irritiert. Das hatte bis jetzt noch nie jemand zu ihm gesagt.

Rango lächelte. „Keine Sorge. Ich bin bald wieder zurück."

Mit diesen Worten lenkte er seinen Roadrunner zum Fluss und ritt am Ufer entlang.

Jake sah ihm nach. „Na hoffentlich."

* * *

><p><strong>Oh, Rango that was very close for you. But what do you want to do now?<strong>


	10. I'm looking for a doctor

**Well, will Rango find a doctor? **

* * *

><p>10. I'm looking for a doctor<p>

Rango ritt so schnell er konnte.

Zum Glück war der Staudamm nicht weit. Er war sich zwar nicht ganz sicher, aber wenn er richtig lag, dann würde sein abendlicher Ritt nicht umsonst gewesen sein.

Schon von weitem hörte er das Rauschen des Flusses. Der Staudamm war immer noch undicht und das Wasser strömte ungehindert durch die Einrissstelle. Doch der Staudamm war nicht sein Ziel.

Leise ritt Rango am Staudamm vorbei zu den unfertigen Ferienbungalows, deren Baugerippe etwas unheimlich vom Mond beleuchtet wurden.

Auf dem Baugelände war es ruhig. Alle Arbeiter hatten die Baustellen verlassen.

Um kein Risiko einzugehen, stieg Rango ein paar Meter weiterweg, im Schutz der Bäume, vom Roadrunner runter. Dort ließ er den Rennkuckuck stehen und schlich leise zur Baustelle der Bungalows rüber.

Bei jedem Schritt sah er sich sorgsam um. Doch niemand schien ihn zu beobachten. Niemand schien sein Kommen bemerkt zu haben.

Angestrengt stierte Rango in die vom schwachen Mondlicht beschienene Dunkelheit. Er meinte sich zu erinnern, hier in der Nähe eine Erste-Hilfe-Station gesehen zu haben. Suchend ging er an den Baugerüsten der Ferienhäuser entlang.

Er hielt inne. Im Abendlicht erkannte er neben einem der Ferienhäuser ein kleines, improvisiertes Holzhaus, mit einem Roten Kreuz über der Tür.

Rango fiel ein Stein vom Herzen. Er hatte von einem der Arbeiter gehört, dass der Arzt in diesem improvisierten Krankenlager übernachtete.

Leise trat er an die Tür und drückte die Türklinke runter. Zu seiner Verwunderung war sie nicht verschlossen. Sachte schob er die Tür auf und betrat eine Art Vorraum. Es war dunkel, aber der Mond spendete genug Licht, das durch ein kleines Fenster in den Raum drang.

Auf leisen Sohlen überquerte er den Raum bis er vor einer weiteren Tür stand. Das musste das Arzt-Zimmer sein. Und wo ein Arzt-Zimmer ist, dort muss auch der Arzt sein.

Er hielt den Kopf an die Tür und lauschte. Nichts war zu hören.

Nachdem Rango noch mal tief durchgeatmet hatte, öffnete er die Tür.

Er betrat einen stockdunklen Raum. Rango lauschte. Alles war ruhig. Nachdem sich seine Augen an die Dunkelheit gewöhnt hatten, erkannte er ein paar Regale mit Verbandszeug. Daneben ein paar Schränke und einen Glasschrank mit mehreren Glasflaschen.

In der Mitte des Raumes stand eine Liege für die Patienten und hinter einem Vorhang ein Bett. Mit leisen Schritten ging Rango drauf zu.

„Hallo?", flüsterte er. „Äh, Doktor? Schlafen Sie?"

Auf einmal ging das Licht an. Rango fuhr zusammen und drehte sich erschrocken um.

Sein Herz blieb für einen Moment stehen; als er Mister Wheeler in der Tür stehen sah.

Der Geschäftsmann stand in lässiger Haltung gegen den Türrahmen gelehnt und blickte arrogant auf das Chamäleon herab.

„Hab ich es mir doch gedacht", begann er im herablassenden Ton. „Was treiben Sie hier noch zu so später Stunde?"

„Äh… ich hab nur etwas vergessen", stotterte Rango.

Mister Wheeler ging auf ihn zu.

„So, so. Und dürfte ich erfahren was?"

„Äh… ich… ." Verzweifelt suchte Rango nach einer passenden Ausrede.

Doch er kam nicht mehr dazu. Mister Wheeler packte ihn unerwartet an den Handgelenken und drehte seine Handflächen nach oben.

Rango erschrak. Auf seinen Händen waren noch ganz schwach leichte Blutflecken zu erkennen.

Wieso hatte er sie nicht abgewaschen?

„Ich habe mich geschnitten", sagte er hastig.

Mister Wheeler warf ihm einen eiskalten Blick zu, dass es Rango Angst wurde.

„Mir geht es deswegen auch nicht gut", sagte Rango weiter. „Deshalb dachte ich, ich könnte mir hier einen ärztlichen Rat holen."

Rango fiel nach hinten, als Mister Wheeler ihn unsanft auf den Boden warf.

„Mister Rango", begann er. Seine Stimme hatte einen harten Unterton. „Ich habe Sie bis jetzt für sehr zuverlässig gehalten. Warum bereiten Sie mir solche Umstände und vertuschen, dass sich noch ein Mörder in den Wäldern aufhält?"

Erschrocken sah Rango zu ihm hoch.

„Wie haben Sie es herausgefunden?", fragte er leise.

„Meinen Leuten entgeht nichts, wenn sie auf Spurensuche sind. Und es kommt sehr selten vor, dass man Blutspuren an einem Flussufer findet."

Rango schluckte. Er war nicht der Einzige gewesen, der Jakes Blutspur entdeckt hatte.

„Mister Rango", fuhr Mister Wheeler fort. „Mir sind zwar Gerüchte zu Ohren gekommen, dass Sie und Jake eine Art Respekt gezeigt haben, kurz bevor er die Stadt verlassen hatte. Aber ich hätte nie gedacht, dass Ihnen der Respekt eines Mörders mehr bedeutet, als Ihre Pflichten als Sheriff."

Empört sprang Rango auf.

„Das stimmt gar nicht! Ich bin mir meinen Pflichten vollkommen im Klaren. Aber Sie können nicht von mir verlangen einen Verwundeten zu töten. Auch nicht wenn es ein Verbrecher ist."

Mister Wheeler sagte nichts, sondern stand mit verschränkten Armen vor Rango und sah ihn an, als ob er einen Geisteskranken vor sich hätte.

„Wenn das Ihre Einstellung ist…" Er schnippte mit den Fingern. Rango hörte Schritte. Kurz darauf betraten zwei von Mister Wheelers Leuten den Raum.

„Führen Sie Mister Rango bitte nach draußen", befahl Mister Wheeler bedächtig. „Ich denke, er will das Gebiet doch früher verlassen. Und bitten Sie ihn vorher noch darum, Ihnen zu zeigen, wo sich Jake aufhält."

Rango zuckte zusammen. Das konnte er unmöglich von ihm verlangen.

Wortlos gingen die beiden Frettchen auf Rango zu und packte ihn an den Schultern.

„Hey! Doch nicht so brutal!", beschwerte sich Rango. Doch die Frettchen ließen nicht los und zerrten ihn nach draußen.

Rango wehrte sich nicht. Gegen zwei dieser Tiere hatte er allein keine Chance.

Kaum waren sie draußen, blieben sie stehen.

„Wo ist dein Reittier?", fragte eines der Frettchen mürrisch.

Rango zuckte die Achseln. „Keine Ahnung. Hat sich bestimmt aus dem Staub gemacht. Er hat was gegen schlechte Manieren."

Er zuckte zusammen, als die beiden ihre Griffe um seine Arme verstärkten, dass es ihm fast die Blutzufuhr unterbrach.

„Nicht so frech!", knurrte der andere. Dann wandte er sich an seinen Kollegen.

„Hol die Runner."

Sofort drehte sich sein Kumpan um, um die Rennkuckucks zu holen, während Rango mit dem anderen an der Stelle stehen blieb. Schnell versuchte Rango sich loszureißen, aber das Frettchen hielt ihn eisern am Arm fest.

Rango seufzte. Wenn sie ihn dazu zwingen, sie zu Jake zu führen, dann würde er es ihnen natürlich nicht sagen. Rango wagte nicht zu denken, was sie mit ihm anstellen würden, damit er redete.

Er hörte Schritte neben sich und sah, wie Mister Wheeler neben ihm stehen blieb.

Rango warf ihm einen trotzigen Blick zu. „Ich sage euch gar nichts."

Mister Wheeler sagte nichts, sondern gab dem Frettchen ein Zeichen.

Rango keuchte auf, als das Frettchen ihn am Genick packte und auf den Boden drückte. Wie ein Schraubstock hielt er das Chamäleon am Hals fest und drohte ihn die Luft abzudrehen.

Mister Wheeler schnippte mit den Fingern und das Frettchen lockerte etwas seinen Griff. Rango rang nach Luft.

Mister Wheeler beugte sich zu ihm runter. „Nun, ich denke, dass Sie jetzt gesprächiger werden, oder?"

Rango zitterte, als das Frettchen wieder seinen Griff verengte. Rango nickte hastig und das Frettchen ließ seinen Hals los, hielt ihn aber weiter am Arm fest.

Für einen Moment war Rango wütend auf sich selbst. Ein richtiger Held hätte bis zum letzten Atemzug nicht nachgelassen. Aber er war schon immer panischer Natur gewesen und mit dem Tod hatte er sich bis jetzt noch nie anfreunden können. Außerdem hatte Jake ihn zuvor schon genug Angst eingejagt, sodass seine Nerven jetzt schon mehr als erschöpft waren.

Er stutzte. Jake. Sein Blick wanderte zum Frettchen, der mit seiner anderen Hand immer noch unruhig auf dem Griff seines Revolvers lag.

Rango zögerte nicht lange.

„Achtung! Schlange!", schrie er.

Sofort drehte sich das Frettchen um und zielte mit seinen Revolver in die Dunkelheit. Auch Mister Wheeler war beim Schrei zusammengefahren und sah sich nach allen Seiten um.

Rango nutzte seine Chance und rannte so schnell er konnte.

„Hey! Stehen bleiben!", schrie das Frettchen hinter ihm her.

Rango beschleunigte seinen Lauf. Auf keinen Fall würde er stehen bleiben.

Er bremste ab, als urplötzlich das andere Frettchen vor ihm auftauchte. Rango bog ab und rannte zu den Ferienhäusern rüber. Die beiden Frettchen ihm dicht auf den Fersen.

Instinktiv schwang sich Rango auf das Baugerüst und kletterte dran hoch. Die beiden Frettchen hinterher. Oben angekommen balancierte Rango auf dem unfertigen Dach weiter.

Er hörte, wie seine Verfolger ebenfalls aufs Dach stiegen und hinter ihm her kletterten. Rango verlor fast das Gleichgewicht, als sich einer der Holzbalken, auf denen er ging, gefährlich zu schwanken begann. Offensichtlich war dieser Holzbalken nur leicht angebracht und noch nicht fertig montiert. Vorsichtig setzte er einen Schritt nach dem anderen. Hinter ihm ein ächzendes Knarren. Seine Verfolger waren jetzt ebenfalls auf den schwankenden Dach-Balken gestiegen. Rango beschleunigte seine Schritte. Sogleich balancierten auch seine Verfolger schneller vorwärts.

Dann ein Knacken. Rango spürte einen Ruck. Instinktiv griff er nach vorne und konnte sich gerade noch an einem höheren Balken festhalten, bevor der andere Balken in sich zusammenkrachte.

Er hörte Schreie. Dann war es wieder still.

Mühsam schwang sich Rango auf dem Balken nach oben auf das nächste Gerüst. Keuchend sah er nach unten. Die beiden Frettchen lagen eine Etage tiefer unter dem eingekrachten Holzbalken und rieben sich stöhnend die Köpfe.

Rango atmete erleichtert auf und schmunzelte. „Und da sagt man immer, die meisten Unfälle passieren Zuhause."

Hastig kletterte er vom Baugerüst runter und ließ sich auf die Erde fallen. Kaum spürte er wieder festen Boden unter den Füßen, rannte er Richtung Wald.

Doch dann blieb er wie angewurzelt stehen. Selbst wenn er entkommt, würde das Jake wenig nützten.

Er brauchte einen Arzt. Aber hier gab es keinen Arzt. Aber was sollte er dann tun?

Rango überlegte nicht lange und rannte zurück zur Krankenstation. Dort angekommen stürmte er sofort zu den Medizinschränken. Hastig besah er sich die Glasflaschen, die in der Glasvitrine standen. Alles Namen mit denen er nichts anfangen konnte.

Verzweifelt fasste er sich an den Kopf. Panisch drehte er sich im Kreis. Er wusste einfach nicht, was er mitnehmen sollte. Medikamente? Aber woher sollte er wissen, was er davon mitnehmen sollte?

Mit zittrigen Fingern wollte Rango den Glaskasten öffnen, doch er war verschlossen.

Rango stieg erneut die Panik hoch, als er von draußen fluchende Schreie hörte. Gleich würden sie ihn finden.

Rango schnaubte wütend und ließ vom Glaskasten ab. Dabei fiel sein Blick in eine Ecke, wo er einen schwarzen Koffer erblickte. Er machte ein paar Schritte nach vorne und besah sich die Tasche genauer. Das musste die Arzttasche sein. Er hörte Schritte. Ohne zu zögern schnappte Rango sich die Tasche und raste zum Ausgang.

Keine Sekunde zu früh. Denn in diesem Moment hatten die Frettchen das Haus erreicht und rannten Rango erneut hinterher.

Rango pfiff zwei Mal. Sofort kam sein Roadrunner angerannt. Beherzt sprang Rango auf und galoppierte davon. Fluchend hielten die Frettchen an und zogen ihre Revolver. Doch in der Dunkelheit konnten sie unmöglich ein festes Ziel ausfindig machen. Trotzdem schossen sie wahllos hinterher.

„Lasst ihn!", befahl Mister Wheeler. „Trommelt alle Leute zusammen und sperrt das Gebiet weiträumig ab. Keiner darf das Gebiet verlassen!"

* * *

><p><strong>That was dangerous. Rango has escaped, but what about Jake? No doctor. What will Rango do?<br>**


	11. Fear

**Rango has escaped, but what will happen now? Jakes time's running out.**

* * *

><p>11. Fear<p>

Mühsam kroch Jake zum Fluss und trank. Das kühle Wasser tat ihm gut.

Nachdem er seinen Durst gestillt hatte, hielt er einen Teil des Körpers ins Wasser, wo die Wunde lag. Er zischte, als das kalte Wasser seine Wunde berührte.

Stöhnend hielt er sich am Kopf. Wieder wurde ihm schwindelig. Der Schmerz, wo die Kugel steckte, wurde immer schlimmer. Er versuchte den Schmerz zu ignorieren und gab sich alle Mühe sich abzulenken.

Rango würde bald zurück sein. Er wusste nicht warum, aber irgendetwas sagte ihm, dass Rango ihn nicht im Stich lassen würde.

Er warf einen erneuten Blick auf seine Schusswunde und stieß ein zischendes Fluchen aus. Die Wunde hatte sich inzwischen dunkelrot gefärbt und Jake wusste nur zu gut, dass das nichts Gutes war. Er hatte zwar schon oft Schussverletzungen gehabt, konnte aber bis jetzt immer einen gescheiten Arzt dazu zwingen, sie wieder zu entfernen, aber hier…

Er sah auf, als er in der Ferne schnelles Getrappel vernahm. Er hob seinen Revolver. Das Galoppieren wurde lauter und kam in seine Richtung. Um kein Risiko einzugehen, ging er hinter einem Baum in Deckung und stierte in die Dunkelheit. Eine dunkle Gestalt tauchte auf, die im eiligen Tempo am Ufer entlang ritt.

Jake züngelte angespannt. War es ein Fremder? Der Wind wehte in seine Richtung und Jake brauchte nicht lange um herauszufinden, wer da ankam.

Wie ein Irrer raste Rango mit dem Roadrunner auf das Lagerfeuer zu. Kurz davor hielt er an. Keuchend sprang er runter, stolperte über den steinigen Boden und fiel hin.

„Steigst du immer so ab?", fragte Jake sarkastisch.

Rango antwortete nicht auf Jakes Kommentar und richtete sich keuchend auf.

„Mister Wheeler hat mich erwischt", stieß er atemlos hervor. „Er hat gewusst, dass ich kommen würde."

Jake schnaubte. „Dann wird er auch wissen, dass ich nicht tot bin."

Er sah auf Rango, der die Hände auf die Knie gestützt hatte und sich bemühte wieder zu Atem zu kommen.

„Hast du wenigstens etwas auftreiben können?"

Rango sah auf. „Ich weiß es nicht. Aber ich konnte zumindest das hier entwenden."

Er hielt die Arzttasche hoch und stellte sie auf den Boden ab. Mit zittrigen Händen öffnete er sie und wühlte hastig darin herum. Doch außer Arztinstrumenten und Verbandszeug konnte er nichts finden.

„Das verstehe ich nicht", murmelte Rango nervös. „Normalerweise müssten doch auch hier Medikamente drinnen sein."

Enttäuscht ließ Rango seine Hände sinken.

„Vielleicht hat Mister Wheeler alle Medikamente rausgeholt." Seufzend stand er auf. „Aber selbst wenn…, einen Arzt hab ich nicht gefunden."

Mit gesenktem Blick setzte er sich auf einen Stein.

„Kein Arzt und keine Medikamente", murmelte er. Er hörte, wie Jake sich neben ihm niederließ. Rango wagte nicht zu ihm hochzuschauen und schloss die Augen.

„Tut mir leid", sagte er leise.

Jake sagte nichts. Er starrte auf Rango, der sein Gesicht in den Händen vergraben hatte.

Um sie herum wurde es still. Nur das leise Rauschen des Flusses und die abendlichen Rufe der Vögel waren zu hören. Doch trotz der friedlichen Umgebung breitete sich auf der Lichtung eine bleierne Schwere aus.

Jake hustete. Das Blei der Kugel machte ihm zu schaffen.

Lange würde es nicht mehr dauern bis der Morgen anbrechen würde.

Schweigend dachte er nach, soweit ihm das der Schmerz in seiner Brust erlaubte.

Sein Blick wanderte auf die Arzttasche, die immer noch offen dalag. Prüfend besah er sich den Inhalt der Tasche. Alles was sich darin befand war Arztinstrumente, Verbandszeug und eine Flasche Alkohol.

Eine ganze Weile verstrich.

Jake legte die Stirn in Falten und schloss die Augen. Er dachte nach. Wenn dieser Mister Wheeler glaubte, er könnte ihn zu Fall bringen, dann hatte er sich gewaltig geirrt. Diesen Triumph wollte er ihm nicht gönnen. Selbst wenn es hieß dafür etwas Verrücktes zu tun.

Er öffnete die Augen und sah erneut zu Rango rüber, der immer noch zusammengekauert auf dem Stein saß. Zuerst wollte Jake den Gedanken wieder verwerfen, aber in diesem Fall blieb ihm wohl keine andere Wahl.

Er atmete tief durch.

„Hör zu", begann er.

Rango sah auf. Als er Jake in die Augen sah, wollte Jake wieder schweigen, zwang sich aber dazu weiter zu reden.

„Du musst die Kugel rausholen."

„WAS?!" Rango sprang auf und sah ihn entsetzt an. „Das kann ich nicht!"

„Red keinen Unsinn. Du hast Hände. Du kannst sie rausholen."

Rango hob abwehrend die Hände.

„Nein, nein, nein! Vergiss es! Ich stochere nicht in Wunden rum!"

Rango wollte sich abwenden, doch Jake versperrte ihm den Weg. Erschrocken wich Rango zurück. Jake sah ihm tief in die Augen.

„Ich dachte, du wolltest mir helfen."

„Jake! Das kann ich nicht riskieren. Ich bin kein Chirurg. Die Gefahr, dass ich dir dadurch nur noch mehr Schaden zufüge, ist viel zu groß."

„Wie viel gibt es noch zu riskieren? Hör zu. Die Kugel steckt in keinem lebensgefährlichen Gefäß…"

„Aber ich bin kein Arzt!", unterbrach ihn Rango. „Ich weiß doch nicht mal, wie so was geht."

Jakes Blick verfinsterte sich. „Ich sage dir was du tun sollst. Ich hab das schon oft erlebt. Oder glaubst du, ich hab noch nie eine Kugel in mir drinnen gehabt?"

Rango schwieg und starrte ihn fassungslos an. Dass Jake das schon oft erlebt hatte, bezweifelte er nicht. Nur an sich selber zweifelte er. Und jemand, der noch nie eine Kugel entfernt hatte, war das besonders gefährlich. Doc hatte zwar die Kugel bei ihm entfernt, aber da war er ja bewusstlos gewesen.

„Aber ich kann kein Blut sehen", wisperte Rango. Allein schon wenn er sich in den Finger schnitt, bekam er einen Schwächeanfall. Und seine Schussverletzung vor wenigen Monaten hatte ihm komplett gereicht.

„Ich kann es nicht." Rango begann zu zittern.

Jake sah ihn viel sagend an. Dann senkte er seinen Blick.

„Wie du willst", sagte er und wandte sich ab. „Dann schätze ich, werden wir uns morgen nicht mehr sehen."

Betroffen sah Rango auf. Mister Wheeler hatte er fast vergessen.

Jake wandte ihm den Rücken zu. „Wenn das dein Dank ist", murmelte er vorwurfsvoll.

Rango zuckte zusammen. Jake hatte Recht. Immerhin war das seine Kugel und stammte aus seinem Revolver.

„Mehr als mein Leben habe ich ja nicht zu verlieren", fuhr Jake fort. „Je schwächer ich werde, umso mehr werden sie leichtes Spiel haben mich zu töten."

Betroffen sah Rango ihn an. Eine ganze Weile verstrich. Keiner wagte sich zu rühren. Rango seufzte.

„Okay, okay", sagte er leise. „Ich mach's. Aber ich kann für nichts garantieren."

Jake drehte sich zu ihm um und sah ihn viel sagend an. „Für was im Leben gibt es schon eine Garantie?"

* * *

><p><strong>An operation? Rango I wouldn't like to be in your shoes. : I hope everything goes well.**


	12. Under the knife

**All right. Here the next chapter. Rango has to remove the bullet now. :/ Best of luck!**

* * *

><p>12. Under the knife<p>

Mit einem unangenehmen Gefühl, holte Rango eine Pinzette und ein Skalpell aus der Arzttasche und hielt sie eine Weile ins Feuer, bis sie orange glühten. Dann legte er die beiden Instrumente auf ein bereitgelegtes Tuch, das er auf einem flachen Stein ausgebreitet hatte.

Jake beobachtete ihn. Als er die Pinzette und Messer sah, wurde ihm etwas unwohl.

Rango schien das Gleiche zu denken und warf Jake einen unsicheren Blick zu.

Aber Jake schaffte es gut seine Gedanken hinter einer Maske der Ausdruckslosigkeit zu verstecken, sodass Rango seine Unsicherheit nicht bemerkte.

Jake schnaubte leise. Er wollte ihm nicht zeigen, dass er Angst hatte. Und vor Rango wollte er sich schon gar nicht blamieren.

Rango holte seine Öllampe vom Roadrunner, zündete sie an und drehte sie hell auf. Licht war jetzt besonders wichtig. Dann ging er zu einem nahe gelegenen Baum, deren Ast niedrig genug war, um die Lampe daran aufzuhängen.

Er winkte Jake zu sich rüber und deutete ihm an, dass er fertig war.

Zögernd kroch Jake zu ihm rüber und platzierte seinen Körper direkt unter die Lampe, wo die Schusswunde lag.

Rango legte das Tuch mit den beiden Arztinstrumenten daneben. Anschließend holte er die Alkohol-Flasche aus der Tasche und wusch sich damit gründlich die Hände. Dann zog er sich Gummihandschuhe über und reinigte sie ebenfalls noch mal mit Alkohol.

Nachdem er damit fertig war, drehte er sich zu Jake um. Als sich ihre Augen trafen, meinte Rango für einen kurzen Moment eine Spur von Angst in den Augen der Klapperschlange zu sehen. Was aber gleich darauf wieder verschwand.

„Jetzt mach schon!", sagte Jake mit fester Stimme, obwohl er alles andere als bereit war.

Mit zittrigen Knien besah Rango sich die Schusswunde.

„Soll ich die Wunde vorher noch desinfizieren?", fragte er unsicher.

„Wäre besser", sagte Jake, wobei sich sein Körper verkrampfte. Er wusste nur zu gut, wie schmerzhaft Alkohol auf offenen Wunden war.

Rango holte aus der Arzttasche Watte und die Alkoholflasche raus. Mit zittrigen Fingern goss er etwas auf die Watte bis sie feuchtgetränkt war. Zögernd ging er damit auf Jake zu.

„Jetzt tu es!", fuhr Jake ihn nervös an. Er wollte es so schnell wie möglich hinter sich bringen.

Rango atmete noch mal tief durch. Dann strich er mit der feuchten Watte über die Wunde.

Jake meinte aufschreien zu müssen. Er warf den Kopf nach hinten, hielt aber seinen Mund krampfhaft geschlossen. Er wollte nicht schreien. Trotzdem, es brannte wie die Hölle. Er zitterte vor Schmerz. Als Rango endlich fertig war, klang der Schmerz langsam ab.

Rango warf Jake einen mitleidigen Blick zu. Es hatte ihm schon selber wehgetan die Wunde zu säubern. Als Jake seinen Blick bemerkte, knurrte er wütend.

„Steh da nicht so blöd herum! Mach weiter!"

Unruhig ging Rango auf und ab. „Aber was soll ich zuerst machen?"

Jake seufzte genervt und bog seinen Hals, um in die Schusswunde zu sehen.

„Sieh nach, ob du die Kugel sehen kannst."

Zögernd ging Rango näher an die Wunde heran und bemühte sich darin etwas zu erkennen.

„Ich kann nichts sehen."

„Dann versuch es zuerst vorsichtig mit den Händen, ob du sie dann sehen kannst."

Vorsichtig legte Rango seine behandschuhten Hände auf die Wunde.

In Jakes Augen blitzte es auf, hielt aber seinen Mund geschlossen, um nicht laut zu zischen.

Rango versuchte sich zu konzentrieren. Das Fleisch war zwar warm, aber trotzdem war das natürlich alles andere als angenehm.

Er zog die Laterne weiter zu sich heran. Sachte schob er die Wunde etwas auseinander.

Jake biss die Zähne zusammen.

„Ich sehe nichts", sagte Rango. „Die Kugel muss weiter drinnen liegen."

„Dann versuch es zuerst mit der Pinzette", sagte Jake mit leichtem Zittern in der Stimme.

Sofort holte Rango die Pinzette zur Hand. Vorsichtig schob er das gerötete Fleisch etwas zur Seite. Jake hatte das Gefühl, jeden Moment seine Zunge abbeißen zu müssen.

Rango biss sich auf die Unterlippe. Er konnte sich in etwa vorstellen, was Jake für Schmerzen litt. Am liebsten hätte er aufgehört, aber dann hätte Jake sich nur noch umso mehr aufgeregt. Und er wusste, wie leicht eine wütende Klapperschlange ausrasten konnte.

Jake zitterte, als Rango die Pinzette weiter vorwärts schob und sich so sorgsam wie nur möglich durcharbeitete. Doch so sehr sich das Chamäleon bemühte, er konnte keine Kugel sehen.

„Tut mir leid, aber ich kann einfach nichts erkennen. Anscheinend ist die Wunde wieder zu… ."

Er brach ab. Er ahnte, was jetzt kommen würde.

„Dann nimm das Messer", keuchte Jake. Es fiel ihm nicht leicht zu sprechen.

Mit zittrigen Händen griff Rango nach dem gefährlichen Instrument. Wenn er jetzt einen Fehler machte... . Er wagte den Gedanken nicht zu Ende zu denken. Jake wusste, was er riskieren würde.

Er atmete noch mal tief durch. Dann griff er erneut nach der Pinzette und setzte das Skalpell an.

Jake stieß einen erstickten Schrei aus und zuckte reflexartig zusammen.

Rango schrie erschrocken auf. „Aua!"

Jake drehte sich um. Rango war zurückgewichen und besah sich zitternd seine Hand.

„Jetzt hab ich mich selber geschnitten", jammerte er.

Jake schnaubte genervt. „Kümmere dich nicht darum! Mach weiter!"

Ängstlich machte Rango sich wieder an die Arbeit. Er spürte, wie ihm die Übelkeit hochkam.

Denn kurz nachdem er mit der Klinge ausgerutscht war, hatte die Wunde an seiner Hand sofort zu bluten angefangen. Seine Beine kribbelten und er kämpfte gegen einen Schwächeanfall.

Lass es endlich vorbei sein, dachte er.

Nachdem er noch mal einen tiefen Atemzug genommen hatte, setzte er erneut Pinzette und Messer an. Diesmal konnte Jake sich etwas besser beherrschen. Aber der Schmerz war sogar für ihn zu viel. Krampfhaft kniff er die Augen zusammen, konnte aber ein leichtes Zittern nicht unterdrücken.

Rango hielt inne.

„Mach weiter!", zischte Jake mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen.

Rango hatte das Gefühl, jeden Moment in Ohnmacht zu fallen. Er zwang sich dazu nicht weg zu sehen, als er vorsichtig mit dem Skalpell die untere Hautschicht durchtrennte. Nachdem er ein paar Schnitte getan hatte, schob er die Pinzette erneut vor.

Jake atmete laut, während Rango sich so sorgsam wie nur möglich durcharbeitete. Jake hatte gehofft, ihm irgendwelche Anweisungen zu geben, konnte aber kein Wort aufbringen, da er befürchtete, er könnte vor Schmerz schreien.

Rango hielt inne. Er meinte etwas im Schein der Laterne aufblitzen zu sehen.

„Ich glaub… ich glaub, ich sehe sie."

„Dann hol sie raus!", schrie Jake mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht. Man hatte den Eindruck, als ob er jeden Moment in Tränen ausbrechen würde.

Eilig griff Rango mit der Pinzette zu. Doch kaum hatte er die Kugel zu fassen gekriegt, rutschte ihm die Kugel aus der Pinzette.

„Ich hab sie verloren."

Jakes Atmung war inzwischen zu einem hysterischen Stöhnen geworden. Der Schmerz trieb ihn in den Wahnsinn.

„Hol das verdammte Ding raus!", schrie er und stieß einige unverständliche Flüche aus.

Rango merkte, wie seine Beine wankten. Verzweifelt schüttelte er den Kopf und versuchte wieder klar zu denken. Er durfte jetzt nicht aufgeben. Er hatte die Wunde bereits geöffnet. Wenn er die Kugel jetzt drinnen lassen würde, würde es sich nur noch verschlimmern. Das wäre Jakes Ende.

Nachdem er noch mal ein paar tiefe Atemzüge genommen hatte, schob er die Pinzette wieder in die Wunde hinein und versuchte die Kugel wieder zu finden.

Jake gab sich alle Mühe ruhig zu bleiben. Doch je weiter Rango in die Wunde vorstieß, umso mehr krampfte sich sein Körper zusammen. Er kniff die Augen zusammen. Seine Lippen bebten vor Schmerz. Am liebsten hätte er geschrieen.

Rango pochte das Blut durch den Kopf, bemühte sich aber den aufkommenden Schwächeanfall zu verdrängen. Da, etwas blinkte auf. Instinktiv packte er mit der Pinzette danach.

Jake schrie auf. Tränen rannen ihm übers Gesicht.

Zum Glück hatte Rango keine Zeit darauf zu achten. Kaum hatte er die Kugel in der Pinzette gespürt, zog er sie vorsichtig raus, damit er sie nicht noch mal verlor.

Kaum hatte er sie draußen, warf er sie von sich. Die Kugel flog durch die Luft und landete mit leisem Klirren auf dem steinigen Boden.

Fassungslos, starrte Rango auf die blutverschmierte Kugel.

Seine Beine wurden schwach. Dann sank er zu Boden und lehnte sich gegen Jake.

Er konnte es immer noch nicht glauben.

„Ich hab's geschafft", wisperte er. Er hatte eine Kugel entfernt!

Sein ganzer Körper bebte vor Aufregung. Langsam ließ das Zittern nach und er wurde ruhiger. Erst jetzt nahm er das erschöpfte Keuchen von Jake wahr.

Mit wackligen Knien stand Rango auf.

„Jake, ich hab's geschafft. Ich hab die Kugel rausgeholt. Jake?"

Doch außer dem heftigen Atmen war nichts zu hören.

Zögernd ging Rango zu Jakes Kopf.

Die Klapperschlange hatte die Augen geschlossen und keuchte schwer. Besorgt beugte sich Rango zu ihm runter und strich ihm über den Hals. „Hey, es ist vorbei."

Er stutzte, als er die Tränen auf Jakes Gesicht bemerkte. Für einen Moment war Rango sprachlos. Noch nie hatte er Jake weinen gesehen. Ein ungewöhnlicher Anblick. Noch dazu bei einem brutalen Killer.

Jake blinzelte. Als er bemerkte, wie Rango ihn anstarrte, wandte er sich hastig ab.

Diese Schande! Sich vor einem kleinen Reptil so zu demütigen. Für einen Moment war ihm die Demütigung sogar schlimmer als der Schmerz, der immer noch in seiner Wunde pulsierte.

Rango merkte, dass er den Stolz der Schlange verletzt hatte.

Still hob er die Arzt-Instrumente auf und wusch sie im Fluss aus. Dann reinigte er sie sorgsam mit Alkohol.

Er zuckte zusammen, als die chemische Flüssigkeit seine Schnittwunde an seiner Hand berührte. Etwas besorgt betrachtete er seinen „OP-Unfall". Die Schnittwunde war etwas gerötet, tat aber nicht besonders weh. Mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen reinigte er sie noch mal mit Alkohol und verband sie anschließend mit einem kleinen Verband.

Er warf einen Blick zu Jake rüber, der immer noch gekränkt von ihm abgewandt, auf dem Boden lag.

Rango hätte seine Wunde am liebsten noch mal desinfiziert, hielt es aber für das Beste Jake in Ruhe zu lassen. Die ganze Operation war schon Stress genug gewesen.

Er seufzte und ließ sich erschöpft neben dem Lagerfeuer nieder. Die ganze Aufregung hatte ihn sehr müde gemacht. Kaum hatte er sich hingelegt, war er auch schon eingeschlafen.

* * *

><p><strong>Oh my! What a night. But operation successful. Thanks Rango! Poor Jake, but he's fine. <strong>

**Okay. Rango removed the bullet, but are the problems over now? Next chapter follows...**

**Information: It will take a few days until the next chapter upload. But the story goes on... ;)**


	13. Deep in thought

**After such a strenuous operation Jake has to think about something.**

* * *

><p>13. Deep in thought<p>

Nachdem Jake gehört hatte, dass Rango sich hingelegt hatte, ließ er noch eine Weile verstreichen.

Dann drehte er sich langsam um.

Er beobachtete Rango, um sicher zu sein, dass er auch wirklich schlief. Einen weiteren Blick von ihm konnte er jetzt nicht vertragen. Die ganze Szene von vorhin war ihm immer noch total peinlich. Von jedem hätte man erwarten können zu weinen, aber nicht er.

Noch etwas verkrampft kroch Jake ans Wasser, um etwas zu trinken. Seine Wunde tat zwar immer noch weh, aber zumindest war die Kugel draußen, sodass wenigstens keine große Gefahr mehr für ihn bestand. Still neigte er seinen Kopf übers Wasser und nahm ein paar Schlucke. Gedankenverloren starrte er ins Wasser.

Es war schon merkwürdig, dass es an manchen Orten so viel Wasser gab, wie man wollte. Und an anderen Orten wiederum wurde Wasser, wie Gold gewertet. Wie in der Stadt Dreck. Zumindest damals. Bis dieses Chamäleon in diese Stadt kam und auf beeindruckende Art und Weise das Wasser wieder zurückbrachte.

Jake hielt inne.

Es war schon recht merkwürdig, dass ausgerechnet ein verwöhntes, schwaches Haustier, das sich durch Lügen seine Existenz gegründet hatte, so hoch aufsteigen konnte.

Im Gegensatz zu ihm, der sich durch harte, aber realistische Taten seinen Ruf erarbeitet hatte. Wenn auch einen recht beängstigenden, negativen Ruf. Überall, wo er hinkam verbreitete er Angst und Schrecken. Nichts und niemand hatte sich freiwillig mit ihm messen wollen. Nicht einmal die härtesten Leute des Westens. Bis auf ein paar Verrückte, die davon überzeugt waren, dass sie ihn besiegen könnten. Amos, der damalige Sheriff, war einer davon gewesen. Der aber, wie alle anderen, mit seinem Leben dafür bezahlt hatte.

Dann kam Rango, der sich sogar mit ihm auf eine Stufe stellte und behauptete, er wäre sein Bruder. Im Grunde hatte Jake die größte Wut auf ihn gehabt. Noch nie hatte einer seiner Gegner es gewagt, so was von sich zu behaupten.

Jake stieß ein leises Schnauben aus, bemühte sich aber seinen vergangenen Ärger zu unterdrücken. Wenn er so eine große Wut auf diese Echse gehabt hatte, warum hatte er ihn kurz nach ihrem Duell nicht getötet?

„Nur eine Kugel", murmelte er leise.

Diese eine Kugel hatte ihn so beeindruckt. Selbst er hätte das alles nie mit nur einer Kugel fertig gebracht. Und nebenbei bemerkt, hatte Rango mit dieser Kugel verhindert, dass der Bürgermeister ihn erschossen hätte. Wenn Rango die Kugel nicht vorher aus seinem Revolver entfernt hätte, als er sie dem Bürgermeister überreicht hatte, so wäre das wirklich sein Ende gewesen. Somit hatte diese eine Kugel nicht sein Leben beendet, sondern gerettet, als sie das Glas vom Tresor aufgebrochen hatte.

Jake schmunzelte. Nur leider hatte er wegen dieser Kugel heute viel Ärger gehabt.

Sein Blick wanderte wieder zu Rango rüber, der immer noch friedlich neben dem Lagerfeuer lag.

Jake seufzte. Er war so anders, als alle anderen Gesetzeshüter, denen er zuvor begegnet war.

Die meisten hatten Hass auf ihn und trotzdem Angst. Nur Rango hatte es einmal gewagt, ihm ohne Angst und Bange entgegen zu treten.

Das alleine hatte ihn schon beeindruck, aber so etwas wie heute, hatte er noch nie erlebt.

Selbst Amos hätte sich ihm gegenüber nicht so verhalten, wie Rango heute.

Jake hatte immer einen Arzt gefunden, den er einschüchtern konnte, um ihn zu verarzten.

Aber in diesem Fall hatte jemand ihm freiwillig seine Hilfe angeboten.

Ein Sheriff.

Jeder andere hätte ihn vermutlich verrecken lassen oder den Gnadenschuss gegeben. Aber Rango war völlig anders.

Jake kroch zum Lagerfeuer und ließ seinen Blick auf Rango ruhen.

„_Du und der Sheriff, ihr beide seid euch ähnlicher als du denkst. Ihr seid beide Legenden."_

Jake gab es ungern zu, aber der Bürgermeister hatte irgendwie Recht gehabt. Sie waren sich wirklich etwas ähnlich.

Schweigend rollte er sich ein, wobei er Rango nicht aus den Augen ließ.

Ein merkwürdiges Tier diese Echse, dachte er.

Rango war zwar schwach, und verhielt sich immer leicht hysterisch. Trotzdem überwindet dieses scheinbar schwache Chamäleon immer wieder seine Angst. Das hatte er gemerkt, als er ihn beinahe totgebissen hatte.

Jake hatte im Leben weniger Angst gehabt. Nur Rango hatte ihm damals mehr als einmal Angst eingejagt. Einmal sein Trick mit dem Habicht und einmal, wie er seinen Revolver vor ihm gehalten hatte.

Noch nie hatte es jemand geschafft ihm Angst einzujagen. Aber das schwache Chamäleon hatte es geschafft.

Jake gähnte. Das viele Nachdenken machte ihn müde.

Langsam schloss er die Augen.

Seine Angst war irgendwie verschwunden. Wenn etwas passiere würde, würde Rango ihm bestimmt helfen.

Rango murmelte irgendetwas Unverständliches im Schlaf.

Jake lächelte.

Auf ihn konnte er sich verlassen. Er konnte ihm vertrauen.

Kurz bevor er einschlief, dachte er an ein paar letzte Worte. „Mein Bruder…"

* * *

><p>Rango blinzelte. Die Dämmerung brach an. Müde schloss Rango wieder die Augen und streckte sich einmal ausgiebig. Dabei wanderte seine Hand auf den Boden.<p>

Er stutzte. Statt einer weichen Matratze, fühlte er lauter kleine Steinchen. Steine? Seit wann gab es in seinem Bett Steine? Oder war das nicht sein Bett? Wenn nicht, warum lag er nicht im Bett?

Unsicher öffnete er die Augen. Verwundert setzte er sich auf. Um ihn herum waren Bäume und nicht weit entfernt ein großer Fluss.

So langsam fiel Rango alles wieder ein.

Aber das war doch verrückt!

Das kann doch nur alles ein Traum gewesen sein.

Oder hatte er wirklich eine Kugel entfernt?

Er fuhr zusammen, als er ein leises Stöhnen vernahm.

Langsam drehte er sich um. Dann wusste er… es war kein Traum gewesen.

Jake lag eingerollt dicht neben ihm und atmete ruhig und gleichmäßig.

Mit einem flauen Gefühl im Magen stand Rango auf und ließ seinen Blick auf der großen Klapperschlange ruhen.

Er konnte es immer noch nicht ganz glauben, was sich gestern alles abgespielt hatte.

Alles kam ihm so unrealistisch vor.

Er hatte eine OP durchgeführt.

Noch dazu an einer Klapperschlange.

Und dann noch der große Schreck wegen Mister Wheeler…

Rango hielt inne. Mister Wheeler hatte er fast vergessen.

Hastig sah er sich nach allen Seiten um. Ob er ihm über Nacht gefolgt war und ihn beobachtete?

Prüfend suchte Rango die Umgebung rund ums Lagerfeuer ab. Doch niemand war zu sehen. Weder eine verdächtige Person, noch sonst etwas Auffälliges.

Rango stoppte, als vor seinen Füßen etwas klimperte. Er sah auf den Boden.

Eine mit altem Blut verklebte Kugel lag zwischen den Steinen.

Er bückte sich und hob sie auf.

Seine Kugel. Er erkannte sie sofort.

Die Kugel, die er gestern entfernt hatte.

Er drehte sich um, als er Jake wieder leise stöhnen hörte.

Zögernd ging er zu ihm hin. Kurz vor dem Kopf blieb er stehen.

Es wunderte ihn, dass Jake noch nicht aufgewacht war.

Rangos Blick wanderte zu den Bergen hoch. Die ersten Sonnenstrahlen tauchten über den hohen Hügeln auf. Noch lag das Tal im Schatten und verbreitete eine morgendliche Kälte. Aber der Anblick war wunderschön.

Rango seufzte. Dieser Anblick ließ seine Natur-Romantik-Stimmung wieder hochsteigen. Am liebsten hätte er eine Ballade darüber verfasst, als sich die Klapperschlange zu bewegen begann.

Respektvoll wich Rango ein paar Schritte zurück. Er hielt den Atem an, als Jake langsam seine Augen öffnete.

Für einen Moment war Rango sich nicht sicher, ob er besser weggehen sollte. War Jake immer noch sauer wegen gestern?

Endlich war Jake aufgewacht und gähnte. Rango bekam eine Gänsehaut, als er die Giftzähne sah.

Unsicher hob er die Hand. „Morgen!"

Jake sah ihn an. „Na? Lebst du noch?"

Unsicher blickte Rango zu Boden. „Ja."

Es entstand eine Stille. Rango wusste einfach nicht, was er sagen sollte.

„Wie geht's dir?", fragte er schließlich.

„Nicht schlecht", antwortete Jake und streckte seinen Hals. „Tut zwar noch etwas weh…"

„Darf ich noch mal sehen?"

Wortlos legte Jake sich hin. Sorgsam besah Rango sich die geöffnete Wunde. Sie war noch verkrustet vom getrockneten Blut, sah aber jetzt nicht mehr so schlimm aus wie letzte Nacht.

„Ist wohl das Beste ich desinfiziere sie noch mal."

Jake seufzte. „Wenn es sein muss."

Rango wunderte sich etwas, dass Jake ihm wegen letzter Nacht keinen großen Vorwurf machte, weil er ihn weinen gesehen hatte.

Jake beobachtete ihn, wie er wieder Watte und Alkohol zur Hand nahm und damit die Watte tränkte. Dabei fiel sein Blick auf Rangos Wundverband, der um seine Hand gebunden war.

„Was ist eigentlich mit deiner Hand?"

Rango sah auf. „Nur ein leichter Schnitt. Nichts weiter."

„Lass mal sehen."

„Da gibt es nichts zu sehen. Es tut gar nicht mehr weh."

Jake zischte leise. „Lass mich trotzdem mal sehen."

Gehorsam streckte Rango seine Hand vor und wickelte den Verband ab.

Es sah wirklich nicht schlimm aus. Die Schnittwunde war sogar fast wieder verheilt.

Jake schüttelte leicht den Kopf. „Na hoffentlich konntest du mein Blut vertragen."

Rango lächelte gequält. „Das hoffe ich auch. Solange du meins vertragen konntest."

Schweigend sahen sie sich an.

Rango war der Erste, der die Stimme wiederfand. „Dann wären wir wohl jetzt Blutsverwandte, oder?"

Gespannt sah er Jake an.

„Jetzt rede nicht so sentimentalen Quatsch", sagte Jake monoton und drehte sich um. „Denk nicht, dass du etwas Besonderes bist."

Schweigend band sich Rango den Verband wieder um seine Hand und nahm die feuchte Watte wieder zur Hand. Doch als er vor der Wunde stand, zögerte er.

„Das wird jetzt etwas wehtun", sagte er.

Jake schnaubte leise. „Ach, echt jetzt?", sagte er sarkastisch.

Hastig strich Rango mit der Watte darüber.

Jakes Körper krampfte sich zusammen.

„Schon fertig", meldete Rango. „Soll ich noch etwas auf die Wunde drauftun?"

Jake seufzte. „Normalerweise muss man das vernähen."

Rango zuckte zusammen, wobei er Jake bittend ansah. Eine weitere OP wollte er nicht noch mal durchführen.

Jake nickte verständnisvoll. „Na gut. Dann lege etwas anderes darauf."

Sofort suchte Rango in der Arzttasche nach etwas passendem. Dann schien er gefunden zu haben, wonach er suchte und holte eine Packung Kompressen heraus.

Das Problem war allerdings, wie er sie fixieren sollte. Der Wundverband konnte immer wieder runterrutschen.

Da kam Rango eine Idee. Jake könnte die Kompresse mit seinem Revolvergürtel fixieren. Allerdings musste Jake dafür seinen Revolvergürtel etwas höher schnallen. Was Jake nur ungern tat. Er kam sich damit ziemlich lächerlich vor. Aber es erfüllte seinen Zweck. So war die Wunde wenigstens geschützt.

Als Rango die Kompresse noch mal kontrollierte, ob sie auch richtig saß, nickte er zufrieden.

„Okay. Das passt", meinte das Chamäleon.

Nachdem er alles wieder in der Tasche verstaut hatte, sah er auf. Die ersten Sonnenstrahlen waren ins Tal vorgedrungen.

„Die Sonne geht langsam auf", meinte Rango bedächtig und warf einen Blick zu Jake.

Jake nickte. „Wir sollten besser machen, dass wir von hier wegkommen."

„Denkst du, du schaffst das?"

Etwas zittrig richtete sich Jake auf. „Ich denke schon."

Rango holte seinen Roadrunner zu sich heran.

Besorgt sah er auf Jake, der nicht gerade den fittesten Eindruck machte.

Doch Jake sah Rango so entschlossen an, als ob er ihm sagen wollte, dass alles in Ordnung sei.

„Okay", sagte Rango und stieg auf seinen Roadrunner. „Gehen wir!"

* * *

><p><strong>Okay. Now the way home. But will it be so easy?<strong>


	14. Deceptive silence

**Now Rango and Jake are on the way home to the Mojave Desert. But at first, they have to leave the forest and that will not be easy...**

* * *

><p>14. Deceptive silence<p>

Die warmen Sonnenstrahlen erhellten das Waldgebiet, als Jake und Rango weiter nach Süden marschierten.

Rango atmete tief ein. Die morgendliche Waldluft war eine Wohltat für sein gestresstes Gemüt. Es würde nicht mehr lange dauern und sie würden das Waldgebiet verlassen und in die ihnen bekannte Wüste kommen. Sein Blick wanderte nach hinten.

Jake war ein Stück zurück geblieben und kam nur langsam vorwärts, da ihm die Wunde immer noch wehtat.

„Geht's dir gut?", fragte Rango vorsichtig.

„Das fragst du mich jetzt schon zum x-ten-mal", knurrte Jake. Offensichtlich war ihm sein langsames Tempo gegenüber dem Chamäleon peinlich.

Rango sagte nichts, sondern wartete geduldig bis Jake ihn eingeholt hatte.

Als er damals verletzt gewesen war, hatte Jake zwar keine große Rücksicht auf ihn genommen, wollte ihm gegenüber aber nicht hart durchgreifen. Dazu war Rango viel zu gutmütig.

Jake schnaubte leise, als er an Rango vorbeikroch. Dass die Echse Rücksicht auf ihn nahm, war für ihn als großen Killer demütigend.

„Warum trägst du eigentlich die Arzttasche mit dir herum?", fragte Jake, um Rango abzulenken.

Rango verschränkte die Arme. „Nun, streng genommen, habe ich sie gestohlen. Aber da ich nun mal ein gesetzestreuer Bürger bin, werde ich die Tasche per Paket zurückschicken, wenn ich wieder in Dreck bin."

Jake schüttelte missbilligend den Kopf. So viel Ehrlichkeit war er nicht gewohnt.

Schweigend marschierten sie weiter.

„Hey! Sieh mal!", rief Rango und deutete nach vorne. „Ich glaub, diese Ebene kenn ich. Dort ist auch schon die Wüste!"

Jake folgte seinem Blick. Er und Rango befanden sich auf einem Hügel und konnten von dort, in der Ferne die unendlichen Weiten der kargen Wüste erkennen.

Rango wippte aufgeregt auf seinem Roadrunner auf und ab. „Na dann nichts wie hin! Auf nach Hause!"

Er gab seinem Huhn die Sporen, hielt aber sofort wieder an, als ihm einfiel, dass Jake nicht so schnell mithalten konnte.

Gemeinsam kletterten sie die steinigen Hügel runter, die mit Nadelbäumen gesäumt waren.

Endlich waren sie in der Ebene angekommen. Jetzt trennten sie nur noch wenige Bäume von der Wüste. In diesem Moment, als Rango nach vorne stoben wollte, hielt Jake ihn zurück.

„Warte! Findest du es nicht auch merkwürdig, dass wir ohne Probleme durchgekommen sind?"

Rango sah ihn verwundert an. „Was meinst du?"

„Streng mal dein Gehirn an! Hast du Mister Wheeler schon wieder vergessen?"

Rango stutzte und sah sich suchend um. Doch alles blieb still. Eine Weile schwiegen beide und lauschten. Doch außer ihnen schien keiner hier zu sein.

Rango zuckte die Achseln. „Ach, vielleicht war das alles nur eine leere Drohung gewesen."

Jake war sich da nicht so sicher. Er traute dem Frieden nicht.

Rango seufzte. „Also hier bleiben können wir jetzt auch nicht."

Mit diesen Worten lenkte er den Roadrunner nach vorne und ritt im langsamen Schritt zum Waldrand. Jake folgte ihm vorsichtig.

Endlich hatten sie die letzten Bäume erreicht.

Vor ihnen erstreckte sich das offene Wüstenland.

Unsicher sah Jake sich suchend nach allen Seiten um. Rango tat es ihm gleich.

Alles schien völlig normal zu sein. Niemand war zu sehen. Gerade als Rango etwas sagen wollte, wich Jake zurück.

„Das gefällt mir nicht", sagte die Klapperschlange und zog sich hinter einem der Nadelbäume zurück.

„Ich sehe aber niemanden", meinte Rango. Doch Rango musste einsehen, dass es keinen Zweck hatte, Jake mit Worten aus dem Versteck herauszulocken.

Er seufzte.

„Also gut. Dann bleib hier. Ich werde nachsehen."

Mit diesen Worten stieg Rango vom Roadrunner runter und marschierte ein paar Schritte nach vorne auf die freie Fläche.

Prüfend sah er sich um. Dann ging er ein paar Schritte weiter und verharrte. Alles blieb ruhig. Er drehte sich um.

„Ich sehe niemanden. Komm, Jake! Ich glaube, wir sind sie los!"

Doch Jake dachte nicht daran, so leichtsinnig sein Versteck im Wald zu verlassen.

„Warte einen Moment."

Mit diesen Worten neigte er seinen Kopf auf den Boden.

Rango sah ihn schief an. „Ist etwas?"

„Pssst", zischte Jake.

Sofort hielt Rango den Mund geschlossen.

Jake schloss die Augen, so als ob er nach etwas lauschen würde.

Rango wusste nicht viel über Schlangenbiologie, aber er meinte, sich zu erinnern, dass Schlangen ein Gespür für Vibrationen haben. Ob Jake danach suchte?

Er ließ seine Augen wandern. Alles schien friedlich.

Eine ganze Weile verstrich.

So langsam wurde Rango unruhig.

„Äh… Jake?"

Plötzlich riss Jake die Augen auf.

„Deckung!"

Schnell zerrte er Rango mit sich hinter die Bäume.

Kurz darauf fielen mehrere Schüsse.

Rango war so erschrocken, dass er sich ängstlich an Jakes Körper festkrallte.

Dann hörten die Schüsse auf. Eine unheimliche Stille trat ein.

Beide wagten kaum zu atmen.

Jake war der Erste, der einen Blick nach vorne riskierte. Angestrengt versuchte er zu ergründen, woher die Schüsse gekommen waren. Dabei fiel sein Blick auf einen kleinen Felsen, der nicht weit vom Waldrand entfernt stand, und mit verdorrten Sträuchern überwuchert worden war.

Auf einmal traten mehrere Gestalten hinter dem Felsen hervor. Einen davon erkannte er sofort.

„Flucht ist zwecklos!", hörte er Mister Wheeler zu ihnen rüber rufen. „Das gesamte Gebiet ist umstellt! Ihr könnt nicht entkommen! Ich rate euch, euch zu ergeben!"

Wütend feuerte Jake ein paar Schüsse ab. Auf keinen Fall wollte er sich ergeben.

Sofort gingen Mister Wheeler und seine Leute wieder hinter dem Felsen in Deckung.

„Jake, hör auf!", rief Rango und hielt Jake am Schwanzende fest. „Das hat doch keinen Zweck."

„Was willst du damit sagen?!", schnauzte Jake ihn an. „Oder willst du dich diesem Idioten ergeben?!"

„Das habe ich damit nicht gemeint, aber…"

„Du hast gut reden!", fiel Jake ihm ins Wort. „Du kannst wahrscheinlich entkommen. Aber mich wird er glatt abknallen!"

„Jetzt sei ruhig", unterbrach ihn Rango. „Lass uns erst mal Ruhe bewahren. Ich glaube kaum, dass Mister Wheeler sich so einfach wegjagen lässt."

„Und was willst du jetzt tun?"

Rango blickte zu Boden und zuckte die Achseln. „Ich weiß es noch nicht. Lass mich mal nachdenken."

„Dann denk schneller", sagte Jake nervös. „Der wird bestimmt nicht bis Ende des Jahres warten."

„Sei doch bitte mal ruhig."

Widerwillig hielt Jake seinen Mund geschlossen, während Rango unruhig auf und ab ging.

Was sollten sie jetzt machen? Der einzige Weg, der sie in die Freiheit führte, war über die ungeschützte Wüstenebene. Wenn sie in ihre Heimat flüchten würden, dann wären sie eine leichte Beute. Ohne Schutz konnten sie unmöglich an ihnen vorbei.

„Ich rate euch aufzugeben!", rief Mister Wheeler wieder. „Oder wir machen kurzen Prozess mit euch!"

„Halten Sie die Klappe!", schrie Jake.

Rango hörte seinen Roadrunner neben sich gackern. Die ganze Unruhe machte das Tier nervös. Rangos Augen wanderten wieder zu Jake. Von Jake konnte er keine große Hilfe erwarten, da er immer noch verletzt war, und somit nicht voll einsatzfähig war. Es lag jetzt an ihm selber etwas zu unternehmen. Aber was?

Wieder sah er sich um. Rund um den Waldrand gab es nichts, wo sie sich verstecken könnten, um unerkannt zu entkommen.

Niedergeschlagen ließ Rango die Schultern hängen. Auf keinen Fall soll seine ganze Aktion umsonst gewesen sein.

„Hör zu", begann Rango leise. „Ich werde sie ablenken und du versuchst an ihnen vorbeizukommen."

Jakes Augen weiteten sich. Diesen Vorschlag hatte er von Rango nicht erwartet.

„Bist du verrückt?", sagte er noch ganz irritiert. „Was glaubst du, was die mit dir machen?"

„Keine Sorge." Rango hob die Hand. „Die sind nur hinter dir her. Wenn ich sie ablenke, versuchst du dich an ihnen vorbei zu schleichen. Falls es gefährlich für dich wird und sie dich entdecken, dann feuerst du."

„Das ist doch idiotisch."

„Hast du eine bessere Idee?"

Jake schwieg. Im Moment fiel ihm auch nichts anderes ein. Es gab nur diesen Weg nach vorne. Und zurück konnten sie auch nicht mehr. Anscheinend hatten sie keine andere Möglichkeit. Trotzdem missfiel Jake diese Idee. Diese Echse war merkwürdig. Jetzt will er auch noch sein Leben opfern? Jake gab es ungern zu, aber er wollte es nicht sehen. Wollte nicht sehen, wie dieser Sheriff stirbt. Weder heute noch damals.

„Ich gebe euch jetzt noch eine Minute!", schrie Mister Wheeler zu ihnen rüber. „Ansonsten greifen wir an!"

Jake sah Rango an. „Hör zu. Du musst das nicht tun."

Rango machte eine wegwerfende Handbewegung. „Ich bin schnell. Ich schaff das."

Er winkte seinen Roadrunner zu sich heran und stieg auf.

„Sobald ich drüben bin, kriechst du so schnell du kannst aus dem Wald. Aber am besten ein paar Meter weiter weg von dem Felsen, damit sie dich nicht sehen."

Jake sah ihn viel sagend an. Rango nickte ihm zu und wollte gerade los, als Jake ihn zurück hielt.

„Warte! Beantworte mir vorher noch eine Frage." Er machte eine Pause bevor er weiter sprach. „Hättest du mir auch geholfen, wenn ich dir damals nicht geholfen hätte?"

Er sah ihn eindringlich an. Er wollte die Wahrheit wissen.

Rangos Augen verengten sich. „Ja."

Er hielt seine Hand hoch, um der immer noch der Wundverband gewickelt war.

„Wir sind doch Brüder. Oder?"

Jake schwieg. Dann wich er langsam zurück.

Rango deutete seine Geste, als stumme Zustimmung.

Schließlich drehte sich die große Klapperschlange um und kroch im Schutz der Bäume am Waldrand entlang. Rango sah ihm nach, bis die Schlange hinter den Bäumen verschwunden war.

„Lebwohl, mein Bruder", murmelte er leise. Er spürte, wie sich seine Hände auf den Zügeln verkrampften.

Dann gab er sich einen Ruck, atmete noch einmal tief durch und trieb sein Reittier nach vorne auf die freie Wüstenfläche.

Kaum hatte er die Bäume hinter sich, gab er dem Roadrunner gehörig die Sporen und galoppierte rüber zum Felsen.

* * *

><p><strong>Will everything go well? <strong>


	15. No way out

15. No way out

Im wilden Tempo ritt Rango zum Felsen. Um kein Risiko einzugehen, wollte er seinen Revolver herausholen, aber… Erschrocken fuhr er zusammen. Sein Revolver war nicht da.

* * *

><p>Kaum war Rango aus dem Wald geritten, kroch Jake in einiger Entfernung aus dem Wald heraus. Er gab sich Mühe seine Schmerzen zu ignorieren. Aber zum Ausruhen blieb ihm keine Zeit. Wenn er sich nicht beeilte, dann wäre alles umsonst.<p>

* * *

><p>Wie gelähmt, saß Rango auf seinem Roadrunner. Gleich hatte er den Felsen erreicht.<p>

Noch immer völlig schockiert, fuhren seine Gedanken wild durcheinander.

Wo hatte er seinen Revolver gelassen? Dann erinnerte er sich. Als er Jake im Wald begegnet war, hatte er ihn weggeschmissen und vergessen ihn wieder in den Holster zu stecken.

Rangos Gedanken fuhren Achterbahn. Ohne Revolver konnte er sich unmöglich gegen seine Gegner behaupten.

Okay, dachte er. Planänderung.

Ohne sein Tempo zu verringern raste er am Felsen vorbei. Dann drehte er seinen Roadrunner im Galopp um und hielt an.

„Ich hätte Sie für klüger gehalten", meinte Mister Wheeler, als er Rango vor sich, ein paar Meter weiter weg, stehen sah.

„Immer mit der Ruhe!", sagte Rango hastig. „Ich bin nicht hier, um mich mit Ihnen zu streiten, sondern um zu reden."

„Worüber? Da gibt es nichts zu reden. Besser ich mache Ihnen einen Vorschlag. Sie liefern mir Jake aus, und Sie dürfen gehen."

Rango stutzte. Erst jetzt bemerkte er, dass bei Mister Wheeler nur zwei seiner Leute hier waren. Aber waren es vorher nicht vier gewesen?

Rangos Auge wanderte zur Seite. In der Ferne erkannte er Jake.

Obwohl er ein ungutes Gefühl hatte, so blieb ihm nichts anderes übrig, als Mister Wheelers Aufmerksamkeit weiter auf sich zu lenken.

„Hören Sie, wir können doch bestimmt über alles vernünftig reden. Ich meine, als die verantwortungsvollen Erwachsenen, die wir alle sind."

Grimmig trat Mister Wheeler nach vorne.

„Glauben Sie, ich lasse mir von einem Dorfsheriff was vorschreiben? Hier geht es ums Geschäft, Mister Rango. Nicht um Nächstenliebe. Denken Sie besser an Ihre Pflichten."

„Ich hab Ihnen doch bereits gesagt, dass ich sehr wohl an meine Pflichten denke. Und wenn Sie glauben, dass ich Ihnen Jake ausliefere, dann haben Sie sich gewaltig getäuscht."

Mister Wheeler lächelte gehässig.

„So? Nun, dann muss ich wahrscheinlich deutlicher werden."

Er zog seinen Revolver.

Rango reagierte sofort und riss die Zügel herum. Sofort machte der Roadrunner kehrt und galoppierte nach rechts.

„Stehen bleiben!", rief Mister Wheeler.

Rango hörte einen Schuss. Ein stechender Schmerz durchzog seinen Arm. Erschrocken riss er an den Zügel. Sein Roadrunner missverstand diese Geste und bäumte sich auf. Rango fiel runter und blieb am Boden liegen.

* * *

><p>Jake war stehen geblieben, als er den Schuss gehört hatte. Er drehte sich um.<p>

Er war zwar schon ein gutes Stück entfernt, aber in der Ferne erkannte er, was passiert war.

Rango lag am Boden und rührte sich nicht. Er sah, wie Mister Wheeler und zwei seiner Leute auf die am Boden liegende Echse zugingen.

Jake stutzte. Warum waren es nur zwei?

Er fuhr zusammen.

Jemand hielt eine Waffe auf ihn gerichtet. Nicht nur einer, sondern zwei.

Jake drehte sich um und sah nicht nur in einen, sondern in zwei Revolver, die auf ihn gerichtet waren. Wenn auch mit etwas zittrig, nervösen Händen.

„Keine Bewegung!", sagte eines der beiden Frettchen nervös.

Jake schnaubte verächtlich und wollte gerade seinen Revolver auf die beiden richten, als er die Stimme von Mister Wheeler hörte.

„Keine falsche Bewegung oder dein Freund ist tot!"

Jake seufzte und ließ seine Waffe sinken.

Die beiden Frettchen, die sich so heimlich an ihn angeschlichen hatten, schwenkten ihre Waffen und deuteten Jake an, nach vorne zu kriechen.

Widerwillig fügte sich Jake der Aufforderung. Wütend zischend kroch er zu Mister Wheeler und seinen Leuten rüber.

Rango lag immer noch auf dem Boden. Jake züngelte besorgt. Doch dann begann Rangos Körper sich zu regen. Die Echse sah auf, als ihn Jakes Schatten traf.

Er sah auf seinen Arm. Es war nur ein leichter Streifschuss. Trotzdem, ihre Lage hatte sich nicht verbessert.

„Tja, jetzt habt ihr eure Chance vertan", sagte Mister Wheeler spöttisch.

„Lassen Sie ihn in Ruhe!", sagte Rango. „Lassen Sie ihn gehen." Er stand auf.

„Mister Rango. Bis jetzt war ich sehr nachsichtig mit Ihnen gewesen. Aber jetzt geht auch mal meine Geduld zu Ende. Wie blind müssen Sie denn noch sein, um einen Killer zu helfen?"

„Ich mag zwar Sheriff sein, aber das heißt noch lange nicht, dass ich jemanden Hilfe verwehren soll. Auch nicht, wenn es ein Gesetzloser ist."

Mister Wheeler hob seinen Revolver und richtete ihn auf Rango. Rango blieb stehen und hob die Hände.

„Ein Mord an einem Sheriff wird Sie sehr teuer zu stehen kommen."

Mister Wheeler lächelte spöttisch. „Da haben Sie Recht. Das wäre wirklich nicht fair."

Er schwenkte seinen Revolver auf Jake.

Jake kam das bekannt vor. Wie damals der Bürgermeister, der ihn ebenfalls beseitigen wollte.

Jakes Blick wanderte zu Rango. Aber von ihm konnte er diesmal jetzt keine Hilfe erwarten. Damals, hatte er noch Glück gehabt, aber hier gab es keinen Ausweg.

Mister Wheeler entsicherte seinen Revolver.

Doch noch ehe er abdrücken konnte, stürzte sich Rango unerwartet auf ihn. Beide fielen zur Seite und landeten auf dem Boden.

Jake konnte nicht fliehen, da die anderen Frettchen nun ebenfalls ihre Revolver auf ihn gerichtet hielten.

Hilflos sah er zu, wie Rango und Mister Wheeler am Boden miteinander rangen. Aber Mister Wheeler war viel stärker und stieß das Chamäleon von sich.

„Jetzt reicht es mir!", schrie er und richtete sich keuchend auf. Er hob seine Waffe vom Boden auf und richtete sie auf Rango. „Bei Ihnen mache ich eine Ausnahme! Egal ob Sie Sheriff sind oder nicht. Unter diesen Umständen ist es das Beste, wenn Sie tot sind!"

„Dafür haben Sie kein Recht!", rief Rango panisch.

„Adieu!"

Mister Wheelers Finger krümmte sich auf dem Abzug.

Rango schloss die Augen.

PENG!

* * *

><p><strong>Be continued...<strong>


	16. Injured pride

**Sorry for the break, but now the story goes on. ;)**

* * *

><p>16. Injured pride<p>

Als Rango den Schuss hörte, zuckte er zusammen.

Er wartete auf den Todesstoß. Dass der Tod ihn mitnahm, egal wohin. Das Einzige, was ihn wunderte war, warum er keine Schmerzen spürte. Fühlte sich der Tod so an?

Wieder hörte er Schüsse.

Zögernd öffnete Rango die Augen.

Mister Wheeler stand immer noch vor ihm und hielt sich mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht die Hand.

Rangos Blick wanderte zu Jake. Doch er hatte weder geschossen, noch hatte er sich von der Stelle bewegt. Die anderen Frettchen sahen wie eine Herde aufgescheuchter Hühner aus und sahen sich suchend nach allen Seiten um.

Wieder Schüsse.

Erschrocken sprangen die Frettchen zur Seite, konnten aber nicht erkennen woher die Schüsse kamen.

„Legt eure Waffen nieder und verschwindet!", rief eine weibliche Stimme.

Die Stimme kam eindeutig aus dem Wald. Alle Augen wanderten nach oben.

Rango glaubte seinen Augen nicht zu trauen.

Oben auf einem Baum stand, mit einem Gewehr und einem Revolver bewaffnet, Bohne.

Sie hatte die ganze Zeit in der Nähe gelauert und bevor Mister Wheeler auf Rango schießen konnte, hatte sie dem Geschäftsmann die Waffe aus der Hand geschossen.

Gerade wollte Mister Wheeler seine Waffe wieder aufheben. Doch Bohne war schneller und schoss erneut auf die Waffe. Die Waffe flog ein paar Meter weiter weg.

„Verschwinden Sie!", rief sie drohend.

Wütend knurrend wich Mister Wheeler zurück, wobei er Rango und Jake einen grimmigen Blick zuwarf.

„Diesmal sind Sie noch davongekommen. Aber das wird euch noch leidtun."

Mit diesen Worten drehte er sich um und rannte, zusammen mit seinen Kumpanen, in den Wald hinein. Bohne verfolgte sie mit ihrem Blick. Noch einmal feuerte sie ein paar Warnschüsse ab, dann waren die Frettchen hinter dem Hügel verschwunden.

Bohne kletterte vom Baum runter. Kaum war sie unten angekommen, ging sie schnurstracks auf Rango zu. Dieser war immer noch völlig verwirrt.

„Bohne? Was machst du denn hier?"

„Dachtest du wirklich, ich würde dich alleine gehen lassen? Der Arzt hat dir ausdrückliche Ruhe verordnet. Aber nein, du wolltest unbedingt weg."

Verlegen kratzte sich Rango am Kopf. „Wie lange bist du eigentlich schon hier?"

„Lang genug." Bohne reichte ihm den Revolver, den sie zuvor benutzt hatte.

„Dein Revolver. Hab ich im Wald gefunden."

Zögernd nahm Rango die Waffe.

Bohne hatte ihre Hände in die Hüften gestemmt und sah ihn streng an. Mit einem Blick als wollte sie sagen: Ich erwarte eine Erklärung. Was hast du dazu zu sagen?

Rango mochte es nicht, wenn sie ihn so streng ansah und schaute nervös auf seine Finger.

Zum Glück sagte Jake in diesem Moment etwas.

„Sieh mal einer an", sagte er. „Noch ein bekanntes Gesicht." Er grinste breit und schien seinen Schock komplett vergessen zu haben. Aber vielleicht tat er auch nur so, um seinen Schock zu verbergen.

Bohne schnaubte leise, als hätte Jake sie mit seiner Bemerkung beleidigt.

„Bohne", begann Rango. „Ich kann dir die Situation erklären."

Bohne hob die Augenbrauen. „Na da bin ich ja mal gespannt."

„Was soll er dir erklären?", fragte Jake spöttisch.

„Zum Beispiel, warum ich hier sehe, dass sich ein Sheriff mit einem Kopfgeldjäger gegen einen angesehenen Bürger verbündet", plapperte Bohne drauflos. „Warum musste ich eigentlich zu Hause bleiben, wenn es so gefährlich ist? Ich sehe auf jeden Fall nicht ein, dich hier einfach so alleine zu lassen. Noch dazu, wenn ein Killer in der Nähe ist. Ich war die den ganzen Tag und die ganze Nacht in deiner Nähe, um dafür zu sorgen, dass dir nichts passiert. Und was muss ich sehen? Du erschießt Jake fast, und holst bei ihm die Kugel wieder raus? Manchmal verstehe ich dich echt nicht! Das ist doch alles total…"

Sie erstarrte.

Rango seufzte. Wieder einmal hatte Bohne ihren merkwürdigen Erstarrungsmoment.

Er sah zu Jake, der sie etwas irritiert anschaute, und sich wunderte, warum sie auf einmal aufgehört hatte zu reden.

„Das macht sie oft, wenn sie sich aufregt", erklärte Rango. „Ist ein Überlebensreflex. Das machen viele Echsen."

Jake warf ihm einen skeptischen Blick zu. „Das habe ich bei dir aber noch nie gesehen."

In diesen Moment durchfuhr Bohne ein Ruck.

„… verrückt! Und wenn du keine Erklärung dafür hast, dann weiß ich echt nicht, was ich noch von dir halten soll. Um ehrlich zu sein, kann ich es nicht fassen, dass du einem Killer hilfst. Ist dir nicht klar wen du neben dir hast? Warum hast du das getan?"

Sie warf einen strafenden Blick auf Rango.

Innerlich schmunzelte er. Wieder einmal hatte sie ihr Black-out nicht bemerkt. Sein Blick wanderte zu Jake. Dieser nickte gelassen.

Rango verstand und nahm Bohne beiseite.

„Hör zu. Ich werde dir jetzt sagen, was damals genau passiert war."

* * *

><p>Schweigend hörte Bohne Rango zu. Wie er damals von Bills Leuten angeschossen worden war, und Jake ihn zurück in die Stadt gebracht hatte.<p>

Jake saß in einiger Entfernung daneben und hörte ebenfalls zu. Aber vielleicht nur deshalb, damit Rango nicht schon wieder irgendwelche Lügen erzählte.

Nachdem Rango geendet hatte, entstand eine Pause.

Bohne warf abwechselnd einen Blick von einem zum anderen, wobei sie Jake kritischer beäugte als Rango.

„Und warum hast du mir das nicht vorher erzählt?", fragte Bohne.

„Nun..." Rango suchte nach einer passenden Antwort. „Ich dachte, du würdest mich für verrückt halten… Ich meine, ich wollte nicht, dass du dir irgendwelche Sorgen machst. Ich meine,…"

Er brach ab und warf Jake einen hilfesuchenden Blick zu. Doch Jake drehte sich einfach wortlos um. „Ich würde eher sagen, dass wir von hier abhauen sollten."

Rango atmete erleichtert auf. „Ja, genau das sollten wir machen."

Hastig ging er an Bohne vorbei und suchte nach seinem Roadrunner, der einige Meter weiter weg von der Gruppe nach etwas Essbaren auf dem Boden suchte.

Bohne wollte etwas sagen, hielt es aber für das Beste, vorerst zu schweigen. Bei Jakes Anwesenheit wollte sie sowieso nicht offen mit Rango reden.

Sie stieß einen grellen Pfiff aus. Es dauerte nicht lange und ein weiterer Roadrunner kam aus dem Wald angaloppiert. Mit Schwung stieg Bohne auf. Rango tat es ihr gleich. Er lächelte ihr zu, in der Hoffnung, sie dadurch etwas freundlicher zu stimmen. Doch Bohne hob nur den Kopf und ritt an ihm vorbei.

Rango seufzte. Jetzt war sie auch noch sauer auf ihn. Und er wusste nicht, ob es daran lag, dass er ihr gegenüber Geheimnisse hatte oder die Tatsache, dass er Jake geholfen hatte.

Rango sah auf, als er Jake neben sich bemerkte.

„Ist wohl nichts mehr mit Held sein, oder?", fragte Jake leicht spöttisch, aber auch leicht mitfühlend.

Rango wunderte sich etwas, warum die Stimmung der Schlange so schnell umgeschlagen hatte. Vorher hatte er sich so große Sorgen um ihn gemacht, und jetzt war Jake wieder so wie immer. Rango schüttelte den Kopf. Manchmal verstand er diese Schlange wirklich nicht. Oder benahmen sich alle Schlangen so?

Wortlos ritt er hinter Bohne her, die schon ein ganzes Stück weit vorausgeritten war.

Auch Jake setzte sich in Bewegung, ohne ein weiteres Wort zu sagen.

* * *

><p>„Bohne, bitte nicht so schnell!", sagte Rango.<p>

Genervt drehte Bohne sich um. Rango stand ein paar Meter hinter ihr und warf immer wieder einen besorgten Blick nach hinten.

Jake war ein Stück weiter zurück geblieben und schien Probleme zu haben. Er blieb immer nach einigen Metern stehen und keuchte, als ob er einen Marathon hinter sich gehabt hätte.

Rango sah zum Himmel hoch. Die Sonne schien fast senkrecht auf die Erde runter und ließ jedem ihre unbarmherzige Hitze spüren.

„Bei diesem Tempo kommen wir nie in der Stadt an", sagte Bohne gleichgültig.

Rango seufzte. Genau dasselbe hatte Jake vor wenigen Monaten auch zu ihm gesagt.

„Wollen wir nicht wenigstens eine Pause machen?", fragte Rango leise.

Bohne warf ihm einen strengen Blick zu. Doch Rango sah sie so bittend an, dass sie schließlich nachgab. „Also gut."

* * *

><p>Jake war natürlich nicht begeistert, als Rango ihm eine kleine Rast anbot.<p>

„Ich schaff das auch ohne Pause", knurrte er ihn an.

Rango ignorierte seine bissige Bemerkung und ritt einfach weiter, bis sie zu einer kleinen Felsengruppe kamen. Dort ließen er und Bohne ihre Roadrunner stehen und setzten sich in den Schatten. Nur Jake stand in einiger Entfernung sauer daneben.

Nachdem er eine Weile schmollend in der Sonne gestanden hatte, kroch er widerwillig ebenfalls in den Schatten. Allerdings im gebührendem Abstand.

Eine Stille trat ein. Auch Bohne und Rango wechselten kein Wort.

Bohne starrte nur nach vorne und Rango kämpfte damit, sich irgendeinen guten Gesprächsstoff einfallen zu lassen.

Nach einer Weile holte er tief Luft. „Bohne, hör zu. Ich kann verstehen, dass du sauer auf mich bist. Und vielleicht sogar mit Recht. Ich hätte dir nichts verheimlichen sollen. Aber das heißt noch lange nicht, dass ich dir nicht vertraue."

„Aber du hast mir versprochen, dass du mit mir immer über alles redest", erwiderte Bohne verbissen. „Und es ist bestimmt nicht in Ordnung, wenn du ihm Schutz gibst. Egal was er für dich getan hat. Er ist eine Gefahr für alle. Und bedenke, was er schon alles für Unschuldige umgebracht hat. Sogar fast mich…"

Sie brach ab, verzog aber keine Miene.

Rango wollte nach ihrer Hand greifen, doch Bohne zog ihre Hand zurück.

Rango seufzte. „Ich weiß, es ist verrückt. Aber egal was er dir angetan hat, sei bitte nicht so streng mit ihm. Jake und ich sind uns beide nun mal etwas schuldig. Ich kann ihn jetzt unmöglich seinem Schicksal überlassen."

Er machte eine kleine Pause. Bohne starrte immer noch nach vorne.

„Was immer du gerade denkst, bitte, gib ihm eine Chance."

Mit diesem Worten stand Rango auf und ging rüber zu Jake. Bohne blickte kurz in seine Richtung, richtet dann aber wieder ihren Blick geradeaus in die Ferne.

Als Jake Rango auf sich zukommen sah, stieß er ein Schnauben aus und wandte sich von ihm ab. Irritiert blieb Rango stehen.

„Redest du jetzt auch nicht mehr mit mir?"

Jake sagte nichts.

„Hör zu, ich bin sicher, dass sie niemanden von diesen Vorfall etwas verraten wird. Ich kenne Bohne. Wenn sie etwas verspricht, dann hält sie es auch."

„Es ist nicht nur das", sagte Jake ruhig, aber düster. „Wenn rauskommen sollte, dass mir ein Sheriff geholfen hat, dann bin ich meinen Ruf komplett los. Schließlich seid ihr beide nicht die Einzigen, die davon wissen."

„Du meinst Mister Wheeler?", fragte Rango unsicher.

Jake schwieg.

Erst jetzt wurde Rango klar, dass wenn Mister Wheeler es überall rum erzählen würde, dann wäre auch sein Ansehen als Sheriff getrübt. Ein Sheriff, der dem berüchtigtsten Killer verschont hatte? Wie sollte jemand einem solchen Sheriff noch vertrauen?

Gedankenverloren malte Rango mit seinem Stiefel Kreise in den Wüstensand.

„Bereust du es denn, dass ich dir die Kugel entfernt habe?"

Jake sah ihn an und schien nach einer Antwort zu suchen, zögerte aber zu antworten.

Wortlos schaute er auf seine Schusswunde, die immer noch mit dem Gürtel und der Kompresse verdeckt war.

„Stimmt was nicht?", fragte Rango.

Jake schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich hab nur nachgedacht, welchen Arzt ich aufsuchen soll, damit er die Wunde zu näht."

„In Dreck kenn ich einen guten Arzt..."

„Ach, und was willst du den Leuten dort erzählen? Die würden mich nur auslachen."

„Glaubst du? Das kann ich mir nicht vorstellen. Ich meine, du kannst ja außerhalb der Stadt warten und ich hole den Arzt."

„Hältst du das wirklich für klug?"

Beide fuhren herum.

Bohne war unbemerkt näher gekommen.

Jake zischte drohend. Rango spürte die wiederkommende Anspannung und versuchte sofort den alten Hass zwischen den beiden zu dämmen.

„Das war nur ein Vorschlag. Wenn dir der Vorschlag nicht gefällt, dann sag mir einen Besseren."

Bohne schaute zur Seite, was Jakes Misstrauen nur noch mehr entfachte.

„Verdammte Frau", murmelte er.

Jakes schlechte Laune gegenüber Bohne schien sich zu steigern, aber Rango vermutete, dass die Wunde eher daran schuld war. Jake war noch viel zu gereizt von den ganzen Strapazen. Und dass er von der Schusswunde noch so geschwächt war, wollte er erst recht nicht gegenüber einer Frau zugeben.

„Wäre es nicht das Beste, wenn ihr euren Streit mal für einen Moment beiseite legen würdet?"

Jake zische verärgert. „Halt du dich da raus!"

Auf einmal fegte ein heftiger Wind über die Landschaft. Rango konnte gerade noch seinen Hut festhalten, bevor dieser wegflog.

„Na das hat uns gerade noch gefehlt", meinte Bohne mürrisch und hielt sich schützend die Hand vor Augen. „Ein Sandsturm."

Rango hustete, als er eine ganze Ladung aufgewirbelten Sand in den Mund bekam.

„Dann sollten wir besser … (hust) nach einer geschützten Stelle suchen."

„Wer redet denn von „_wir"_?"

Rango sah Jake an. „Was soll das heißen?"

„Ich verschwinde."

„Das ist doch zu gefährlich."

„Lass mich einfach in Ruhe! Ich komme schon alleine klar. Und auf eure Hilfe kann ich getrost verzichten."

Mit diesen Worten drehte Jake sich um und kroch davon.

Rango sah ihm irritiert nach. „Äh… wo willst du hin? Du kannst doch nicht einfach…"

„Lass mich in Ruhe!"

Ohne sich umzudrehen, kroch Jake hinaus in den Sturm.

Etwas traurig sah Rango ihm nach. „Mein Bruder, du darfst nicht gehen", murmelte er leise. Aber keiner hörte es.

Rango wollte Jake nachlaufen, doch Bohne hielt ihn an der Schulter fest.

„Lass ihn doch wenn er nicht will."

Rango riss sich los. „Du hast ihn absichtlich gereizt."

„Was heißt hier gereizt? Ich hab nur eine Bemerkung gemacht und schon ist er beleidigt."

„Verletzte Klapperschlangen sind immer mies gelaunt. Das musst du doch wohl am besten wissen."

Den letzten Satz rief er etwas lauter aus als er gewollt hatte. Aber das reichte schon aus, dass Bohne ihm beleidigt den Rücken zuwandte.

Schnell versuchte Rango sich zu entschuldigen. „Bohne, tut mir leid. Aber ich bin heute auch nicht gerade bester Laune. Innerhalb von zwei Tagen bin ich dreimal nur knapp dem Tode entkommen. Da kannst du nicht von mir verlangen starke Nerven zu haben."

Bohne erwiderte nichts.

Rango warf einen besorgten Blick in die Wüste, die nun vom aufgewirbelten Staub kaum noch zu sehen war. Rango beschlich ein mulmiges Gefühl.

Kurz entschlossen ging er zu seinem Roadrunner rüber und stieg auf.

„Wo willst du hin?", fragte Bohne gegen den Wind.

„Ich reite ihm hinterher."

„Aber Rango. Das ist für dich zu gefährlich. Jake wird schon klar kommen."

„Nicht in seinem Zustand."

„Jetzt sei doch vernünftig. Er ist ein Wüstentier. Er ist es gewohnt, bei diesem Wetter draußen zu sein."

Rango schüttelte den Kopf. „Sag mir meinetwegen was du willst. Aber ich werde das Gefühl nicht los, dass etwas nicht stimmt."

Ohne weiter auf Bohnes Kommentare zu achten, ritt Rango los, genau in die Richtung, wo Jake verschwunden war.

* * *

><p><strong>Oh dear! That could be dangerous...<strong>


	17. Sandstorm

17. Sandstorm

Rango hatte sich sein Halstuch über den Mund gezogen, um sein Gesicht vor dem Sand zu schützen und zog den Hut über seine Augen.

Der Sturm war inzwischen stärker geworden.

Der Sand rieb an seiner Kleidung wie Schleifpapier.

Mühsam versuchte er durch den Sturm zu spähen, doch außer dem Sandsturm konnte er gar nichts erkennen.

Wo war Jake?

Rango hatte zwar keine genaue Ahnung wo er hin reiten sollte, aber er vertraute auf seinen Instinkt.

* * *

><p>Jake kniff die Augen zusammen und hielt seinen Kopf nahe auf den Boden. Der Sand, den der Wind ihm ins Gesicht trieb, störte ihn und kitzelte ständig in seiner Nase.<p>

Er beschloss bei der nächsten Gelegenheit einen Unterschlupf zu suchen. Falls er hier etwas finden würde.

Er hielt inne. Er spürte Vibrationen. Irgendjemand näherte sich ihm.

Rango, dachte er. Diese verdammte Echse sollte ihm doch nicht folgen. Er gibt einfach nicht auf.

Jake kämpfte mit dem Gedanken vielleicht doch umzukehren, entschied sich dann aber wieder dagegen.

Auf keinen Fall wollte er umkehren!

Er war kein kleines Kind.

Im Gegenteil.

Er war sogar das am meisten gefürchtete Wüstentier von ganz Kalifornien.

Er brauchte keine Hilfe!

Etwas widerwillig kroch Jake weiter, weg von den immer näher kommenden Schritten, in die entgegengesetzte Richtung.

Nach einer Weile waren die Schritte ihm immer noch auf den Fersen.

Diese Echse lässt sich einfach nicht abschütteln, dachte Jake genervt.

Er beschleunige sein Tempo, trotz des starken Gegenwindes. Auch die Schritte hinter ihm wurden schneller.

Als Jake noch schneller kriechen wollte, gab er das schnell wieder auf. Seine Schmerzen wurden dadurch wieder schlimmer und er bekam Seitenstechen.

Er hielt an, als er einen großen Schatten vor sich sah. Zu seiner Erleichterung war es nur ein alter, vertrockneter Baum, der schräg aus dem Wüstenboden ragte.

Vielleicht konnte er hier einen Unterschlupf finden. Suchend kroch Jake um den alten Baum herum.

Plötzlich fühlte Jake vorne keinen Boden mehr unter sich. Erschrocken wich er zurück.

Er kniff die Augen zusammen. Wegen dem Sturm, der ihm die Sicht versperrte, hatte er den Abgrund vor sich fast übersehen. Jake vermutete, dass er sich direkt vor einem Canyon befand, konnte aber wegen der diesigen Sicht vom aufgewirbelten Sand nicht genau erkennen wie groß diese Schlucht war.

Er wagte einen Blick über die Kante, wo es mehrere Meter tief steil abwärts ging. Der alte Baum wuchs knapp an der Kante und seine vertrockneten Wurzeln baumelten über dem Abgrund. Es würde nicht lange dauern bis auch dieses Gewächs die Schlucht runterstürzen würde.

Jake seufzte. Hier konnte er nicht weiter. Es blieb ihm nichts anderes übrig als entweder nach rechts oder links abzubiegen, oder den Weg zurückzugehen.

Jake wollte nicht umkehren, und wählte den Weg nach rechts.

Doch dann hielt er inne. Was wenn Rango den Abgrund nicht sieht und in die Schlucht runterstürzt?

Jake täte es Leid um ihn.

Na gut, sie hatten sich gestritten, aber war das unter Brüdern nicht üblich?

Er lächelte leicht und beschloss zu warten, bis die Schritte nahe genug waren. Plötzlich verstummten die Schritte.

„Du kannst jetzt ruhig näher kommen, _Sheriff_."

Jake wollte nicht Rangos Namen sagen. Das klang irgendwie zu kameradschaftlich.

Zu seiner Überraschung erhielt er aber keine Antwort. Nur Schweigen und das Heulen des Windes war zu hören.

Jake kniff die Augen zusammen und versuchte durch den ganzen staubaufgewirbelten Sand etwas zu erkennen.

Aber niemand war zu sehen.

Hatten seine Sinne ihm einen Streich gespielt? Das konnte er sich beim besten Willen nicht vorstellen.

Oder wollte Rango sich verstecken?

Jake schmunzelte innerlich. „Komm ruhig raus, Kleiner. Ich habe dich schon längst bemerkt."

Wieder keine Antwort.

„Nun komm schon."

Keiner antwortete.

So langsam bekam Jake ein merkwürdiges Gefühl. Das war doch nicht Rangos Art, sich so zu verhalten.

Jake kroch ein Stück nach vorne.

Er züngelte.

Dann glaubte er, in der Ferne die leichten Umrisse einer Gestalt zu erkennen.

Unsicher blieb Jake stehen. „Rango?"

PENG!

Jake wich erschrocken zurück. Der Schuss hatte ihn nur knapp verfehlt.

Jetzt wusste Jake: das war nicht Rango.

* * *

><p>Rango hielt seinen Roadrunner an, als er den Schuss gehört hatte.<p>

Der Schuss war nicht weit entfernt abgefeuert worden.

Ein schrecklicher Gedanke stieg in ihm auf. „Jake."

Wieder ein Schuss.

Ohne zu zögern lenkte Rango den Roadrunner dorthin wo er den Schuss vermutete.

* * *

><p>„Sie haben die freie Wahl", tönte Mister Wheelers Stimme im heulenden Wind. „Entweder abstürzen oder Kopfschuss."<p>

Er trat ein paar Schritte vor, den Revolver immer auf Jake gerichtet.

„Sie geben wohl nie auf, oder?", fragte Jake sarkastisch.

„Das ist nun mal mein Geschäft. Ich führe auch immer das zu Ende, was ich angefangen habe."

Er hielt seinen Revolver etwas höher. „Also entscheiden Sie sich. Sie können den Freitod wählen, oder ich werde Ihnen den Gefallen tun und Ihnen das ersparen."

„Womit habe ich so viel Ehre verdient?", knurrte Jake.

„Nun, so viel ich gehört habe, hatte der Bürgermeister Ihnen keine Wahl gelassen. Wenn Sie sich die Schlucht runterstürzen, können Sie sich wenigstens ein Ehrengrab errichten."

Jake schwieg. Aber er wollte Mister Wheeler nicht zeigen, dass er Angst hatte.

Grimmig sah er ihm ins Gesicht. Diesmal wollte er seinem Tod tapfer entgegenblicken. Nicht so wie bei Rango, als er seinen Revolver vor ihm gehalten hatte.

Rango. Jake spürte einen Hauch von Trauer. Das war alles umsonst gewesen. Wenn Rango seine Leiche findet, wird er am Boden zerstört sein. Ein Funken Hoffnung stieg in Jake auf. Rango würde ihn bestimmt rächen.

Jake holte tief Luft. Er neigte seinen Kopf etwas weiter runter und blickte direkt in den Lauf des Revolvers. „Dann drücken Sie ab."

Wie ein Feigling wollte er sich nicht eine Schlucht runterstürzen. Wenn, dann wollte er wie ein Westernheld ohne Furcht sterben.

Sein Herz schlug ihm bis zum Hals, als er den leisen Druck auf dem Abzug hörte.

Die Augen auf keinen Fall schließen, dachte er. Der Schmerz würde nur ganz kurz sein.

Wie schmal der Pfad zwischen Leben und Tod war. Aber ein Weg ohne ein Zurück.

The End

* * *

><p><strong>Stop! Stop! What am I writing?! The End?! This can't be!<strong>


	18. My angel in blue dress

**The End?! No. I hope I did not frightened you.**

**Of course the story goes on. ;)**

**The chapter title is another title for the song `Angel in Blue Jeans´ by _Train_, ... because of Beans. ^^ **

* * *

><p>18. My angel in blue dress<p>

Rango glaubte, sein Herz würde stehenbleiben, als er sah, wie Jake sich zu Mister Wheeler runterbeugte und schicksalsergeben in den Lauf des Revolvers blickte.

Nein! So darf das nicht enden!

Ohne zu zögern, sprang Rango vom Roadrunner runter und rannte so schnell er konnte. Kaum hatte er Mister Wheeler erreicht, griff er den Geschäftsmann von hinten an und hielt ihn fest.

Kurz darauf löste sich ein Schuss. Der Schuss verfehlte wieder sein Ziel.

„Sie verdammter Schurke!", schrie Rango.

Mister Wheeler versuchte das Chamäleon ab zu schütteln.

Rango ließ los. Doch noch bevor Mister Wheeler erneut zielen konnte, hatte Jake ihn mit seinen Schlingen gepackt und hielt ihn fest. Vor Schreck ließ Mister Wheeler seinen Revolver fallen.

„Jetzt haben Sie Ihre Chance vertan", sagte Jake triumphierend.

Mister Wheeler versuchte sich freizukämpfen. Aber Jake achtete nicht auf ihn. Sein Blick blieb auf Rango, der seinen runtergefallen Hut wieder aufsetzte, bevor dieser vom Wind weggeweht wurde.

„Kein schlechtes Timing", meinte Jake anerkennend.

Rango lächelte.

„Woher wusstest du, wo ich bin?"

„Instinkt", sagte Rango schlicht. „Muss am Blut liegen."

Er wies auf seinen Verband um seine Hand.

Ihr Gespräch wurde von Mister Wheelers Fluchen unterbrochen.

„Ihr verdammten Idioten!", schimpfte Mister Wheeler.

Jake zog seine Schlingen etwas enger.

„Nennen Sie mir einen guten Grund, warum ich Sie nicht beißen soll."

Er hielt Mister Wheeler etwas höher, um ihm mit seinem Blick Angst einzujagen.

Doch Mister Wheeler holte mit der Faust aus und schlug Jake direkt auf die Wunde.

Jake stieß einen erstickten Schrei aus und kippte nach hinten. Vergeblich versuchte er sein Gleichgewicht wiederzuerlangen, aber Jake war viel zu nah an der Schlucht.

Er rutschte über die Kante und fiel runter.

Rango, völlig erschrocken, griff reflexartig nach ihm, obwohl er wusste, dass er ihn nie hätte halten können. Rango wurde mitgerissen und zu dritt stürzten sie die Schlucht runter.

Jake in seiner Panik rollte sich auf und stieß mit seinen Zähne vor und konnte sich gerade noch im letzten Moment an einer Wurzel mit seinem Mund festhalten.

Er hörte einen Schrei.

Gleichzeitig fühlte er, wie eine kleine Gestalt neben ihm runterstürzte und sich gerade noch an seinem Gürtel festhielt.

Nach einigen Sekunden hatte Jake sich von dem Schrecken wieder erholt.

Sein Körper hing in schwindelnder Höhe über dem Abgrund. Nur sein Mund hielt seinen Körper an der Wurzel fest. Mühsam formte er seinen Körper zu einer leichten Woge und sah, wie Rango sich krampfhaft an seinem Gürtel festhielt. Aber von Mister Wheeler war nichts zu sehen.

Seine Augen wanderten nach unten. Doch es war unmöglich wegen dem aufgewirbelten Staub etwas zu erkennen.

„Ist alles in Ordnung, Jake?", fragte Rango mit zittriger Stimme. Ihm lag immer noch der Schreck in den Gliedern.

Jake murmelte ein dumpfes „Mmmh" hervor. Wenn er jetzt die Wurzel losließ, würden sie beide die Schlucht runterstürzen.

Jake spannte seine Muskeln und versuchte an der steinigen Wand hoch zu klettern. Aber es waren nicht genügend Felsvorsprünge vorhanden. Sein Blick wanderte nach oben. Über ihm hingen noch genügend Wurzeln vom alten Baum. Wenn er es schaffen würde, seinen unteren Körper nach oben um die Wurzeln zu ringeln, könnte er sich vielleicht dort hochziehen. Aber so sehr er sich auch bemühte, er bekam seinen Körper nicht hoch.

„Jake? Was sollen wir jetzt machen?"

Jake wusste sich im Moment auch keinen Rat. Außerdem konnte er kaum sprechen.

Hilflos hingen beide in der Luft.

„Rango? Rango?"

Rango sah nach oben. Diese Stimme kannte er doch.

„Bohne! Wir sind hier unten!"

Wenig später tauchte an der Kante ein kleiner Kopf auf und sah zu ihnen runter.

„Alles in Ordnung?"

„Bis jetzt ja. Nur unser Leben hängt gerade an einem morschen Ast."

„Warte, ich lass ein Seil runter."

Schnell eilte Bohne zum Roadrunner, holte ein Seil und band das eine Ende an dem alten Baum fest. Dann ließ sie das Seil runter.

Sofort griff Rango danach und kletterte hoch. Doch als er mit Jake auf Augenhöhe war, hielt er mitten in seiner Bewegung inne.

„Jake, was ist mit dir?"

„Klettere hoch", kam es dumpf aus Jakes Mund.

„Ich werde dich nicht hier zurücklassen!"

In diesem Moment rutschte Jake etwas mit seinen Zähnen an der Wurzel ab.

„Klettere rauf", zischte er durch die Zähne.

Ewig konnte Jake sich nicht mehr an der Wurzel festhalten, das wusste Rango. Er warf einen Blick nach oben. Jetzt hatte er auch die anderen Wurzeln bemerkt, die über der Schlucht runterhingen.

„Warte. Ich hab eine Idee."

Jake staunte nicht schlecht, als Rango wieder das Seil herunterrutschte und bis zum Ende seines Gürtels runterkletterte.

„Heb mal dein Körperende nach oben."

Jake wusste nicht genau weshalb, aber er tat es so gut er konnte. Rango hatte das Seilende inzwischen zu einer Art Lasso gebunden und warf es über Jakes improvisierte Rassel. Dann zog er das Lasso fest. Nachdem er sich noch mal vergewissert hatte, dass das Seil fest saß, kletterte er wieder den Gürtel hoch und kletterte am Seil nach oben.

„Keine Sorge", sagte er zu Jake. „Wir werden das Seil hochziehen. Dann kannst du dich an den Wurzeln festhalten."

Rasch kletterte Rango nach oben und war erleichtert als Bohne ihm hoch half.

„Schnell! Wir müssen die Roadrunner anspannen und Jake damit etwas hochziehen."

Bohne wollte etwas erwidern, doch Rango ließ sie nicht zu Wort kommen.

Er band das Seil vom Baum und knotete es an einem der Roadrunner fest. Dann spannte er den Zweiten an, mit dem Bohne angekommen war.

„Los, schnell, ziehen!"

Zuerst stand Bohne teilnahmslos daneben. Doch dann begab sie sich auch ans Seil und zog daran so gut sie konnte.

Jake spürte, wie sich das Seil spannte und seinen Unterkörper nach oben zog. Es funktionierte.

Kaum spürte sein Unterkörper die Wurzeln, wickelte er sich sofort drum herum. Als er sicher war, dass er sicheren Halt hatte, ließ er die Wurzel mit dem Mund los und hievte sich mit aller Kraft nach oben. Doch kaum hatte er ein paar Bewegungen gemacht, hörte er ein Knacken.

Einer der Wurzeln gab nach und Jake rutschte nach unten.

„Jake!" Rango war so erschrocken, dass er zur Kante rannte und nach unten sah.

Zur seiner Erleichterung hing Jake noch im Wurzelwerk.

Rango zog erneut am Seil.

Jakes Augen weiteten sich. „Nicht!"

Doch zu spät. Jake rutschte erneut ein paar Zentimeter runter. Das Seil spannte sich und Rango fiel nach vorne. Er verlor das Gleichgewicht und stürzte in die Tiefe.

Im freien Fall schlugen ihm Wurzeln entgegen. Panisch griff er um sich und bekam im letzten Moment noch einer der Wurzeln zu fassen. Hilflos hing er in der Luft und wurde vom starken Wind hin und her geschüttelt. Doch kaum hatte Rango sich vom Schock erholt, gab die Wurzel nach. Er spürte, wie er fiel.

Rango schrie auf.

Etwas Großes fing ihn auf.

„Ich hab dich!", hörte er Jakes Stimme. „Keine Angst, ich hab dich!"

Jake hatte ihn gerade noch mit seinem Hals aufgefangen, bevor die Echse in die Tiefe stürzte. Krampfhaft hielt Rango sich an Jakes Hals fest. Er spürte, wie die Schlange ihre Muskeln anspannte und unter Kraftanstrengung eine Wurzel nach der anderen hoch kletterte. Rango hörte Jake keuchen. Es war mehr als anstrengend. Noch dazu wenn mehrere Meter unbekannter Tiefe unter einem lagen. Ein paar Male bekam Rango einen Schrecken, als einige der morschen Wurzeln nachgaben und Jake ein paar Zentimeter abrutschte, sich aber immer wieder aufraffte und weiter nach oben kletterte.

Endlich waren sie oben angekommen.

Mit letzter Kraft schwang Jake sich über die Kante. Erschöpft sank er zu Boden.

Bohne kam auf Rango zugerannt, der immer noch auf Jakes Hals saß und umarmte ihn stürmisch. „Rango! Alles in Ordnung?"

„Ich denke schon."

Er warf einen unsicheren Blick auf Jake. Dieser hatte die Augen geschlossen und keuchte immer noch von der ganzen Anstrengung. Langsam kletterte Rango von seinem Hals runter.

„Jake? Alles in Ordnung?"

„(Keuch) Ich denke, tot sein fühlt sich anders an."

Schwer atmend drehte er sich auf die Seite. Besorgt kniete sich Rango zu ihm runter.

Vorsichtig streckte er seine Hand aus und strich der Klapperschlange über den Hals.

Langsam öffnete Jake die Augen.

Rango lächelte leicht. „Danke", flüsterte er.

Ein kaum sichtbares Lächeln glitt über Jakes Mund.

Doch dann zuckte er zusammen und stieß ein Stöhnen aus.

Rangos Blick wanderte an Jakes Körper runter, genau an der Stelle, wo seine Schusswunde war. Er stand auf und kniete sich neben die Schusswunde. Sie hatte wieder zu bluten angefangen.

Vorsichtig schob Rango den Gürtel und die Kompresse beiseite, die schon rot vom Blut war.

So konnte die Wunde unmöglich verheilen.

Überrascht sah Rango auf, als Bohne sich neben ihm niederließ und ebenfalls einen Blick auf die Wunde warf. Er sagte nichts, sondern ließ sie sehen. Er wollte, dass sie es sieht.

Nach einer Weile schüttelte Bohne den Kopf.

„So wird das nichts, Rango. Die Wunde muss dringend vernäht werden und zwar so schnell wie möglich."

Beschämt schaute Rango zu Boden. „Aber ich kann das nicht."

Bohne hob die Augenbrauen. „Ach, und eine Kugel entfernen konntest du vorher auch nicht."

„Da musste ich auch nur etwas rausholen, aber hier…"

Sie merkte, wie Rango ihr einen bittenden Blick zuwarf.

„Kommt nicht in Frage", sagte sie und verschränkte die Arme.

„Bitte, Bohne", flehte Rango, wobei er sie ansah, wie ein bettelndes, kleines Kind. „Bitte!"

Bohne war zwar dickköpfig, aber Rango sah sie so bittend an, dass sie schließlich einen Blick zum Himmel warf. Sie seufzte, behielt aber ihren strengen Blick. „Wenn er sich nicht benimmt, dann kann er statt Nadel Blei fressen."

* * *

><p>Zuerst mussten sie eine geschützte Stelle finden, was wegen dem Sandsturm, der immer noch um sie herum wütete, nicht leicht war. Doch sie hatten Glück. Nicht weit vom Canyon entfernt, befand sich eine Steingruppe, wo es einigermaßen windgeschützt war.<p>

Nur mit Mühe konnte Jake sich dorthin schleppen.

Zwischen den großen Steinen ließ er sich erschöpft auf dem Boden nieder.

Bohne hatte die Arzttasche zur Hand genommen und suchte nach Nadel und Faden.

Zum Glück brauchte sie nicht lange zu suchen.

Rango hatte sich neben Jake hingekniet, den Gürtel gelockert und die Kompresse entfernt.

„Ich hab Nadel und Faden", sagte Bohne und kniete sich neben Rango hin. Die Arzttasche stellte sie neben sich.

„Wir sollten die Wunde besser nochmal säubern."

Rango nickte. Er hörte, wie Jake seufzte. Das Spiel kannte er ja schon.

Als Rango mit der Alkoholwatte über die Wunde strich, war außer einem krampfhaften Zusammenziehen der Muskeln nichts zu sehen oder zu hören. Rango sah zu Jake hoch und merkte, wie dieser so ruhig wie nur möglich zu wirken versuchte. Auf keinen Fall, wollte Jake gegenüber einer Frau zeigen, dass er schwach war.

Rango tat so, als ob er Jakes Maskerade nicht bemerkt hätte und packte die Watte wieder weg.

„Okay, und was jetzt?", fragte er, was durch das Heulen des Windes fast übertönt wurde.

„Jetzt hältst du die Hautränder zusammen."

Bohne zeigte ihm, wie er die Haut zusammen halten soll und Rango machte es ihr sofort nach.

„Alles okay, Jake?", fragte Rango.

„Frag nicht", zischte Jake mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen. „Fangt endlich an!"

Bohne stieß ein verächtliches Schnauben aus, sagte aber nichts und machte sich an die Arbeit.

Als Bohne die Nadel auf die Haut drückte, zuckte Jake kurz zusammen, hielt aber still. Rango bewunderte ihn, wie er bei solch einer Behandlung nur stillhalten konnte. Er selber hätte das nie ausgehalten.

Rango wurde beim Anblick ein wenig übel, als Bohne Haut für Haut zusammennähte. Doch er beherrschte sich so gut es ging.

Jake keuchte etwas. Natürlich das es weh. Doch gegenüber einer Frau wollte er sich erst recht nicht blamieren. Dass Rango ihn weinen gesehen hatte, war für ihn schon schlimm genug gewesen.

Endlich war auch das vorbei.

Nachdem Bohne nochmal die Naht kontrolliert hatte, verknotete sie die Enden und schnitt die restlichen losen Fäden ab.

„Fertig", sagte sie tonlos.

Dann stand sie auf, nahm die Arzttasche und säuberte die Nadel.

„Bohne."

Sie drehte sich um. Doch noch ehe sie etwas sagen konnte, hatte Rango sie auch schon umarmt und küsste sie. Nach einer Weile, die ihm wie eine Ewigkeit vorkam, löste er seine Lippen von ihrem Mund und lächelte ihr dankbar zu.

„Immer wenn ich dich brauche bist du da."

Bohne war immer noch sprachlos, schien ihm aber nicht böse zu sein.

Rango konnte nicht anders und umfasste zärtlich ihr Gesicht. Bohne wehrte sich nicht dagegen, sondern sah ihm nur in die Augen.

Die Umwelt um sie herum waren für sie wie vergessen, sodass sie nicht Jake bemerkten, der die beiden nachdenklich beobachtete. Er selber hatte nie Sinn für Romanzen, aber in diesem Fall waren ihm diese Gesten, die die beiden sich gegenseitig zeigten, irgendwie rührend. Aber das würde er niemals zugeben.

* * *

><p><strong>My, what an uproar. But now silence...<strong>

**What if Rango would sing for Beans the song `Angel in Blue Jeans´? XD**

**Now I think it's time for the final chapters...**


	19. Without words

**All right, now here the second last chapter. Enjoy.**

* * *

><p>19. Without words<p>

Zum Glück dauerte der Sandsturm nicht lange an.

Jake hatte sich schnell von der Behandlung erholt und beharrte darauf sofort wieder in die Mojave-Wüste zu gehen. Denn kaum hatte der Sturm nachgelassen, wollte Jake sofort aufbrechen.

Bohne erwiderte nichts. Es war ihr anscheinend nur Recht, so schnell wie möglich wieder nach Hause zu kommen.

Rango konnte nicht sagen, was Bohne nach diesen Ereignissen durch ihren Kopf ging.

Sie schwang sich nur schweigend auf den Roadrunner und ritt ohne ein weiteres Wort einfach los.

Rango folgte ihr, ohne etwas zu ihr zu sagen.

Auch Jake schwieg.

Die ganze Wanderung sprach keiner ein Wort und Rango fragte sich die ganze Zeit, ob das ein gutes oder schlechtes Zeichen war. Aber er hielt es für das Klügste, nichts zu sagen. Bohne ritt sogar recht langsam, sodass er ihr nicht sagen musste, auf Jake Rücksicht zu nehmen. Trotzdem war Rango das Schweigen etwas unangenehm.

Erst als die Sonne sich dem Horizont zuneigte und die drei an den Wandelnden Kakteen vorbeikamen und sie ihnen ein Gefühl von Heimat gaben, wurde die Situation etwas entspannter. Rango betrachtete die Wüstengewächse und es kam ihm vor, als haben sie die ganze Zeit nur auf ihr Kommen gewartet.

Rango und Bohne hielten ihre Roadrunner an. Im Abendlicht erkannten sie in der Ferne die Umrisse der Häuser von Dreck.

„Endlich wieder zuhause", seufzte Rango erleichtert.

Es entstand eine kurze Stille.

Rango drehte sich zu Jake um, der nur knapp einen Meter hinter ihm stehen geblieben war.

„Tja. Ich schätze, dass du nicht mitkommen willst, oder?"

Jake schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nein, nach dieser Tortur werde ich erst mal Erholung brauchen."

Rango lächelte. „Und wie lange wird das dauern?"

„Och, ich schätze bis die Wunde wieder verheilt ist."

„Tut's noch weh?"

„Nicht mehr so schlimm wie vorher."

Rango hörte, wie Bohne weiter ritt. Sie hielt es für das Beste, die beiden alleine zu lassen.

Rango sah ihr nach. Dann wandte er sich wieder an Jake.

„Soll der Doc nicht doch besser noch mal einen Blick drauf werfen?"

„Nicht nötig. Die Wunde muss nur noch verheilen. Es wäre schlimmer gewesen, wenn du die Kugel nicht rausgekriegt hättest."

Er lächelte leicht. Einen Moment wussten beide nichts weiter zu sagen.

Rango räusperte sich. „Tja. Hier trennen sich wieder unsere Wege."

Jake nickte. „Allerdings."

Ihre Blicke wanderten nach vorne zur Stadt, wo die Sonne langsam hinter dem Horizont verschwand.

Rango merkte, wie erschöpft er war. Diese zwei Tage hatten ihn völlig fertig gemacht.

Schweigend beobachten sie die Sonne, die nach und nach ihre letzten Strahlen warf.

Sie wussten, irgendwie hatten sie sich viel zu sagen. Aber keiner traute sich ein Wort zu äußern. Die Ereignisse waren so auf sie eingestürmt, dass beide es noch nicht wirklich fassen konnten. Für einen Moment schien ihnen alles wie eine Illusion.

Rango erinnerte sich, wie sie sich das erste Mal gegenübergestanden hatten.

Als Todfeinde, als Rivalen. Und jetzt standen sie hier, ohne einen Groll gegen den anderen zu hegen.

Jake dachte ähnlich. Er dachte wieder an die Worte des Bürgermeisters. Zuvor war er sich nicht ganz sicher gewesen, was er davon halten sollte. Aber jetzt wusste er es. Zu einem Kampf wird es nie mehr kommen.

Gedankenverloren ließ er seinen Blick schweifen.

Die Klapperschlange wollte es nicht sagen, aber an dieser Stelle, wo sie jetzt standen, hatte er das Chamäleon vor zwei Monaten vor der Stadt hingelegt.

Rango war der Erste, der die Stille unterbrach. „Tja, also, … ich wünsch dir was."

„Ja."

Zögernd lenkte Rango seinen Roadrunner nach vorne. Auch Jake drehte sich um und kroch in die andere Richtung.

Doch dann zog Rango an den Zügeln.

„Jake."

Jake blieb stehen und drehte sich um.

„Weißt du noch, was du gesagt hast, als wir uns das erste Mal verabschiedet hatten?"

Jake lächelte. Er hatte es nie vergessen.

„Diesmal gehen wir nicht als Legenden auseinander", meinte Rango.

Aus Jakes Augen konnte er lesen, dass sie mehr als Legenden waren.

Jake nickte. Er hatte wieder diesen Blick. Genau denselben Blick, den Rango ihn vor wenigen Monaten gesehen hatte. Nicht bösartig, sondern vertraut. Fast schon freundschaftlich oder viel mehr brüderlich.

„Wir sehen uns wieder." Mit diesen Worten drehte sich Jake um und schlängelte davon.

Auch Rango drehte sich um und ritt zur Stadt.

Als er ein paar Meter weit geritten war, drehte er sich noch ein letztes Mal um. Auch Jake hatte sich umgedreht.

Er neigte seinen Kopf. Rango erwiderte seine Geste, dann ging jeder seines Weges.

„_Wir sehen uns wieder…mein Blutsbruder."_

* * *

><p>Mehrere Meilen von der Mojave-Wüste entfernt in einer Schlucht ertönten laute Flüche.<p>

An den steilen Wänden konnte er nicht hochklettern. Es blieb ihm nichts anderes übrig als die ganze Schlucht abwärts zu gehen.

Wütend stampfte der Geschäftsmann auf.

Sein Sturz war von einer Baumgabel abgefedert worden und hatte ihn nur wenige Meter weiter auf den Boden fallen gelassen.

Doch statt Dankbarkeit für sein Glück, durchzogen seinen Kopf Rachegedanken.

Diese Demütigung würde er nicht auf sich beruhen lassen.

Nein, die beiden sollen seine Wut noch früh genug zu spüren kriegen.

Niemand legt sich ungestraft mit Mister Fred Wheeler an!

* * *

><p><strong>I love it when Rango and Jake are like friends. :')<strong>

**I hope you like this chapter. And now the final chapter...**


	20. Epilog

**Now, here the last chapter of this story...**

* * *

><p>Epilog<p>

„Und das Bauprojekt ist wirklich abgebrochen worden?", fragte Rango.

Er saß auf der Terrasse des Sheriffbüros und hatte aufmerksam Waffles zugehört, der ihm heute Morgen eine Nachricht überbracht hatte.

Die kleine Krötenechse nickte hastig.

„Ja, ich habe es heute Morgen gehört. Als man den Staudamm gerade wieder aufbauen wollte, hat ein Feuer das gesamte Waldgebiet niedergebrannt hatte."

Rango hob die Augenbrauen, während Waffles fortfuhr: „Wahrscheinlich wieder einer dieser hitzebedingten Waldbrände. Sowas kommt ja ständig in Kalifornien vor."

Rango nickte. „Oder es waren ein paar verärgerte Siedler, die sauer waren, weil ein gewisser Geschäftsmann ihnen ihr Land weggenommen hatte."

Waffles sah ihn verwundert an. „Was?"

„Ach nichts", meinte Rango und machte eine wegwerfende Handbewegung. „Ich hab nur laut gedacht. Hast du eigentlich noch etwas von Mister Wheeler gehört?"

„Wieso?"

Rango zuckte unwillkürlich zusammen. „Ach… nur so."

Waffles zuckte die Achseln. „Ich weiß es nicht. Man sagt, er wird vermisst."

Innerlich war Rango etwas erleichtert, trotzdem war ihm nicht wohl bei dieser Sache. Aber eigentlich war es ein Unfall gewesen. Was ihn nur wurmte war, dass er sich nicht bemüht hatte Mister Wheelers Leiche zu bergen. Er hatte noch nicht mal die Behörden darüber informiert.

„Ach übrigens", fuhr Waffles fort. „Es geht das Gerücht um, dass Sie Jake erschossen haben sollten und dass dieser anschließend von den Toten wieder auferstanden wäre."

„Das ist nur ein Gerücht. In Wahrheit habe ich ihn nur gestreift."

„In Wahrheit?", fragte Waffles verwundert.

„Na ja, vielleicht nicht zu sehr gestreift, ich hatte ihn _fast_ erschossen."

Er lächelte.

Waffles sah ihn fragend an. Doch dann zuckte er die Achseln. „Na, wenn Sie das sagen." Dann marschierte er davon.

Etwas erleichtert lehnte Rango sich in seinem Stuhl zurück und ließ die Sonne auf seine Haut scheinen. Es war noch früh am Morgen, aber es versprach ein sonniger, heißer Tag zu werden.

Irgendwie war Rango froh darüber, dass der Staudamm und die Ferienanlage doch nicht mehr gebaut werden konnten. Der Staudamm hatte sowieso nicht in diese Landschaft gepasst.

Sollten die Leute die Angelegenheiten doch unter sich ausmachen und andere damit in Ruhe lassen. Das war ohnehin nicht sein Zuständigkeitsbereich. Dafür war ihm seine Stadt zu wichtig. Er hoffte, dass Leute, wie Mister Wheeler in Zukunft sich nicht mehr hier blicken ließen.

Wieder beschlich Rango ein merkwürdiges Gefühl. Er war sich nicht ganz sicher, ob er überlebt hatte. Aber wenn, dann hätte er davon erfahren oder zumindest eine Beschwerde von diesem Geschäftsmann erhalten müssen.

Rango schüttelte den Kopf. Einen solchen Sturz konnte man unmöglich überlebt haben.

Mit einem Seufzen reckte und streckte er sich in seinem Sitz. Er konnte nur hoffen, dass niemals herauskommt, was wirklich passiert war.

Er sah auf, als er Schritte hörte.

„Guten Morgen, Bohne. Wie geht's dir?"

Bohne verzog den Mund. „Wie soll man sich nach so einer solchen Tagesreise wohl fühlen, wenn eine gewisse Frau erfährt, dass ihr … der Sheriff heimlich Verbrechern zur Flucht verhilft?"

Rango seufzte und rückte seinen Hut zurecht.

„Ach, Bohne. Ich finde, du siehst das zu streng. Es war einfach nicht richtig ihn auszuliefern. Außerdem weißt du ganz genau, warum ich das nicht getan habe."

„Aber Rango. Du kannst einem Straftäter nicht seiner gerechten Strafe entziehen, nur weil er bei dir eine Sonderstellung einnimmt. Und außerdem, nur weil er dir einmal geholfen hat, ist das noch lange keine Garantie dafür, dass er dir immer helfen wird."

Rango lächelte leicht. „Für was im Leben gibt es schon eine Garantie?"

Er lehnte sich in seinem Stuhl zurück und schaute nachdenklich in die Ferne.

„Zugeben, du hast Recht. Ich habe keine Garantie dafür und ich weiß nicht, was in Zukunft sein wird. Aber bitte…"

Er sah sie eindringlich an. „… bitte, lass die Sache noch auf sich beruhen. Lass es mich auf meine Art und Weise versuchen."

„Und was sagt dir, dass du kein zu großes Risiko eingehst?"

Rango warf einen Blick auf die kleine Schnittwunde an seiner Hand.

„Ich weiß es nicht, Bohne. Ich kann dir das nicht mit Worten erklären. Es ist einfach nur so ein Gefühl."

„Ich möchte dir trotzdem raten, in Zukunft vorsichtiger zu sein."

„Mach ich", sagte Rango. „Keine Sorge."

Bohne seufzte. „Ich bring dir heute Mittag das Essen vorbei."

Mit diesen Worten machte sie auf dem Absatz kehrt. Rango sah ihr vielsagend nach.

„Danke, Bohne."

Flüchtig drehte Bohne sich zu ihm um. Ein leichtes Lächeln glitt über ihren Mund. Sie wusste, dass er ihr für vieles dankbar war.

Nachdenklich lehnte Rango sich in seinem Stuhl zurück.

Die Zeit war noch nicht reif, der Stadt die ganze Sache mit Jake zu verraten. Er wusste, dass sie ihn für verrückt halten würden. Aber es war ja auch verrückt. Ein Sheriff und ein Revolverheld? Freunde? Sogar Blutsbrüder?

Nervös setzte er sich auf.

Es war schon irgendwie aufregend, einen gefürchteten Revolverhelden als geheimen Verbündeten zu haben. Es hatte so etwas Gefährliches an sich, und doch war es irgendwie beruhigend. Als ob man einen großen Bruder hätte, der immer einen beschützen würde, wenn man selber in Schwierigkeiten war. Und hatten sie sich nicht gegenseitig geholfen?

Rango seufzte. Er dachte wieder an Jake. Hoffentlich ging es ihm gut.

Er kramte in seiner Tasche und holte die Kugel raus, die er Jake entfernt hatte und hielt sie vor sich hin. Die Kugel glänzte in der Sonne. Nachdenklich betrachtete er das metallische Projektil. Die ganze Sache mit nur einer Kugel.

„_Nur eine Kugel."_

Seufzend steckte er sie zurück in seine Jackentasche. Dort würde er sie aufbewahren und sie immer hervorholen, um sich an die Erlebnisse vor wenigen Tagen zu erinnern.

Er lächelte. Dann lehnte er sich zurück und zog seinen Hut über die Augen.

Er wusste nicht warum, aber er freute sich irgendwie auf ihr nächstes Treffen.

Aber diesmal würde er seinen Revolver nicht entsichern.

**The End**

* * *

><p><strong>So, finished. ;) I hope you enjoyed the story. I still don't know whether I will write a sequel. At the moment I have no sequel for this story, but I'm writing a complete different FF about Rango and Jake. Like I said, it's not a sequel my next RangoJake FF but I hope you will love it just like this story. **

**Possible upload: december or january. Keep your eyes open! ;) I'm sure you will love the next story. **

**Until then, see you later, and thank you for all reviews. ^^ Bye, bye.**


End file.
